The Knight of the Fallen Sky
by Chaosseum
Summary: Seven year old Harry Potter is running, scared for his life he enters into a world of adventure beyond his wildest dreams but will he be able to reach for the stars or will the sky fall and strike him down. I do not own Harry Potter or Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.
1. Prologue

He was scared terrified really. He didn't know what had happened. All he knew was that one minute his uncle was about to hit him again and then poof his uncle was changing colors literally and he was out the back door and running.

Harry stopped at some point he didn't know breathing heavily as he attempted to catch his breath. As he was doing so suddenly an epiphany struck.

'Wait if they don't like people talking about magic even my cousin and they call me a freak then does that mean magic exists and that I have it?'

That was when his attention was diverted to a tv in a nearby store window showing a cartoon Yugi something or other but what caught Harry's attention was when they used those duel things to summon monsters and an idea struck.

'If I have magic then I could try to…'

That was when he heard the car, or more specifically his uncle's car turning down the road seeking him out.

In that moment Harry decided to run down a nearby alley fear for his life in overdrive making him do so but the alley was a dead end with a door on the side.

As he heard the vehicle getting closer he decided to try the door and to his surprise it was unlocked allowing him entry which he thankfully took before closing and locking it behind him.

After the sound of his uncle's car passed he fell back against the door and sighed in relief before looking at his surroundings, he was in a bookstore of some sort filled to the brim with old books.

But what really caught his attention was the man staring at him with a look of amusement.

The man was dressed in a blue military uniform of some sort, he had a grey beard and mustache which matched the greyness of his hair.

The man then decided to approach him and say,

"Hello there you seem to be in a bit of trouble there young lad and I was just about to lock up… So would you like to come with me and have a cup of tea? I would like to know what your problem is."

Harry nodded swiftly, he did NOT want to go back out there.  
-

 **A few seconds later  
** -

As he followed Harry watched the man grab a certain book with chains wrapped around it seemingly to make sure no one read it off a shelf before continuing on.

After they climbed a set of stairs into what seemed to be a living area the man gestured for him to sit on a sofa across from a leather backed arm chair which Harry quickly obliged while the man went and set a kettle.

When he was finished the man sat on the armchair in front of Harry placing the kettle on a coffee table in between them before saying,

"My apologies for not introducing myself my name is Gil Graham."

"Harry, Harry Potter. Thank you for letting me stay."

Mr. Graham nodded before saying,

"Now what was it you were running from if I may be so bold?"

Harry shook his head deciding it was ok to tell him.

"My uncle."

Gil Graham raised an eyebrow at this but didn't show any inclination to send him away before asking,

"May I inquire as to why you were running away from your uncle?"

Harry adamantly shook his at this fearing that if Mr. Graham found out he would stop being nice.

Mr. Graham sighed then said

"Then I am afraid that I will have to return you to your uncle."

Harry's eyes clearly expressed his shock before changing to that of fear before stuttering out,

"M-m-my uncle w-wants to hurt me for accidentally burning their dinner."

Now Mr. Graham's eyes widened as if in realization of something which scared Harry deeply before he asked,

"He had you making dinner for his family?"

Harry replied with a mournful nod fully expecting to be rejected by Mr. Graham when he asked,

"Did he have you do anything else?"

Harry nodded at this causing Graham's expression to darken when he asked,

"Harry did he hit you a lot?"

Harry nodded rather shakily.

Gil Graham finally asked,

"Where, when, and how?"

Harry trembled slightly at Mr. Graham's tone of voice before saying,

When I was with them and with their fists or anything in their hands. Are you going to send me back there?"

Mr. Graham shook his head and said

"No I won't send you back there but I will need to know your uncle's name."

Harry sighed in relief before saying,

"Vernon, Vernon Dursley."

Gil Graham nodded and stood up before walking towards the stairs and while passing he ruffled Harry's hair.

But before he left Harry asked,

"What is that weird book on the table and why is it chained up?"

Gil answered with

"A gift for someone important."

Gil then descended the stairs leaving Harry to his own devices.  
-

 **This is but a prologue and the setting is prior to Harry's eighth birthday but the timeline is debatable you can leave any form of reviews I don't care as long as they help me get better at making fanfiction.**


	2. Chapter 1: Striking the Books

It has been three months since Harry met Gil Graham and was taken from the Dursley's, and around two since Harry met Mr. Graham's assistants Aria and Lotte Liese.

 **July 22 9:46 a.m. Gil Graham's apartment**  
-

"Hey Harry what are you doing over there?"

Lotte asked sitting on Harry's bed watching Harry work at the desk in the right hand corner of his room.

"Nothing Lotte just reading a book."

While in fact he was reading a book Lotte was more interested in what kind of book he was reading.

So she decided to come up behind him and attempt to look over his shoulder while asking,

"What kind of book?"

"A book you wouldn't understand."

Was Harry's swift reply while shutting the book.

Lotte gained a playful grin when he said that before saying,

"What are you embarrassed by it? Was it a children's book."

"N-no!"

Harry cried out seemingly stunned she would think that.

"For your information it was a book on arithmetic."

Lotte's eyes widened as she asked,

"What kind?"

Harry smirked triumphantly as he said,

"Calculus level."

Harry's grin was much larger now seeing Lotte's gaping expression unfortunately he couldn't savor it for long as he remembered why he closed the book.

"Oh yeah I just finished it. Lotte do you mind if I go out and return this book?"

Lotte shook her head to clear her thoughts before answering.

"Sure go ahead just get back before dark and don't accept rides from strangers."

"Yeah I know."

Was his reply as he opened the door to his room put his shoes on and headed down the stairs into the main area which was in fact Gil's Part time bookstore.

Harry then headed off down the streets of London towards the store he got the book from.

 **11:23 a.m. Charing Cross**  
-

After dropping of the book Harry was on his way back to Gil's when a place on Charing Cross caught his attention.

"Leaky Cauldron. Weird name I wonder what it's for?"

Harry then looked at the watch that now adorned his left arm seeing the time he shrugged thinking

'I've got time."

Before heading into the Leaky Cauldron.

What he saw was surprising to say the least.

The place was dingy and dark but very lively with weirdly dressed people moving to and fro busily.

Then a man behind the counter spoke.

"Kid you look to young to be headed to Hogwarts or any of the schools for that matter so did you get lost?"

"Um no sir."

Was Harry's shy reply to the man.

The man then asked,

"So what are you looking for?"

"Well um books I suppose."

The man smiled at him as he said,

"Alright then books it is, just follow me and I'll take you to get some."

Harry shook his head and said,

"I was told not to go anywhere with strangers."

The man smiled jovially and said,

"Well that can't do now can it, my name is Tom. Now I am not a stranger anymore am I."

Harry smiled right back and nodded before following Tom out back into a small alleyway.

Tom then took out a wooden stick and tapped on a brick wall in an unusual pattern.

Then to Harry's surprise the bricks started to shift and make way revealing a large road filled with people coming and going from shop to shop.

"You coming?"

Tom asked to which Harry nodded excitedly.

 **4:12 p.m. Gil Graham's apartment**  
-

Harry was humming happily to himself when he returned somehow toting in a large trunk with almost no effort on his end much to Aria Lieses surprise.

"Harry what is in the trunk you are carrying?"

"More like dragging."

Lotte stated jokingly.

"Books."

Was Harry's simple answer.

"Books?"

Harry nodded before moving on to his room where he took his shoes off locked the door and began reading The Encyclopedia of Ancient Runes.

 **That was an excellent chapter wasn't it please review and know that it is greatly appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Beginning

Harry was glad it was his birthday sure, especially when they asked what he wanted.

They were dumbstruck by his answer.

 **About a week prior**  
-

"So Harry is there anything you want but don't have?"

Gil asked trying to be inconspicuous so as not to alert Harry to his plight.

"Metal ore samples. Oh and the tools to work on them."

Gil then decided to ask Harry,

"Why do you need metal ore and tools?"

Harry nodded in understanding to what his current guardian was asking.  
"You wish to know what I'm doing well it's a bit of a personal project."

Gil sighed shook his head then asked,

"Is that all?"

Harry shook his head before saying,

"I'll also need something to carve intricate symbols into metal."

Gil shook his head unknowing of what Harry is doing before thinking 'I hope it isn't dangerous' as he walked off.

 **Currently**  
-

That was three days ago and the other two were questioning him just as much since then.

Harry just hoped they did get him what he had inadvertently asked for and not something stupid like underwear or clothes.

But when he left his room he was surprised with what he saw.

There was Gil Graham, along with Lotte and Aria Liese with a small case of something.

Gil nodded to Harry and said,

"Good morning Harry sorry I didn't get you exactly what you wanted but I got samples of as many types metal as I could."

Harry nodded thankfully before guessing

"It's in the case you're holding isn't it."

Gil nodded before deciding to hand it over to Harry which he then regretted as Harry laid it out on the coffee table and popped it open swiftly tossing certain metal ores onto the couch saying

"No good."

Surprising Gil as he then started rooting out the metals he doesn't intend to use which to Gil's amazement were the kind which couldn't handle magic going through them.

When Harry was finished he was left with three metals which he deemed useful.

"Gold, Silver, and Copper will do."

He then packed the other metal ores back into the suitcase saying,

"Depending on the situation I could still use these. Thanks Uncle Gil."

He then headed to his room leaving Gil to talk with Lotte and Aria.

"So did either of you notice how he started picking through the metals until he chose three in particular."

Aria nodded while Lotte said,

"Yeah it seems he picked the magically enchantable ores."

Gil nodded at her statement before saying

"I can't help but to say that it is odd that the metal ores he was looking for was looking for were the kinds that could hold magic."

Aria then added her two cents by saying

"You think he has magic of his own."

Gil could only reply with a nod.

 **In Harry's Room Same time.**  
-

Meanwhile Harry was doing something interesting.

"Ok so if I etch this rune into this piece of silver and it will retain magic."

At this Harry then pushed his magic into the sowilo rune setting of the magic alarms in the house alerting Gil and co. to the magic that he was using.

It was when he was etching his next rune onto the ore when a knock came from the door nearly startling him fortunately it didn't and his rune work wasn't ruined.

"Yes what is it?"

Gil entered the room looking at everything Harry had done to it in the last two months from adding a shelf and switching the worktable for a heavily reinforced one made of metal and the recent addition of a drafting table with what appeared to be a rough draft of a gauntlet of some sort.

They also noticed that along the left wall taking up the space where the head of his bed used to be was a massive bookshelf which was also filled with books on mathematics, robotics, circuitry, and electronics.

Harry had also replaced his bed with a Japanese Futon in the middle of the room, he had also moved the trunk of books he brought back with him nine days ago underneath the back right hand corner of his workstation though at the moment it was opened revealing the multitude of books stored within.

Currently though Harry had a book on runes sitting open on his desk to a page on the sowilo rune as well as the sample of silver with the small etching tool nearby.

Gil then asked the question on all three of their minds.

"Harry by any chance can you do any magic?"

Harry laughed half-heartedly before asking.

"Would you believe me if I said no?"

When the three shook their heads as he sighed and answered.

"Yes I can do magic."

Gil then seemed to become his age as he sighed and said.

"Well I have one more gift for you when you're ready."

Harry nodded dejectedly before turning back to his work to take his mind off of what he believed to be his adoptive uncle getting rid of him meanwhile with Gil, Lotte, and Aria.

"In a way it is sad we have to leave especially since Harry will be in danger when the Book of Darkness activates."

Aria stated point blank.

"Indeed but that depends on how much magic he has."

Was Gil's sullen reply before going towards the sofa down the hall where he pointedly sat and waited.

Meanwhile Harry was well… thinking very hard about what Gil could possibly have to give him.

Before shaking his head and etching in the finishing touches on the ambient magic absorbing rune.

 **Harry has read plenty of books which he obtained when he visited Diagon Alley with Tom the Innkeeper so he isn't only afraid Gil will abandon him but also thanks to the book on wizarding law he obtained while he was there he is also worried about breaking the laws revolving around what he believes to be magic in front of muggles.**

 **Now some might ask why Tom brought Harry to Diagon Alley in the first place, well it was do to the fact that Harry for one wasn't lost causing Tom to believe he was the son of a witch or wizard and was sent to grab something for them, or in other words he thought Harry was on an errand run.**

 **7 Winds thanks for the review and I will try to tie it in during jewel seeds but if I can't then I will go ahead and tie it in at the Book of Darkness incident also I will try to get more details in there but I worry I might have to dig out a map of Great Britain and Scotland.**

 **Please post a review thank you.**


	4. Chapter 3: Emancipation and The Dragon

-  
 **Three hours after the big reveal  
** -  
Was Harry scared? No he was terrified majorly due to the tone of voice Gil had used when he had last spoken to Harry a few hours ago about receiving another gift.

But here he was slowly walking towards the waiting seat by the coffee table as if he were walking into a lion's den.

As Harry entered the room Gil had looked up and was literally looking right at him while Lotte and Aria stood behind him on either side.

Gil then gestured for him to sit in the armchair across from them which he did promptly.

After doing so he watched as Gil sighed and started

"Harry I'm leaving.  
Harry's eyes widened in shock as he asked,

"What, but why?"

Gil then looked Harry in the eye and said,

"I have important business to attend to. Sadly Lotte and Aria will be needed to help me with this."

If Harry wasn't terrified before he was most definitely terrified now as he asked,

"Are you going to return me to the D-dursleys?"

Fortunately Gil shook his head as he replied with.

"No I am not, in fact my current gift to you is this apartment and the bookstore downstairs as I have recently signed papers to have you emancipated."  
Harry nodded having read multiple law books on the subject before asking.

"Will you ever return?"

Gil shrugged not knowing whether he would or not. Gil then decided to move on by asking,

"Harry how powerful is your magic?"

Harry shrugged not knowing while saying

"I accidentally blew up the gold and the copper before I started work on the silver."

Gil sputtered slightly at this before straightening up and asking,

"And this is without training?"

Harry nodded followed by Gil as he then telepathically spoke to Lotte.

" _This is surprising and in some sense bad since he will most likely be targeted by the Book of Darkness' Guardian Knights."_

" _You've got that right."_

Was Lotte's telepathic reply when Aria voiced her thoughts.

" _Did either of you notice that he showed up on the same night that the Book of Darkness was to be given to Hayate?"_

Gil seemed to stiffen at this if only momentarily when he sent another telepathic message.

" _Are you saying that the book was calling to him and that I gave it to the wrong person."_

Aria sent a mental shrug as a reply.

Harry then broke up the mental conversation by asking,

"Do you know anything about magic?"

Gil sighed then answered by stating,

"I'll get back to you on that."

Gil then stood up ruffled Harry's hair and headed down the stairs Lotte and Aria following close behind him leaving Harry alone in his apartment.

 **Thirty minutes later Harry's Apartment**  
-

Harry sighed not knowing whether or not Gil Graham had any knowledge about magic.

He then went to where Gil would stay entering it and remembering something Gil said.

" _Remember do not go into my study."_

Harry may be sad that Gil wouldn't be back for a long time if at all but at least Harry could do what he wanted to do now and the fact that Lotte and Aria taught him how to be self-sufficient along with those people.

Harry looked around in Gil's room for a little before heading across the way into his study where he found something amazing and helpful.

Gil Graham's study was in a lack of better terms immaculate.

Sitting against the left wall was a table covered in rough drafts for electronic device of some kind called Durandal which on closer examination was a staff designed to focus some form of energy similar to his own idea to focus his magic.

Harry also noticed the weird metal sitting on a worktable of some kind along with a green gem which was seemingly meant to be part of a first attempt at creating Durandal from what Gil's drafts suggested.

there were also a few books on how to make devices like Durandal sitting on another table by the back wall or in the bookshelf right next to it.

Harry grabbed all of the things he deemed useful from Gil's study including the green gem and the weird greyish silver metal.

When he arrived back in his room he started to work on something.

Over the next three weeks Harry was in his room more often than not and had missed about a week's worth lunches.

When passing his free time by studying what all was in Gil's study it seems that Gil knew about a different sort of magic than what Harry had read about in his books from Diagon Alley.

Harry would also go to the Leaky Cauldron to visit with Tom.

He'd also head out that way to enter Diagon Alley for books on Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, and surprisingly Occlumency.

Harry had picked up a book on occlumency while searching for information on how to think faster and commit to more calculations to help in his studies on arithmancy.

While he was looking through the book a passage caught his attention on a man who had developed a form of occlumency that split processing time in half by developing his occlumency to divide the work between two separate categories where they would be calculated and put back together which would then repeat until all the equations are handled leaving him with the answer.

After reading that article Harry decided to develop occlumency of his own so he could do exactly what that man had demonstrated while also protecting himself from legilimency and developing a mindscape.

The only difference between what Harry intended to do and what the man from the article did was that instead of having two categories to separate them he would have somewhere between twelve to thirteen.

Then about two months after Harry's birthday and Gil's departure Harry walked out of his workshop as he dubbed it smoke trailing him and a triumphant grin adorning his soot covered face.

"I did it!"

Harry shouted to no one as he lifted up what appeared to be finely crafted metal vambraces made of the weird material left in Gil's study.

The vambraces were beautiful in many ways, Harry had seemingly etched tiny dragon shapes into the sides with a large dragon head taking up the top with flames going down to the tips of each finger and the jaw making up the palm area.

On the left gauntlet there was a small indentation where a green gem was fitted into the gauntlet which glowed releasing a beautiful emerald colored light.

"Now what to call you?"

Harry asked himself trying to think of something creative to name his vambraces when a name struck him.

"I'll call you Draconis Grand master of the Rune Dragon Sentinels or Draco for short."

To which the green crystal seemed to glow in agreement.

Harry then placed Draco on his left hand then slid the rest of him on his right before saying,

"Draco activate."

After which there was a blinding flash of light as Harry formed a barrier jacket for himself.

His barrier jacket was made up of a skin tight bodysuit covered at the legs by a pair of grey light plate leggings that were loose enough to not hinder his movement and light enough not to slow him down.

While his upper body was covered in a green and red plate mail that looked heavy but was light and comfortable while not hindering his movement by having perfectly placed joints though it did slow him down a little this was also covered by a pitch black trench coat.

Harry's head was covered with a gold rimmed black hood and his mouth had a shinobi face cover on it that was a cerulean blue color.

Draco had also transformed into what appeared to be small metal dragon heads with fingers of fire sticking out of their mouths.

When suddenly five weird square cartridge slots popped out of the sides of Harry's left vambrace.

To which Harry was thankful he had found a rune version of a limitless expansion charm to fit them.

Harry then pulled out five rectangular metal cartridges as he then slid one into a slot while he declared,

"Activate White Knights Guard!"

Causing a spectral knights shield with the insignia of a Hungarian Horntail in the middle to manifest in front of him protectively.

Harry then ejected the cartridge while smiling excitedly before deactivating Draco.

Harry then said happily,

"There is still something missing but you my friend are the device of dragons."

To which the green gem glowed in agreement.

 **The idea to have Durandal be made in Gil Graham's study came to me by accident but it kinda worked out in the end as Harry finally got his idea which is based off of both A.) Seeing a clip from a Yugioh episode and B.) reading Lupine Horror's HP/MGLN crossover which I will give 90% of the credit to, the other 10% going to Konami for creating yugioh.**

 **I also purposely gave Harry's device the nickname Draco for the purpose of a running gag later in the story as well as the fact that Draco means dragon in latin.**

 **Thank you for posting 7 Winds and I am glad you enjoyed the previous chapter**

 **Don't forget to read and review.**


	5. Chapter 4: Seeking Intelligence

-  
 **Harry's Apartment Two Weeks After Making Draco**

"Uuaagh!"

Harry cried out quite angrily as he started pacing back and forth while saying,

"I've tried everything these stupid books of his say on how to make a device intelligent so.

Why. Isn't. IT WORKING!"

"Uuaagh!"

Before he abruptly turned to said device and said,

"Sorry it's just I still haven't been able to one-hundred percent complete you yet and I don't know why."

Harry then sighed and put his hands to his head in thought.

'It's been two weeks since I finished making Draco and I'm still no closer to making it intelligent. Sure I've successfully made an instant toast toaster, a never ending ink pen, a book that records everything I know, and a self sufficient laptop computer.

But I have yet to make Draco truly intelligent.'

That was when Harry's new planetside satellite (more like hacked and stole via a remote server.) picked up multiple magical signals that would about nine months from the current date which happened to be October 31 or Halloween.

Now that was a surprise to Harry.

'Oh well no candy hunting.'

Harry thought to himself as he typed in a request to his satellite to find out the predetermined landing coordinates.

When the answer returned Harry had gained what many would call a cheshire grin as he thought,

'I've always wanted to visit Japan.'

Which was of course the honest to God truth especially after he started to learn how to speak Italian, German, French, Swedish, Gaelic, Egyptian, Spanish, Russian, Romanian, Greek, and Japanese.

Alright now that he thought about it he had too much time on his hands.

That was when Harry decided that he would go to Gringotts to see if there was anyway for him to book passage to wizarding Japan, well while he was there he may as well see if any of the goblins there are willing to teach him gobbledegook.

Harry then stood up walked over to Draco and asked,

"You ready to go on a trip?"

To which Draco's gem glowed in a yes gesture.

Harry nodded at this before picking up all of his books neatly placing them on shelves in his library which he happened to make using his trunk along with all of the things he thought he would need and just to be safe he took his toaster, his special ink pen, his record book, and his laptop.

After which he closed his trunk activated the stability runes on it flipped the blood lock to active, and started up the shrinking runes before sliding it into one his trench coats twenty secret pockets.

After which he collected his masters potion kit along with his suitcase of many, many, ingredients and reagents.

He then used the shrinking rune which he placed on his potions kit to slide it in his pocket, fortunately for him he didn't need to place any stability runes on the kit due to it already being charmed with a stability spell as well as having each flask bare a no tip spell so when he next opened the kit there wouldn't be a mess.

After he was done with that he slid his shoes on put Draco in his outside pocket and walked downstairs locking the doors behind him as he exited out into the late night air.

He then walked to the Leaky Cauldron without issue where he spoke with him for a little before headed out back and using his knuckles to tap the pattern on the brick wall while pushing small amounts of magic into his fists.

Thus acting in place of a wand and opening the way into Diagon Alley.

After which he then began to walk with purpose towards the white marble giant otherwise known as Gringotts the wizard bank.

 **Entrance to Gringotts**  
-

Upon his arrival he noticed all of the goblins at the door staring at him before turning away as the doors opened showing a message.

 _Enter, stranger, but take heed_

 _of what awaits the sin of greed,_

 _for those who take, but do not earn,_

 _must pay most dearly in their turn._

 _So if you seek beneath our floors_

 _a treasure that was never yours,_

 _Thief, you have been warned, beware,_

 _of finding more than treasure there._

Harry nodded before saying straight to the goblins at the entrance,

"Nice message, mind if I borrow it for my personal belongings?"

Which caused them both to break out into barely suppressed fits of laughter as one of them shook his head and said.

"No not at all young one, it has been a great while since someone made us laugh."

Harry nodded in acceptance of the obvious praise he received from a goblin no less as he said,

"I'll keep that in mind when I return."

As he continued on into the bank where he was slightly surprised from the amount of activity the bank was receiving.

Though by no means was it high the great hall was still filled with a small amount of people, goblins and humans alike heading to and from place to place.

Harry then decided to head to the nearest accountant not currently doing anything beyond stamping on papers of possible importance.

He then waited for the goblin to finish before it stood up and looked over it's desk and said,

"And you are?"

Harry spoke up and said

"Harry Potter, and yours sir?"

The goblin nodded to him before saying,

"Griphook, now state your business."

Harry nodded and answered,

"I'm here to see if I can book passage to wizarding Japan as well as if I have anything left from my parents."

Griphook nodded at this as he said,

"To answer your first request we must first see to your second request.

Griphook then hopped down from his stool and walked up to Harry to lead him into an empty waiting room before heading through another door leaving Harry to sit on an irritating red couch as he waited.

 **Gringotts Waiting Room 12**  
-

About seven minutes later Griphook returned with another goblin carrying an ornate dagger and a parchment of some sort.

Then Griphook stood in front of Harry and said,

"Take the knife and prick your finger, then let your blood drip onto the paper and it will do the rest."

Harry nodded before doing just that.

He didn't have to wait long as he was immediately rewarded with two keys appearing on the paper.

Meanwhile Griphook and the blood checker looked over the paper before nodding.

Griphook then said,

"The small key is to the trust your mother and father left you, the second is to the potter family vaults which you received due to being emancipated. Would you like us to collect all other copies of the keys to your vaults?"

Harry nodded before asking.

"By any chance can you book passage to Japan for me, and exchange one-thousand galleons into yen?"

Griphook nodded but added,

"Though you will have to wait until morning to go to Japan."

Harry nodded thankfully, especially considering the fact he will have more than enough time to prepare for when the twenty-one magical shooting stars arrive.

 **It seems Harry will be involved in the jewel seed incident after all as you can guess by reading this chapter. He also seems to be a master computer hacker which is to say bad news for anyone he doesn't like.**

 **The running Draco gag has begun and prepare for a big time jump next chapter.**

 **Thank you 7 Winds for reviewing again and also thank you RebeliousOne for reviewing multiple times in the past hour, hour and half based on when the site updates my story.**

 **Also to all of you who are wondering Harry has recovered from his eye problems unfortunately he does not let his hair grow out.**

 **Just to be clear Draco is the name of his homemade device which is in the shape of a pair of dragon heads.**

 **Please review thank you.**


	6. Chapter 5: Rain of Jewels

He was really glad he ran away, after all if he hadn't run away from the Dursley's his eyesight would still be bad, he wouldn't have met Gil Graham, Lotte, or Aria Liese, and he definitely wouldn't have been able to buy a house in Japan.

The house he decided to buy was a pretty two floored complex in Uminari City across the street from one Hayate Yagami who happened to be a handicapped young girl that seemed to enjoy books about as much as him.

Though there were some downsides for one he was alone almost all the time, he was scared Hayate might find a way to corrupt him with her plot to take over the world using cosplay, and in about two weeks the magic comets would be here.

Which would mean going out and collecting them then studying them then modifying Draco, and finally returning home from what could be considered a business trip.

"Hey Harry why are you always wearing those heavy looking metal gloves?"

Hayate asked as Harry walked her to the library.

"To make a fashion statement."

Was Harry's smooth reply having answered this same question multiple times before.

Hayate then turned to look at him and pouted having not received the answer she wanted.

Harry shrugged having grown accustomed to her usual antics before stopping much to the surprise of Hayate.

Which then asked,

"Is something wrong Harry?"

Harry shook his head in reply when in reality he was thinking,

'Oh man I was wrong they're coming down right now. I best drop Hayate off at the library quick, I should be glad that I keep Draco on me at all times.'

Harry then began walking again.

4 minutes later in front of the Uminari Public Library  
-

"See you later Hayate I have some things I forgot I needed to do, oh yeah tell Suzuka I said hi."

Hayate nodded as Harry left before heading inside to meet with her friend Suzuka which Harry introduced her to.

Outside Harry waited for Hayate to be out of sight before taking off down the street at full speed mentally screaming to himself about hard running interference on these comets is going to be.

Fortunately he was still patting himself on the back for his most helpful accident to date.

Harry's most recent attempt at making Draco intelligent led to Harry creating a long range magic detector, all Harry had to do was flip it on and poof it started scanning for raw magic signatures.

Harry had also been able to add the tracker to his right vambrace for quick access which he was glad for.

"Thank goodness the first one to land is coming down towards the beach."

Harry said as he slid and took a turn down the street with his favorite cafe the Midori-ya.

Sadly he was busy and couldn't stop.

"Draco calculate the estimated time until that rock touches down."

At this the gem in his left vambrace glowed for a moment before telepathically projecting the answer to Harry.

Harry then sped up fear evident as he realized that he would only have about two minutes to grab it before high tide took it out to sea.

Fortunately he arrived just in time to see it land only a few feet away.

"Fuugh now let's see what it is shall we."

It was at that precise moment when five others struck down in the ocean causing Harry to yell,

"Oh come on! Really I get here to catch one of them and then I fail to catch five is this seriously happening right now really."

He then sighed and picked up the one he did get it was an articulate blue gemstone that was in a diamond shape by geometric terms with the color taking on darker shades as it got closer to the center.

Harry nodded to himself deciding what to do with it.

"Now Draco record. First test I'm going to push some of my magic into unusual space jewel."

Which was a big mistake as it launched him back three feet as it began to glow in a magical light.

It then spoke in a deep resonating tone,

"I am Numeral IXV and I will grant you a single wish."

Harry who was currently recovering from his unexpected flight was grinning like a madman as he answered.

"Good, because I want you to become my devices artificial intelligence."

The jewel sputtered flabbergasted by the boy as it replied.

"W-what you want me to what?"

"You heard me and mind you that was my wish."

Was Harry's reply as the jewel seed was left surprised before saying.

"Y-you why I oughta, you could have had anything you desired anything at all and you wish for…"

"Yep."

Harry answered before the seed could finish.

The seed then grumbled out,

"Great just great now I have to follow the orders of a child for the rest of my life, and his children, and his children's children why couldn't it have been Numeral I?"

Draco then absorbed Numeral IXV taking it in and glowing before suddenly shining a blinding white as Numeral IXV was integrated into the system.

When the flash died down Harry looked at Draco as it then said,

"Greetings my Liege."

In latin the language Harry had wanted Draco to speak in the first place.

Draco then continued,

"Initial update complete, scans suggest that you collect twenty more for added modification."

Harry nodded then turned to the ocean sighed and said,

"I'm going for those five first then I will go for the rest tomorrow."

Draco's reply was,

"Understood."

Harry smiled and called out,

"Draconis Grandmaster of The Rune Dragon Sentinels activate!"

With that Harry flashed into his Barrier Jacket while Draco opened a cartridge slot.

Harry then began digging around in one of his many pockets before finding the one he was looking for.

After which he pulled out a cartridge with the image of a sea-dragon on it before calling out,

"Gills of the Sea-Dragon!"

Sliding the cartridge into the open slot as he ran towards the ocean knowing that he would suffocate on land soon.

He happened to dive in just as the cartridge activated saving him from dying like a beached whale.

Harry then swam down towards the bottom swiftly knowing he would only have about thirty minutes to search the bottom before having to return to the surface for air.

Luckily he found three of them within ten minutes sitting close together on the same rock shelf before moving on.

He spent another seven minutes searching for a fourth before finding it.

Now he also added that together with the five minutes it took him to get down here so he only had eight minutes left and began his swim to the surface when something blue caught his eye.

It was the fifth Jewel Seed which he then proceeded to grab before moving towards the surface.

thankfully he had just broke the water's surface when his Gills of the Sea-Dragon ran out of magic and needed to be recharged.

After which he swam to the beach before deactivating Draco as he then said,

"Draco modify."

He then placed the Jewel seeds onto Draco where it then proceeded to absorb them.

Draco then said,

"Twelve hours until modifications are complete."

At this Harry looked toward the direction of the library knowing that his still wet hair would be dry by the time he got to the library to take Hayate home.

Another small blessing was that if his barrier jacket got wet that his actual clothing didn't.

It was as Harry was walking back to the library that another magical presence touched down in the local park undetected even by Harry's magic tracker.

The presence then pulled out a red gem and said wide area search.

With those words multiple glowing green orbs flitted out of sight to begin their search for the Jewel Seeds.

 **About two hours later Harry having stopped at the Midori-ya Cafe on his walk back**  
-

Harry was whistling merrily as he took Hayate home when she asked,

"Harry what put you in such a good mood?"

Harry smiled playfully at Hayate and said,

"I'll conquer the world before you Hayate."

Hayate huffed and stated.

"No you won't."

Harry then said,

"Oh really and how far are you with that?"

Hayate gained a gleam in her eyes as she said,

"Suzuka is bringing some of her friends with us to the next convention."

Harry then gasped and jokingly said,

"Oh my lord They're multiplying."

 **Yep Harry royally screwed a Jewel seed into being Draco's AI and Harry will most likely use the Gills of the Sea-Dragon again in the Tri-Wizard Tournament but it will obviously be modified in between.**

 **What is the modification to Draco? Will Hayate ever conquer the world with cosplay? You will get one of the questions answered in the next chapter.**

 **Thank you 7 Winds, RebeliousOne, and Sandstone Dragon for your reviews.**

 **Please Review, thank you.**


	7. Chapter 6: First Contact

-  
 **11:26 p.m. Uminari City Red Light District  
-**

Harry was currently seeking out more Jewel Seeds after hours unfortunately he ended up waiting a day so that Draco could finish the modifications it was doing.

Currently it was closing in on 11:30 p.m. When suddenly a high level magical signature pinged rapidly on Draco's tracker.

Harry looked at the coordinates sighed stepped into an alley and said,

"Draco activate"

With a flash that went unnoticed by anyone still in the area.

Afterward Harry sprung into action having picked up parcour two weeks into his arrival at Japan.

Now on the rooftops he was running as fast as he could towards the location of the magic being detected.  
-

 **12 Minutes Later Uminari Local Vet Clinic**  
-

When he arrived he landed on a tree across from one of Hayate's new friends,

'Hey isn't that Hayate's new friend Nanoha Takamachi?'

He also noticed the furret nearby talking with her and a weird amorphous blob made of raw magic then just as he sprang towards a nearby tree the furret put up a barrier while Nanoha held a little red jewel in front of her.

Harry's eyes widened as he realized what was going on before deciding to intervene when the creature sprang at her.

He landed directly in front of her as her barrier jacket formed saying in a deep baritone,

"White Knights Guard."

Activating the pre-loaded cartridge which then blocked the creatures attack sending it backwards into the tree he had just left.

It also resulted in him startling Nanoha who fell backwards from the scare as Harry asked his voice a deep baritone,

"Are you alright?"

Nanoha nodded as she then asked,

"Who are you?"

Harry shifted his head just enough for Nanoha to see one of his emerald green eyes as he said,

"You can call me The Sky Knight."

He then turned back to the beast as he then announced.

"Now let me show how a warrior fights beast."

Causing the abomination to growl at him while he loaded a new cartridge into his recently added right side slot system which looked like it was a rip off of a duel disk from Yugioh.

Harry then said,

"Come forth servant of Draconis, The almighty Blue Rune Dragon Sentinel!"

And with that there was a flash of light.

When the light faded Nanoha looked to where the Sky Knight was she was shocked.

For there in place of the Sky Knight was a huge dragon made of metal that was colored blue with white glowing orbs for eyes and in the shape of a Ukrainian Ironbelly.

She then noticed that situated on its neck was the Sky Knight.

His duel disk rip-off having somehow transformed into an elegant Japanese Wakizashi with glistening azure runes decorating both sides of it.

The Sky Knight then declared

"To victory."

Before signaling his great metal beast forward to which it did by stomping forward faster than one would have expected an eighteen ton metal dragon to have been able to move.

Within a second the metal dragon had torn the jewel beast in half leaving the Sky Knight to retrieve the Jewel Seed.

That was when Yuuno intervened having noticed something.

"Hey umm… Sky Knight why are all of the knuckle joints on your left vambrace made up of Jewel Seeds?"

The Sky Knight turned and looked down at Yuuno while the Blue Rune Dragon Sentinel had decided to nuzzle Nanoha affectionately.

"Ah so you've noticed, well you see it is because a Jewel Seed is the Artificial Intelligence of my device."

Yuuno's eyes widened at least as big as a furrets eyes could go while asking,

"How?"

The Sky Knight's reply to Yuuno was,  
"It asked me for a wish and my answer was for it to become the artificial intelligence of my device how else, speaking of which to complete my device I now need fourteen more do you perchance happen to have any Jewel Seeds on you?"

At this Raising Heart glowed and stated,

"Releasing Numeral IXX."

The Sky Knight nodded as he took the still active Numeral XXI and the inactive IXX and placed them against Draco's core where Draco then said in Latin,

"Integrating...Integration complete. Thanks to previous modification's similarities this modification will require only five minutes."

The Sky Knight then looked to the Blue Rune Dragon Sentinel and shouted,  
"Hey don't do that!"

For the beast had knocked Nanoha over and was about to lay on her like an actual mother dragon would it's clutch when not being harassed or fed which would have crushed poor Nanoha.

The Sky Knight then looked to his sword causing Yuuno and Nanoha to look.

They then noticed that most of the runes on the blade had stopped glowing or were currently fading.

"Hm it seems the magic has almost depleted, Eject cartridge."

With that the Blue Rune Dragon Sentinel's cartridge was ejected and the sword faded returning to its original position as a rip-off duel disk on his right arm.

When the process was finished Draco then declared,

"Modification complete stand by mode active."

The Sky Knight nodded and then said,

"Draconis Grandmaster of the Rune Dragon Sentinels Activate."

There was then a flash of light on his right vambrace as the two new Jewel Seeds replaced the knuckle joints of his ring and index fingers.

The Sky Knight then asked,  
"Draco what are your new capabilities?"

Draco recorded the question and answered.

"My liege I am now capable of releasing a low level anti-magic pulse or AMP for fifty meters when you slam your knuckles together."

The Sky Knight then whistled a cat call as he said,

"Nice, very nice but will this affect my spells?"

Draco answered swiftly to this question.

"No the pulse is synchronized to your magic signature so as not to disrupt your magic."

He nodded before looking at Nanoha and Yuuno as he said.

"Good night to you all and we shall meet again."

Before stating,

"Wings of The Horntail Activate."

Causing dragon wings to appear on his back while simultaneously activating his second pre-loaded cartridge.

He then took to the skies leaving Yuuno and Nanoha there.

Nanoha then blurted out,

"I totally want to be able to fly like that with Raising Heart."

While Yuuno was thinking,

'I've never seen a device that could speak any language other than Midchildan or do any of the things his did just then.

Yuuno then turned to Nanoha and asked,

"Nanoha do you know anything about this Sky Knight?"

To which Nanoha shook her head as she said.

"No nothing other than he is totally awesome and I just learned that."

Meanwhile Harry was flying over the public park to get home while thinking.

'So Nanoha is a mage this might complicate things, but she is kind of cute...' 'Get your head in the game Harry collect the Jewel Seeds, complete Draco, finish work on the other sentinels, and get back to Gil's before squatters decide it would make a nice hangout.'

Harry then said,

"In the meantime I've got more specialized spell cartridges to make after all seven personal spell cartridges and two golem summons cartridges isn't a lot of variety and I have yet to begin work on the attachment cartridges."

Then his magic detector went off as it picked up another Jewel seed causing him to turn and fly over Nanoha's house before landing in an alley where he dispelled his wings for recharging.

He then walked out of the alley kneeled down in front of the Jewel seed and picked it up.

After dealing with that he then turned and walked home.

 **Amazing seeing how much Harry has grown especially when you consider the fact that he just revealed the first of the rune sentinels idea that I intend to have him use.**

 **Harry has also been able to collect nine Jewel Seeds so far much quicker than Nanoha, or Fate in far less time.**

 **Thank you for reviewing 7 Winds and to answer your question We might never know.**

 **Also thank you Sandstone Dragon for your review on chapter 6 and I believe this chapter at least answered your question on Nanoha and Draco's tracking abilities, now for your last question no Draco is not become a Lost Logia in reality he is becoming the most powerful device in existence so powerful in fact that after all twenty-one Jewel seeds are combined to it if it were to come into physical contact with the Book of Darkness defense program it would cannibalize the bastard keep all of the goodies and spit out the trash.**

 **Oh another thing Draco can absorb one jewel seed and then another five seconds later but they would end up being different modifications which would bog down on his processing time.**

 **Please review thank you.**


	8. Chapter 7: Battle of the Giant Cat?

-  
 **2 Weeks Later**

Harry was glad he had decided to develop more spell cartridges.

Especially since he had to move quickly to keep Nanoha from collecting jewel seeds.

Currently the amount of jewel seeds he has collected was thirteen and it was getting harder to intercept Nanoha especially after running into her for the second time when she declared,  
" _I'll follow in your footsteps Sky Knight for one day I wish to be a hero like you and soar through the skies."_

Harry still had the shivers from hearing that but anyway

'Didn't Hayate want me to take her somewhere today?'

Harry thought to himself when suddenly,

'Oh yeah she wanted me to take her over to Suzuka's and I was invited as well might as well go get ready and pick Hayate up.'

Harry then proceeded to put two slices of bread in his toaster, press the switch, wait half a second, grab the toast, and eat it before grabbing his trench coat, slide it on, put his shoes off and go out the door.

Thankfully due to the recent induction of four more Jewel Seeds Draco had gained a gem form so Harry could have Draco in his breast coat pocket which was the only one not magically modified.

Harry then proceeded to go over to Hayate's place and knock on the door though much to Harry's surprise instead of Hayate answering it was her doctor Sachie Ishida.

Harry nodded to her and said,

"Good morning Mrs. Ishida, I came to take Hayate over to Suzuka's."

Harry then noticed that behind Mrs. Ishida Hayate was wearing a mournful expression as he then asked.  
"Mrs. Ishida is something wrong?"

She nodded her head and said,

"It seems that Hayate forgot that she had a doctor's appointment today when I came to pick her up."

Harry couldn't help but snigger as Hayate's face gained a tinge of pink from the embarrassing situation she was in.

Meanwhile Mrs. Ishida shook her head before saying,

"Don't you have somewhere to be Mr. Potter?"

Which definitely reminded Harry that he indeed had somewhere to be causing him to bolt down the street and in the direction of Suzuka's house.

-  
 **Suzuka's House 1 Hour Later**

When Harry arrived he wasn't to thrilled.

This was because his magic detector had picked up a magical signature on a Jewel Seed add in the fact that the tracker couldn't get a beat on it with Nanoha also being there definitely did not improve his mood.

That was when he decided to go searching.

"Hey Suzuka I need to use the restroom can I go do that?"

Suzuka nodded allowing Harry to leave.

Once out of sight Harry then slipped out the back door.

(Begin Mission Impossible lyrics)

Harry then began climbing the walls to see if a bird's eye view would help him spot the blasted thing.

Once up there Harry activated Draco to help with his search by using the recent addition of a grapple hook to swing between the house and the trees in the backyard then as he was planning on returning to the roof of the house via rooftop everything went wrong.

(Music End)

The Jewel Seed had activated Harry could see the glow quite clearly fortunately Nanoha had brought Yuuno along so it wasn't long before there was a barrier in place.

So when the Sky Knight appeared Nanoha wasn't to shocked.

What was truly shocking was the blonde in a black leotard holding a bardiche.

Harry was the first to notice since he had an innate sense of knowing when to duck.

Which fortunately meant he wouldn't have a headache tomorrow morning.

He swiftly turned around cartridge in hand as he asked,

"Who are you, and why are you here?"

She then set down on the ground and said.

"Who I am is of no concern to you, and I am here for the Jewel Seed."

Harry shrugged before saying,

"Sorry but I can't have any interlopers so I'll talk to you when I'm done."

He then slotted a cartridge with the image of a giant into the summons slot followed by a cartridge with the image of a suit of armor going into a slot under it as he declared,

"Come forth Grandesque Giant Guardian of the Yellow Rune Dragon Sentinel, Equip with Frostforge Armor."

After which a metal twenty-two foot tall giant that was colored yellow appeared wearing armor made of an ice like substance.

The giant then swung one of its giant metal hands at her like she was a fly fortunately the girl was swift enough to dodge the attack.

Though surprisingly her counter attack in the form of a photon lancer failed stupendously thanks to the fact that by the time it had reached the giant's armored form it had somehow frozen solid before shattering like glass against the hulking constructs armor.

Meanwhile Harry had used brilliant planning in the form of a fish to tie up the giant kitten but that didn't mean he wasn't seriously doubting his current career choices.

After all how many people would hire a man who said that one of his crowning achievements was tying up a giant kitten.

Anyway after Harry was done tying it up he dumped what was in many regards bowel cleaning fluids for magic down the poor animal's throat.

After Harry finished with that he turned around deactivating Grandesque and the Frostforge armor before saying.

"Hey are you done now because I've already dealt with the cat and need any Jewel Seeds you might have considering the fact that I've integrated thirteen of them into my device where they can't be removed ever again."

The girl seemed to pale at his words in fear of what she had just heard.

During this she shifted a little bit causing Harry to glimpse a scar of some sort faintly running down her left arm.

Harry then realized what was wrong with her causing him to bow his head shadowing his already almost unseeable facial features.

His body then bristled angrily before he looked at her his eyes holding nothing other than a look of barely restrained rage as he asked,  
"Who gave you it?"

The girl then looked at him before asking,

"What?"

Harry then asked venomously.

"Who gave you the Scar residing on your Left Arm?!"

The girl's eyes widened in shock at the fact that he noticed it before he continued.

"Because they have committed a Heinous and inhuman crime, against any government, life, and against ME!"

He finished yelling the last word.

The Sky Knight then took a deep breath to calm himself before saying,

"Give me any Jewel Seeds you have and the coordinates to your boss so I can deliver all fourteen of the ones I've collected."

It was precisely at that moment that the kitten pooped out the Jewel seed and shrunk back to normal.

The Sky Knight then picked up the seed cleaning it on his sleeve and integrating it into Draco which only took fifteen seconds to do along with the modification which was instant.

The girl nodded seemingly accepting this since he had fourteen already, after which she gave him her Jewel Seed along with a note bearing the dimensional coordinates necessary.

She then proceeded to leave believing he was trying to be helpful.

While in reality he had other plans with the coordinates, and not all of them were pretty.

Though he wasn't going to tell her that.

He then decided that his bathroom time had come to an end as he then turned to Nanoha and said.

"Hopefully the next time we meet won't be as a big a debacle as this ma'am."

Before he used the hidden grapple hook to get out of there.

He wasn't afraid obviously, well maybe… Ok he was afraid of Nanoha or at least Fangirl Nanoha as he had dubbed her.

Maybe it was the twinkling of her eyes when he would take off like a vigilante crime fighter or the way she seemed to always have a sketchpad to draw him as he fought, or maybe even the way she would come up to him with stars in her eyes and ask how he could summon dragon wings and fly off into the night.

But none of that mattered now as he slipped into the bathroom window before changing back into his normal clothes and slid Draco back into his pocket.

Harry then flushed the toilet and let the sink run for a minute for affect as he then opened the door and went outside to Suzuka and Arisa just as Nanoha came out of the treeline Yuuno in hand as she said.

"Hey guys I've got Yuuno."

She then noticed Harry was with them as he then said,

"Hey Nanoha what was up with Yuuno?"

Nanoha shrugged before saying,

"Yuuno must have seen something interesting."

Meanwhile Yuuno was staring intently at Harry be catching the glint of something green in Harry's breast pocket as he then dived out of Nanoha's arms, sprang onto Harry and stuck his head into the pocket.

Harry then attempted to catch Yuuno and failed as Yuuno took Draco and scampered back to Nanoha before dropping it in her lap.

Nanoha looked down at the tiny green orb before looking up at Harry eyes wide as saucers before telepathically messaging the words.

' _You-you're the Sky Knight?'_

Harry then proceeded to drop his head on the table as he replied.

' _Yes, yes I am and I'll explain everything to you and your little Friend if you are willing to head over to my place.'_

Nanoha nodded slightly as Harry stood up and said,

"Thanks for the tea and the cookies but we've got to go."

Nanoha had stood up as well by this time as she prepared to leave when Suzuka jokingly sang out.

"Nanoha and Harry sitting in a tree,"

To which Arisa finished by singing,

"K. I. S. S. I. N. G."

They then sang the rest of the song together.

"First comes love,

Then comes marriage,

Then comes a baby in a baby carriage."

By this point they noticed how red Harry and Nanoha's faces were and couldn't help themselves before breaking out in full on fits of laughter due to them being as red as lobsters.

That was when both Harry and Nanoha decided that running away was the best option.

Neither trusting their voices enough to speak.

 **Hello and thank you for reading The Knight of The Fallen Sky and for those of you who have posted reviews on the previous chapter thank you and you will have the answers to your questions placed in numerical order below this message.**

 **1a. There are three sections two his Vambrace's cartridge system that go like this 1.) The personal defense system left arm five slots for things like the Flight of the Horntail and Gills of the Sea-Dragon, 2.) The summoning system right arm upper section of the rip-off duel disk five slots summons magical golems hand crafted over the time he was waiting for the Jewel Seeds arrival(A lot of the materials for the golems was obtained Via the Black Market on administered worlds.), and 3.) The equipment system right arm lower section of the rip-off duel disk five slots used to arm and armor his golem summons an example from this chapter would be the frostforge armor.**

 **1b. The power requirements of a cartridge are dependent upon their purpose, what the radius of effect is, and how large the spell is going to be. Take for example Harry's Blue Rune Dragon Sentinel it would require more magic than his White Knights Guard obviously due to its sheer size but when compared with Grandesque it will still take up more power even though Grandesque is bigger majorly due to the fact that it also has an elemental breath attack and can fly, and yes each and everyone of them is designed to be reused.**

 **1c. Yes they most definitely have a recharge time which is dependent on how long they were running and whether or not they ran out of magic, now the way they recharge is through multiple ambient magic collecting runes placed on the bottom of them.**

 **As an added bonus I will also tell you why Harry's rip-off duel disk didn't transform this chapter. It was because Grandesque was a golem designed to work independently from its master where as the Rune Dragon Sentinels themselves are just mounts for Harry though powerful in their own right, in fact it is for that reason Harry took the alias the Sky Knight.**

 **2\. Yes Draco could do so and probably would be used in such a way if VOLDEMORT were the main character though It can also just be an Artificial Pervert and just scan the other device and create its own components and additions from the scans.**

 **3\. Harder than the first two this one but all the same what I meant by that statement was in computer terms Trying to download two things at one time which usually causes lag and always, always succeeds in angering the person using it.**

 **On the minor Critique thing can you be more specific so I can go back and fix it Thank you.  
**

 **Please review thank you.**


	9. Chapter 8: Mad Science Lab, Revelations

What Nanoha saw as she entered Harry's house was totally the opposite of what she was expecting.

There was no finely dressed butler for one, Then there was the unknown green liquid bubbling over a bunsen burner in the corner, and she didn't even want to get started on the amount of metal shavings covering the floor.

She then blurted out,

"Goodness Harry how do you even live in this place?"

Harry looked at her before blankly saying,

"I don't."

Harry then decided to elaborate,

"You see about a week ago I remembered there was something called the Floo network and decided to get in touch with the Global Floo office and have them set me up for Floo here in Japan and also at my house in London. It does cause me trouble do to the time differences between here and there but I make do."

Nanoha nodded even though she did not understand a word of what he just said.

He then gestured for her to follow his lead as he then said.

"You see I modified my Floo connection so I could use the modern household a/c units to send me to the prefered location like so."

Harry then flipped the lid to the thermostat and moved the switch from onto the Floo and said,

"Repeat after me, Gil's Books."

And with that he was gone.

Nanoha suddenly inhaled breath in fear of what happened to Harry then with Yuuno in hand took a deep breath and stated,

"Gil's Books."

Then there was silence as there was now no one in the apartment.

 **Meanwhile with Fate.**  
-

As she entered her hideout she widened her eyes before yelling out,

"What did I just do!"

Causing Arf to trot up and ask,

"What's up Fate?"

Fate looked Arf in the eyes and said,

"I made a big mistake and I don't even know why I did it."

Arf shrugged and called out as she walked back to her bed.

"If you need my help just call me."

 **Back with Harry, Nanoha, and Yuuno.**

Fortunately when Nanoha reemerged from committing to a/c travel she was in one piece with Yuuno still in her arms as she asked,

"Hey Harry why did the girl do exactly as you told her to?"

Harry turned to her with a devilish grin as he replied,

"You see my device gained the ability to compel people to do what I ask without question when it is important or serious to me. This occurred after I collected thirteen Jewel Seeds. Or you could just say it was a jedi mind trick."

Nanoha started giggling at the reference to Star Wars. before asking,

"So how much money do you have?"

Harry shook his head and said.

"That would depend upon currency. In the British wizarding community my family was rich enough to buy a mansion, but in Great Britain I'm just above average whereas in Japan I am just below average, and in the Japanese wizarding community I am flat out broke and should be on the streets. But that's because of how much I have invested in businesses and used to buy the materials I needed for research, and personal projects."

Nanoha nodded solemnly when Yuuno finally caught on and asked,

"Wait what do you mean wizarding community there aren't any magical communities on this planet if there were the TSAB would know."

Harry shook his head and started petting Yuuno while saying,

"Sorry to break it to you but in this case you are incorrect and the reason the Time/Space Administration Bureau hasn't found them yet is because they are excellent at being Waldo."

Harry then smiled to himself as he remembered the fact that on each page he found Waldo in under a minute.

Nanoha noticing his smile decided now would be the best time to ask.  
"So how do you fly like that?"

Harry looked at her incredulously as he said,  
"Really, really now I have just brought you to Great Britain in the middle of the afternoon and the first question is how I summon my wings."

He then sighed and answered her by saying,

"Alright the best way to answer your question is an explanation on how I made the cartridges, so follow me."

Harry then led Nanoha and Yuuno away from the a/c unit and into what used to be Gil's study but was currently acting as a mad science lab with a hole smashed in its northern wall attaching it to what was Gil's room and is currently a lab extension.

Nanoha thought the other place was bad and it still was but this room was also a bit of a mess in its own right.

There were metal shavings covering the floor like dust would. Whereas the other place had a bunsen burner this thing had what would be considered a mad scientist's dream for a chemistry set sitting quite precariously between four metal desks tipping of the edges at certain points or even hanging over the side in the middle of the air and springing back and forth to shake the solution that enters them before moving on through another tube to move on to the next table.

Though to Nanoha's complete surprise all of the equipment Harry was using was completely and immaculately clean.

"Welcome to the Chemicals Lab. Sorry we had to walk through here to get to the Crafting Lab, I kind of had to block up the hallway so dangerous chemical smoke wouldn't enter the living area that is also why I blasted the wall attaching this room to the room my guardian used to use before he left and had me emancipated."

Nanoha wasn't to surprised by his reasons for extending the lab or the fact that he was emancipated what she wanted to ask about this was,

"What do you make with all of the this?"

She then gestured to the giant chemistry set and the black cauldron sitting at the beginning of the set.

Harry looked at her smiled and said

"Magically enriched chemicals used to fill the rune carvings on each of my cartridges, which decreases the recharge time, increases the capacity, and also makes the cartridges more magically efficient so I don't have to supplement them with my magic reserves except in high risk situations."

Yuuno looked at Harry as he asked suspiciously.

"What do you mean by supplement?"

Harry nodded at Yuuno as he said,

"Nice catch there Yuuno. What I mean by supplement is that I don't cast or use any magic of my own by using the cartridges' spells. Each of them is completely self sufficient in casting regards."

Yuuno looked at him incredulously as he said,

"That is completely impossible…"

Before Harry cut him off by saying,

"Unless I know the spell so thoroughly that I could write it out on the mathematical level. Which I do I also know them well enough that I was able to translate them into highly advanced runic arrays and inscribe these arrays on the back of each cartridge personally."

Yuuno then widened his eyes and said,

"That would make you as smart as…"

Harry finished for him.

"A high quality intelligent device, or five times smarter than an average human, and two times smarter than a base level super-computer yes."

Harry then decided to continue walking as he said,

"And that is just an eighth of my processing and thinking power."

Harry then stopped having noticed Yuuno and Nanoha freeze in place staring at him wide eyed.

 **Meanwhile in dimensional space on approach to Unadministered World 97.**  
-

"Hey Amy have you Figured out what that high level magic signature that keeps showing up is yet."

Amy shook her head and said,

"Sorry Chrono I've been trying to figure it out but the magical levels of this thing is just so strong that it is on a whole other level of magical power."

Chrono sighed as he realized he would be going in blind.

 **Back with Harry, Nanoha, and Yuuno.**  
-

"So here we are the birthplace of Draco as well as the Flight of the Horntail cartridge."

Harry announced as they entered what appeared to be a manufactoring room, which it had become recently as Harry now used it to mass produce the frame for his cartridges, Harry having turned the sofa in the living area into his bed.

Nanoha looked at it having not been to surprised by the way it looked, in fact anything less probably would have been a shock to her.

The only strange thing in the room was the book shelf that was against the wall by the door.

Harry then clapped his hands together and said,

"Ok if you would kindly follow me this way to the living room."

Harry then walked out the door and down the hall into what actually looked like it could sustain human life where he then proceeded to offer Nanoha a cup of tea while she sat down in an armchair.

When Harry returned two cups of tea in hand.

Harry then proceeded to hand one cup two Nanoha and seat himself on the sofa in a position directly opposite from her as he asked,

"Did you enjoy your tour of my apartment and the lab?"

Nanoha shrugged as she said,

"It was… Informative to say the least."

Harry nodded to her as he said,  
"The other house is the golem and equipment foundry, and downstairs is a bookstore which I own if you wish to know."

Nanoha looked at him and said,

"You own a bookstore."

Having given up on even asking about what he said.

Harry nodded as he then said,

"I also recently bought shares in Mc. Donalds and Facebook."

Nanoha then sighed and asked.

"Is there anything else you would like from us?"

Harry nodded and said,

"I would like both of you to promise to keep my identity a secret and that you won't speak a lick of what you saw in here."

Nanoha nodded determinedly as she said,

"I promise not to tell."

Yuuno on the other hand said,

"As long as it doesn't get me into trouble I'm in."

Harry nodded at them both before asking.  
"Can you to get back on your own?"

They both nodded before proceeding towards the direction of the a/c unit.

 **Thank you for reading the The Knight of The Fallen Sky and for those who were wondering what the heck was the matter with Fate last chapter this chapter answers that.**

 **Jewel Seed count:**

 **Harry: 15 Jewel Seeds**

 **Nanoha & Yuuno: 0 Jewel Seeds**

 **Fate: 0 Jewel Seeds**

 **That leaves 6 Jewel Seeds up for debate which are Numeral's I, III, V, VIII, XII, and XX**

 **Thank You for reviewing 7 Winds, yukicrewger2, RebeliousOne, and Sandstone Dragon.**

 **Please review thank you.**


	10. Chapter 9: Spa and the Sky Knights Debut

Harry was currently finishing up in the Garden of Time as he yelled out

"Garuda Burn it!"

Causing one of the four golems he currently had active named Garuda the Nightmare Phoenix to light itself on fire and dive down and strike a weird machine melting it down into a liquid.

Harry then looked behind him to see Grandesque and another metal giant that was colored green mopping up the rest of Precia Testarossa's sentinels.

He then turned to his right and looked directly at the now tied up Lady of the house Precia herself sitting in a corner with what appeared to be a metal ninja holding a kunai to her throat.

Harry then cleared his throat and spoke in his Sky Knight voice.

"This is what I think about the way you treat children."

After which he then raised his knuckles while lining them up to strike each other.

He then slammed them together sending out a pulse of energy that caused the last twelve sentinels to self-destruct in a very violent fashion.

The pulse also ravaged the remaining systems still active mulching their circuitry like ravenous lions tearing into the hide of a gazelle.

By the time the pulse had finished everything but life support, and the appliances in the kitchen, as well as one-fifth of the lighting.

Fortunately the pulse didn't reach the emergency lighting before dissipating so the room Harry was in still had light.

Harry then said,

"You have about a month to turn yourself in before I drop an anonymous tip to the TSAB. Oh don't try to run I can track you to the ends of existence itself."

With that Harry turned away letting his trench coat billow in the wind while his Garuda the Nightmare Phoenix stuck it's head into the hallway behind Precia's bed after which it pulled it's head back out bearing a container holding Alicia Testarossa inside.

It was at this moment that Precia cried out,

"Please don't take my dear sweet Alicia!"

Harry then turned to look at her and said,  
"I can't allow that, You've committed multiple crimes including child abuse, child neglect, and child endangerment any of which would have your children taken away. You also attempted to create a large scale dimensional tremor via the Jewel Seeds, the very thing that ruined all of your plans."

With that he turned back around dispelling the giants and the ninja before saying one last thing.

"Remember one month, I'd say that is enough time to make amends."

Garuda then placed Alicia next to Harry before being dispelled as well.

Harry then slotted a cartridge depicting a weird circle with energy coming off of it and up to the sky then slotted it saying,

"Atlas Transport activate."

With that he warped along with Alicia back to Earth.

 **A week later**

Harry was currently waiting with Hayate at the entrance to the mountainside spa waiting for Nanoha, Suzuka, and Arisa along with their respective families to show up.

Harry in the meantime was thinking.

' _I wonder if she will accept my advice after all I did kind of walk in like I owned the joint, smashed up her guards, ransacked the useful electronics, destroyed the rest of the electronics, and took her first child away.'_

Harry then sighed before thinking,

'Yeah I'm probably the villain in this situation.'

That was when the rest of their entourage arrived pulling into the nearby parking lot.

When Nanoha got up to Harry she asked,

"Hey Harry how did you get here before us?"

Harry laughed sheepishly as he said,

"A bus."

Hayate then seemingly gleefully said,

"It was amazing we got picked up by a blue triple decker bus that was going so fast everything around us was a blur of motion and instead of seats there were beds and…"

Harry then interjected by saying.

"Anyways we still need to go and get checked in."

That was when everyone walked in.

Meanwhile as this was going on Nanoha mentally asked,

'Was that true Harry what Hayate said I mean?'

Harry smirked slightly as he answered.

'I called the Night Bus for any stranded witch or wizard and punched Stan in the face before he could say a single word thus keeping our little secret a secret.'

Harry then telepathically said.

'Unfortunately for the rest of the ride I had to blackmail Stan to agree with everything I said and now I need to dig up more dirt on the poor sap.'

It was at this point that they arrived at their rooms.

"Harry You're going to be sleeping in this room."

Shiro said gesturing towards the room across from Nanoha, Suzuka, Arisa, and Hayate.

Harry nodded as he walked over to it and opened the tiny door and crawled into where he would be sleeping tonight after a few minutes he crawled back out and said,

"It's cozy."

Harry then decided to go to the bath ahead of everyone else.

When he arrived he was informed of the fact that it was a mixed bath which was to Harry in a word disturbing.

Harry then shook his head and slipped out of his clothes and grabbed a towel bringing it with him into the steaming bath house.

It was a few minutes in when Nanoha, Suzuka, Arisa, and Hayate decided to show up fortunately not noticing Harry as they entered the water.

It was just as Harry was reaching for his towel that they noticed him.

"Pervert!"

Was the first thing to be screamed out as Arisa threw her towel at him followed by Suzuka, Nanoha, and Hayate while he cried out.  
"It isn't my fault that this is a mixed bath!"

Before covering himself in his towel and running like a chicken with it's head cut off out of the bath chamber face so red he was surprised his heart hadn't stopped.

Dressed in a kimono Harry waited outside of the changing room to apologize.

When they came out Harry started,

"I'm so sorry…"

Then there was the sound of flesh meeting flesh as Harry was sent reeling from the blow that he received from Nanoha.

He then touched his red cheek feeling the now painful spot where she slapped him as he said,

"Yep I definitely deserved that. But didn't any of you read the sign saying it was a mixed bath?"

At this Nanoha gained a slight blush before stuttering out.

"N-no I didn't think we would need to read the sign."

Then Nanoha shifted as she tugged on the collar section of her kimono.

Harry then decided to say,

"I-I didn't look you know."

His statement causing the four uncomfortable girls to relax a little as Harry grabbed the handles of Hayate's wheelchair and began pushing her to their rooms.

Nanoha, Suzuka, and Arisa following directly behind them still blushing from the awkward experience.

It was then that they were stopped by a redheaded woman with a unique red gem sitting in the middle of her forehead like you would see in films on India.

She then spoke to Nanoha saying,

"You don't look so tough."

Which resulted in Harry going on high alert while Nanoha asked,

"Who are you?"

The woman then tilted her in fake confusion which Harry obviously noticed as she said.

"Oops my mistake I thought you were someone else."

With that she then stepped out of their way and continued on to the bath.

She then sent a telepathic message,

'See you around kid.'

Harry then responded by sending a message of his own in the Sky Knight's voice.

'You're a familiar that is why I recognized the gem on your forehead it's a telltale sign of a familiar which only disappears after a mage has two familiars or more.'

Causing the woman to stop as she then sent out,

'Who was that and how did you know all of that?'

Harry then sent another message this time throwing it off by focusing his magic on the koi pond outside.

'I am the Sky Knight and I have faced your kind before, if I am to guess you are the familiar to the blonde haired girl.'

The woman then looked intently at the koi pond as she sent,

'Yeah so what of it, and how are you on the koi pond?'

Harry replied to this by sending.

'I am not on the koi pond in fact since you couldn't already tell I'm throwing off my messages.'

This time the message came from the bath causing the woman to give up on finding this Sky Knight as she sent one final message.

'Alright Sky Knight stop collecting the Jewel Seeds or else."

Harry was shocked that she had just blatantly threatened him before sending,

'Do your worst."

From right behind her causing the hairs on her back to raise a few inches in fear as she turned around only to find Arisa going around the corner at that exact moment.

 **Later on at night**

Harry was in his barrier jacket and currently spying on the girl and her familiar which had yet to notice his presence.

Then the Jewel Seed they were watching activated.

Falling into the koi pond where the fish then swallowed it.

After which the familiar resurrected a barrier stopping any non magicals from seeing and waking up Nanoha and Yuuno.

This was when the Sky Knight sprang into action declaring,

"Revolver Shot Firing Squad Shift, Shoot."

Causing forty some odd glowing green orbs to appear before launching themselves at the girl and her familiar which quickly raised a wide area shield to block the spell the Sky Knight cast but only succeeding in stopping about ten before the shield broke down leaving them to dodge the rest with only moderate success.

When the smoke cleared for the Sky Knight to see what had happened both were a little worse for wear but still able to fight.

The girl's device then declared,

"Haken Saber."

Causing the blunt bardiche shaped area to lift as a yellow scythe blade emerged

The girl charged at him while her familiar attempted to bind the Jewel beast.

As the girl got close The Sky Knight withdrew two cartridges one depicting a Norwegian Ridgeback and another depicting a lightning covered sword as he declared.

"Come forth Red Rune Dragon Sentinel, activate Blade of the Gold Rune Dragon."

While inserting the dragon in his duel saber and the other in his left vambrace.

It was just as the girl was about to strike him that there was a blinding flash of light stopping her attack.

When the light finally faded there was now a red metal Norwegian Ridgeback in front of the girl and Nanoha had just arrived.

Then Nanoha noticed that The Sky Knights barrier jacket had changed.

There in place of his usual attire was a full body suit of heavy plate mail in the colors red, gold, and silver with a billowing red cape on his back.

His head was now covered in a greek helmet with a visor covering his face and a red horse tail plume going from the front to the back of the helmet.

On his left arm there was now a gothic shield with the image of five different colored dragons flying in five different directions but all attached by their tales and two black batlike wings at the bottom of the depiction.

While in his right hand he held a glistening two handed Zweihander that had lightning pulsing up and down it's form and brilliant red runes gleaming along its sides.

Then without another word the metal dragon reared its head causing an orange glow to form in its throat.

The blonde girl realizing what was about to happen flew off in the opposite direction then veered right as the metal dragon breathed a great gale of fire which turned the magically crafted environments trees into used matches.

The Sky Knight then sprang off the dragon's neck while saying,

"Give me cover fire to which the great metal dragon bowed its head and flew overhead attempting to burn the familiars hair off while The Sky Knight ran at the blonde girl faster than was humanly possible for a nine year old boy in full body plate mail armor.

He then said,

"I started training to use the specialized elemental attacks of my duel saber for a few weeks now by committing to high strength, high endurance, high speed, and high power body training. I have also been working on my sword skills through fencing lessons, kendo lessons, and I have also been studying under the sword style of the Takamachi family."

He then swung his Zweihander only to be parried by the blonde's scythe as she then attempted a counterattack which was blocked by the Sky Knight's shield before they began a high speed trade off of strikes parries swings lunges and blocks. Each of them moving at near blinding speeds.

Meanwhile Nanoha began firing divine shooters at the familiar which was too busy trying not to be charbroiled to split in half stop her.

Yuuno during all of this had managed to bind the agitated Jewel beast and was hoping Nanoha would stop and seal it before either the blonde girl or Harry could do so.

That was when everything went wrong.

The dragon suddenly disappeared in a poof of smoke as Harry's armor and weapon reverted to their previous forms resulting in Harry just barely blocking the blonde's next attack with his duel saber's arm blade form.

This resulted in him sliding a back the few inches needed for the girls familiar to punch him in the side sending him skidding over the koi pond and crashing into a tree trunk where he was now slumped as he attempted to clear his head of the quacking duckies.

Now Nanoha was in for it as she used Raising Heart to parry attacks from the blonde on her own while the familiar attacked in Yuuno in her wolf form.

It was during this time that the Sky Knight finally cleared his head as he caught sight of the dangling Jewel beast.

He then looked between the seed and Nanoha who was struggling he then thought,

'If I get the seed and the battle ends with me winning, but if I do that I will have abandoned Yuuno and Nanoha.'

Then an idea struck him as he fired a seal at the Jewel beast.

Meanwhile Nanoha had the blonde girl's glistening yellow blade placed against her neck when suddenly the Sky Knight yelled,

"Hey you want the Jewel Seed here."

He then tossed the Jewel Seed at the blonde who caught it and took off followed swiftly by her familiar.

Nanoha turned and looked at Harry incredulously as she said,

"You just gave that girl a Jewel Seed, are you dumb or something?"

Harry then shook his head as he said,

"No I didn't that was a fake I got the real one and switched it with the fake before tossing it to her. I am not only an excellent mage but also a good enough magician to make it in Vegas."

Nanoha shook her head at his antics as they then proceeded to head back to the spa the barrier dispelling as they went.

The next morning

When Harry woke up he was surprised to find a Daily Prophet Delivery Owl sitting there with an issue held in its right talon as it then proceeded to hand it to him and fly off back to wherever it came from.

Harry then proceeded to open the newspaper and read the front page headlines before screaming in terror.

For there on the front page was a picture of the Sky Knight in battle with the blonde haired girl while headlines read as follows.

 **Vigilante Super Hero Sky Knight vs. Blonde Menace!  
**

-  
 **Hope you enjoyed this Chapter and thank you for reviewing 7 Winds and raynisia.**

 **To all of you who are wondering why Harry's blade took the form of a Zweihander it is because he used a different dragon, while the armor was because of the elemental attribute he gave his duel saber.**

 **Yes Harry ransacked Precia's hideout and what is better he currently has Alicia stuck to some machines in his apartment in Great Britain so Harry better hope he doesn't have guests anytime soon or there are going to be problems.**

 **Please review thank you.**


	11. Chapter 10: The Great Library

**Uminari City Unknown Rooftop 3:10 p.m.**

Fate was currently staring at the only thing she had to show for her efforts in her trembling hands as she said.

"I guess I should've seen this one coming."

She then pocketed the fake Jewel Seed deciding it would make an excellent memento to remember her most recent failure.

After which she then picked up the box of cookies she intended to give to her mother when she arrived for the scheduled meeting.

She then waved goodbye to Arf as she said

"Long range teleport."

With that she was off to the Garden of Time.

 **Meanwhile Harry's Apartment Uminari City 3:15 p.m.**

Harry was currently cleaning Draco, after all he has been neglecting to do that then there was also the fact that Draco was covered in giant spider guts from his most recent Jewel Seed encounter.

 _He had been in the middle of looking for the Jewel Seed in his basic barrier jacket form when suddenly there was a snap and a flash as a man appeared from hiding behind a nearby bush as well as a woman with irritatingly stupid looking glasses on as she then proceeded to say,  
_ " _Oh my You are the famous Sky Knight. All of Britain has heard of you, I am Reeter Skeeter and I like to know if you would you care to take an interview with me?"_

 _Harry shook his head as he said._

" _I'm Kind of busy."_

 _She then looked at him and said,_

" _It's for your fans."_

 _Harry sighed and replied to that by saying._

" _I don't care if I have fans I'm doing this for me and no one else."_

 _The woman then oohed while a quick quotes quill scribbled down everything down on a piece of parchment while she asked,_

" _Could you tell me about the blonde menace?"_

 _Harry then turned and looked at the reporter coldly as he said._

" _She was just doing her job like me."_

 _The woman then tilted her head as she asked_

" _And what is her job?"_

 _Harry then turned away as he answered._

" _Following orders."_

 _Then the Jewel Seed he was looking for activated as a spider came into contact with it._

 _The now giant spider then attempted to eat Reeter Skeeter but before it could Harry punched a hole right through it's heart getting spider insides all over himself in the process._

And now here he was seventeen Jewel Seeds collected and cleaning spider guts off of Draco which is saddening considering the fact that it was becoming harder and harder to find them.

Then there was Harry's Ultimatum to the Testarossa Senior which would end in about two weeks hopefully he will have found the last four Jewel Seeds by then.

After Harry finished cleaning Draco he then frowned as he looked at what had caused the problem in his fight with the blonde girl which legilimency had helped him learn was a girl named Fate Testarossa.

There on the lower right hand corner of the Red Rune Dragon Sentinel card was a crack which had occurred from the high pressure strikes being traded between himself and Fate.

The good news was this debacle had alerted him to the flaw so he could go back and fix it, most likely by reinforcing the frames of the cartridges similar to how the original Belkan cartridges recently had their frames reinforced to handle the high amounts of compressed magic stored within them.

Now that he thought about Belkan cartridge systems he needed to add one to his device so he wouldn't get caught off guard and could boost his capabilities so something like what happened with Fate doesn't happen again.

Then Harry stood up stretched a little and went to the mental drawing board.

 **Meanwhile With Nanoha 3:17 p.m.  
** -  
Nanoha was currently using a function she just recently discovered that Raising Heart had the training function.

Which meant mental multitasking while also doing physical activities currently that meant homework.

This was when Nanoha was mentally beaten up as she crashed and burned failing the current training sim.

It was at this point that Nanoha struck her head against her desk in frustration.

She needed to get stronger, strong enough to beat that blonde girl, Fate like Harry did as the Sky Knight.

"That's it!"

Nanoha shouted before grabbing her homework sliding it quickly into her backpack while picking up Yuuno.

She then ran out the door yelling out,

"Mom, Dad I'm heading to Harry's I'll see you later ok?"

That is when Nanoha's dad Shiro stuck his head out and said,  
"Ok just so long as you have fun, enjoy yourself, and finish your homework."

Nanoha nodded replying with.

"I will bye dad."

Then with that Nanoha was gone out of her house out of her yard and off to Harry's

 **Undisclosed Location Unknown time  
** -  
Meanwhile Reeter Skeeter was happier than a fish in water.

Having failed to get a scoop on the foreign affairs of the Japanese wizardry and how it would affect trade with the British wizardry she had decided to take a much needed break at that spa thinking the entire trip was a bust.

Then waking up two nights later to find that right outside there it was the scoop of a lifetime for there he was the heroic Sky Knight doing battle with the Blonde Menace as Reeter had dubbed her.

Fortunately she had a moving picture camera on hand and a quick send messenger owl on standby in her room.

Oh how lucky she was because as soon as it was printed they put her on the case to find out more about the Sky Knight.

In the meantime all of magical Britain was in a frenzy to get the day's issue of the Daily Prophet so as to find out more about the Sky Knight.

Oh Reeter was just giddy she would most likely receive a raise or two for catching the Sky Knight in action.

The fact that the Sky Knight was now almost as famous as the Boy Who Lived didn't really matter to her all that much either.

 **Garden of Time, Time Unknown.  
** -  
Fate was more than a little surprised upon arrival when she appeared outside of her mother's estate to find it riddled with massive holes.

Upon entry she noticed the massive scorch marks ruined piles of sentinels and collapsed passageways in fact it took her a few minutes to find her way around the place due to the level of damage it had sustained.

When Fate arrived at what used to be her mother's personal chamber she found her mother sitting at a table with a little orange bottle in front of her as she said,

"That blasted Sky Knight monstrously took everything from me so why, why in the name of the Sankt Kaiser did he leave me the cure to my illness?"

To which Fate replied by saying,

"Maybe it's because he knows that deep down you're a good person."

The sudden answer causing Precia to look up and at Fate before saying.

"Oh it's you, you can set the box down right there."

Fate nodded and put the box down next to the medicine bottle as Precia asked,

"Did you succeed in getting any Jewel Seeds?"

Fate shook her head as she said,

"The Sky Knight."

Precia frowned as she said,

"Oh so he attacked you too."

It was these words that caused Fate to look at everything as she asked,

"He did all of this?"

Precia nodded in answer as she said,

"He's resourceful I'll give him that."

Then much to Fate's surprise her mother grabbed the pill bottle and opened it taking the first of many pills while saying,

"Thank you for the cookies, I needed a solid to take the medicine with."

After which she motioned for Fate to continue the search for the Jewel Seeds as she opened the box and took out a cookie in the shape of a heart as she said one more thing while Fate was walking out the recently made door.

"Be careful out there… Fate."

The small gesture causing Fate to release a single tear of joy as she then proceeded to teleport back to Earth.

 **Meanwhile Harry's Apartment Uminari City, 3:57** p.m.

"Are you sure about this?"

Harry said in his barrier jacket and Sky Knight voice having noticed the stinking reporter again while Nanoha nodded and said,

"If I don't train I won't be able to keep up with you or that Fate girl."

Harry nodded as he smirked and said.

"Alright then let us start your first training session then first things first I will not use any of my summons or preset spells to even the playing field though I will be testing out a new system I have implemented understood?"

Nanoha nodded allowing him to continue.

"Alright then this exercise is to see where you are currently at so you are to either last five minutes or get a direct hit on me."

Nanoha paled and cried out.

"What?!"  
Harry then grinned ferally and said,  
"You might want to start running."

Nanoha then turned and took off Raising Heart announcing,

"Flier Finn."

As Nanoha took to the skies in an attempt to get distance for her long range attacks.

Though unfortunately when she turned around Harry was right there his left knuckle swinging at her face.

She then blocked barely through swift reflexes.

It was at the moment when Harry's right knuckle impacted her that she realized his left hook was a feint.

Harry then proceeded to punch her two more times once in the right arm and the other in the back launching her downward after which he said.

"Remember not all fights will allow you to get the distance needed for long range attacks so you must also know how to fight close quarters."

Nanoha then glared at Harry while saying,

"Ouch."

Harry shrugged as he replied.

"You asked me for this so you have no right to complain if you get a boo-boo."

Nanoha then pointed Raising Heart at Harry while using silent ring binds to tie up his hands and legs holding them at his sides as she yelled.

"DIVINE!"

Harry's eyes widened as he opened his right palm and aimed it towards Nanoha when she yelled.

"BUSTER!"

Firing off a massive beam of pink energy which struck Harry's position causing a cloud of smoke to blot out the area he was at as she then asked tiredly.

"Who's got the boo-boo now?"

Then to her surprise mystical grey chains rose from beneath her wrapping her up completely as the smoke cleared revealing Harry completely untouched except for a slight singe on his right palm as he answered.  
"You."

Before he vocalized,

"Fallen."

Causing Nanoha to squirm in his bind in an attempt to break out, when Harry shouted.

"Starburst!"

Releasing a large Green beam of that was three times the size of Nanoha's Divine Buster.

The last thing on Nanoha's mind before being knocked out was.

'Oh Cra…'

And with that she blacked out.  
When Nanoha next awoke she was in a…

"I'm in a bed! But Harry's doesn't have any beds."

She then turned and saw Harry with his eye twitching as he said,

"Now that is fairly insulting, I'm not a vampire you know."

Nanoha then looked around noticing the mahogany floors and ceiling as well as the detailed depictions on the marble walls.

Each showing images of dragons fighting men or men armed for battle and fighting each other and other men riding dragons fighting in the skies, and The largest was an image of a great ship in the sky larger than even the largest dragon depicted.

Harry followed her line of sight as he said.

"Ah that would be the Saint's Cradle, supposedly it was a relic of Al Hazard. The thing is I have the schematics to make another one."

Nanoha suddenly swivelled her head around to look at Harry eyes widened in shock, then her eyes caught sight of another image directly behind him of an ornate book with a cross on the cover."

She then asked,

"What is that?"  
Harry then turned looked at the picture and said sadly.

"That was the Tome of The Night Sky the only thing powerful enough to be compared to the Saint's Cradle. Unfortunately the Tome fell to darkness nearing the beginning of the Belkan war gaining a new title, The Book of Darkness."

Harry then brightened and said,

"Alright since you're up I'll give you a tour."

He then stood up from the chair he was sitting in while Nanoha climbed out of the bed before walking to a mahogany door opening it while saying,

"You've already received a tour of where I work but now you get a tour of where I research."

With that Harry pushed the door opened to reveal a vast collection of tomes, books, and scrolls covering millions of shelves each with a bronze plate saying what the works on each shelf are about their order and even the author names in order of the line-up.

Harry then announced,

"Welcome to my library."

Nanoha gasped at the statement as she asked.

"How do you have a library?"

Harry nodded and said,

"It started out as a trunk with an expansion charm on it to house only a small amount of my books, but I began to modify it more and more taking more books and getting more books which I've studied and placing them here. Then I snuck over to Midchilda and read everything in the Infinity Library creating copies of each and everything I read there until there was nothing left then moved on to the Saint Church and doing the same."

The words coming from Harry's mouth causing Yuuno's eyes to widen, then Harry said.

"What you see now is the most expansive library in all existence with information on every administered and unadministered world that the TSAB has ever seen and every incident that has ever occurred in history all the way back to before the Belkan Wars."

Yuuno then humbly asked,

"You have information on everything up to the date?"  
Harry nodded and said,

"Yep five point five billion literary works on every single world that has ever been discovered from the Belkan Wars on with a few ancient texts on other nations including Al Hazard."

Yuuno then asked,

"How have you read all of this?"

Harry looked to Yuuno and said.

"I have developed my brain to be able to focus on ten thousand different things simultaneously and in rapid succession with the help of a spell known as occlumency allowing me to read fifty-five thousand books in one minute."

Yuuno looked at him incredulously as he said,

"If that is true it would take you one-hundred thousand minutes to read all of this."

Harry nodded and said,

"That is correct if they were all gathered in the same place like they are here, but alas they were not."

Harry then looked to Nanoha and said,

"If I were you Nanoha I would take it easy on the training sims for about a week, it's stressing your linker core to it's limits. Oh here you go and don't forget to lock up when you leave."

With that Harry placed a bowl of jelly beans on a nearby table before.

Harry then picked one up and plopped it in his mouth and said,

"Oh I got a soap flavor."

After which he went out a big set of double doors.

Nanoha then noticed a note under the bowl which she then grabbed and read.

It went as follows, "Don't be surprised when you exit."

Nanoha then went to pick up Yuuno and leave when Yuuno shook his head and said,

"Sorry Nanoha but could you leave me here for a while I've never been in a place so filled with knowledge."

Nanoha was then tempted to smack her palm to her forehead as she remembered that Yuuno said he was an archaeologist.

She then left him there and went out the doors locking them behind her.

And yes Nanoha was surprised to find she had just exited a wooden box that was only tall enough to reach up to her waistline.

 **Chapter End.**

 **Thank you for reading The Knight of The Fallen Sky.**

 **To Sandstone Dragon: Thank You for reviewing and to tell you the truth Harry is semi evil but represses his evil side by remaining sane now the reason for his explanation in the middle of a fight is due to the fact that even though his evil is repressed he still has a problem with the evil monologue, anyway as this chapter explains the prophet caught him in a stroke of very good luck and that is really ticking Harry off.**

 **To ARSLOTHES: Thank You for reviewing.**

 **Please review thank you.**


	12. Chapter 11: The TSAB Finally Arrives

Harry was grinning from ear to ear as he said,

"Twenty down one to go, now which one is it?"

Draco then displayed the numeral XX on its see through surface as Harry nodded and said,

"So evasive Numeral XX is the one I have to find. This will be fun."

 **(So far Harry has collected Numerals I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII, XIII, XIV, XV, XVI, XVII, XVIII, XIX, and XXI.)**

Harry then raised his hand up as he said,

"Draco Mach II."

Causing his device to open up on the back and eject what appeared to be two shotgun shells as Harry was enveloped in a white light.

When the light cleared Harry's barrier jacket had been replaced by belkan knight armor taking the shape of traditional Japanese Samurai armor that covered his full body along with a helmet to cover his head and a tiger mask to cover his face all of which was colored red, with a black under armor, and gunmetal grey trimmed edges.

In his left hand though there was now a traditional Japanese katana glistening in the sunlight.

Draco then said,

"Dragon terme."

As he then flashed away from where he used to be leaving a sonic boom in his wake.

When Harry arrived at the area his sensor had picked up Nanoha's magic at she was in the middle of fighting with Fate over the last Jewel Seed which was floating nearby.

Harry then said,

"Nanoha I'll handle her you get the Jewel Seed."

As he then leaped at Fate moving faster than the speed of sound striking at Fate just as his message reached Nanoha who nodded as she turned to go collect the Jewel Seed.

Harry then swung his katana in a flurry of blindingly fast swings which fate could barely block before declaring,

"Draco load cartridge."

Draco then said,

"Oui mon lige."

Surprising everyone watching by the fact that he was now speaking french.

Then there was a sound as two cartridges were ejected from a hole near the wrist section of Draco which then proceeded to announce,

"Feu de dragon epee."

As the katana was then bathed in a great crimson tongue of flame.

Harry then did pulled out one of his recently reinforced specialty cartridges this one bearing a depiction of a Hungarian Horntail as he declared,

"Come forth Gold Rune Dragon Sentinel."

This resulted in the usual light show as now Harry was dual wielding katana's one of which was covered in golden runes though surprisingly they were both on fire.

The armor Harry was wearing had also transformed into that of a shogun's with a tiger mask and the armor edges had changed color from gunmetal grey to the same gold color as his summons.

A cape had also appeared on his back colored black with a crimson trim that bore a white symbol in the form of a line inside of a circle inside of a triangle.

This symbol was also on both of his shoulder guards as well.

Harry then nodded forward gesturing his dragon to charge Fate's familiar Arf which was running to intercept Nanoha.

The dragon then did something incredible instead of charging at Arf it disappeared in a strike of lightning, appearing in another strike of lightning right in front of Arf mouth opened expecting her to fly right in.

Fortunately or unfortunately depending on who you ask Arf noticed just in time to stop and back away before being snapped up and swallowed by it.

In the meantime Harry was currently trouncing Fate thoroughly, most likely due to the fact that each of his sword swings moving faster than the speed of sound.

It was during this time that Nanoha had reached the Jewel Seed and was preparing to store it in Raising Heart when it reactivated due to the immense amount of magical energy in the area.

Which meant everyone who was there was blinded by the explosion of light it gave off.

When Harry could see again he noticed the great big tree monster that the Jewel seed had become.

He then gestured for his dragon to attack it which the dragon willingly obliged to, by lightning jumping to it, unhinging its great metal jaw like a python, and swallowing the tree beast whole.

It was as Nanoha was about to yell at Harry for destroying the last Jewel Seed when suddenly someone in black descended just in time to nearly be cubed as Harry swung his swords in a plus.

The boy fortunately blocked the attack with a shield spell which shattered in place of his torso.

The boy then authoritatively said,

"Cease all hostilities, I am Enforcer Chrono Harlaown of the Time/Space Administration Bureau."

Then Harry pulled back the flames on his swords going out in the process as he said.

"Enforcer you have no power here, leave or I as the guardian of this world will destroy you."

In the meantime Fate was glaring at the big metal dragon that recently ate her objective the last Jewel Seed.

Chrono then angrily said,

"I have the right as an Enforcer of…"

"A foreign planetary government thus you have no rights on this world. Now leave or perish."

Harry finished as a projection then decided to appear in front of him showing a teal haired woman which then said.

"Greetings I am Admiral Lindy Harlaown and I sincerely apologize for my sons rudeness. Now as you have probably already figured out we would like to know what is going on if it is ok with you that is, if not we will leave the planet and return with a diplomatic ship at a later date."

Harry was satisfied with the admirals response as he answered.

"You may so long as you do not over step my three simple rules. Rule one when any of your crew are on the planet they will obey any order I give them, rule two you are not to break any of the local laws without good reason, that is my job, and rule three you are not allowed to use magic outside of locations I have previously approved of unless provoked by an enemy mage. Is that understood?"  
Admiral Lindy then nodded and formally said,

"I understand and will attempt to have them followed to the best of my abilities so long as you don't attack any of my crew."

Harry smiled under his mask as he said,  
"I think we will get along just fine Admiral."

With that the screen disappeared and Harry looked at Chrono and said,  
"Enforcer as I am your acting commander through the recently made agreement here is my first order for you, climb into my dragon and dig out the magic sapphire currently residing somewhere within it."

Chrono then stared at Harry as he asked,

"What?!"

Harry shrugged and said,

"You heard the order now climb into my dragon's mouth and it will do the rest."  
Chrono really wanted to cry as he then flew towards the Horntails mouth noticing a weird gleam in its eyes as if it were amused by his current suffering.

Then as he was beginning to climb into its open mouth the Sky Knight shouted,

"Hurry up I haven't got all day and if I have to summon that dragon again later to dig you and that stone out I will not be happy."

Chrono shivered at those words realizing if he didn't hurry he would be trapped in this thing until late at night with the only thing to distract him being a blue stone.

That was when the dragon closed it's mouth sealing Chrono within.

Now then since that problem was solved Harry turned to Fate and said,

"Fate Testarossa it is useless to continue going after the Jewel Seeds if I were you I would give up and turn myself in, at least that way you will receive a fair trial which would probably result in only a few years of military service."

Fate lowered her head and nodded thinking herself a failure.

Harry noticing this said,

"Don't worry your mother will probably be joining you and I know a few girls which would gladly be your friends."

Fate then looked up and over to Nanoha who had a worried expression on her face having heard that Fate would be arrested and also for Chrono whom had yet to return.

Fate then noticed that there was now a bolt of dimensional lightning was descending towards them.

As it passed them Fate realized it wasn't just an attack it was her mother coming here in person.

Then the bolt struck the solid earth causing a blinding flash of light.

When the light passed there stood Precia Testarossa head bowed as she said,

"I've taken the medicine you left me and am ready to turn myself in."

Harry looked at her as he said,

"What medicine, I don't remember leaving anything there for you?"

As he feigned innocence, it was at that moment that Chrono finally emerged from between the dragon's back legs while yelling.

"Why does an artificial dragon have organs, after all the blasted thing doesn't use them!"

Harry shrugged as he replied.

"For authenticity. Now did you get my stone?"

Chrono then sarcastically said,

"Yeah I got your stinking stone it took me a bit but I found it in the bladder with a bunch of wood chips."  
Harry then took the Jewel Seed as he said,

"So did you enjoy getting pooped out of a dragon."

This produced the net result of Chrono glaring at him murderously.

Harry then said,

"Oh that reminds me these two here are turning themselves in for crimes which you will hear from them."

At this Harry took off dispelling his Gold Rune Dragon as he disappeared into the sunset.

Chrono then turned to look at Nanoha, Fate, and Precia as he asked,

"Ok do any of you know the identity of that mage?"

To that Nanoha nodded as she said,

"Yeah he is a vigilante superhero named the Sky Knight that protects the world in secret from anything seeking to cause it harm."

Chrono then felt his eye twitch while he stated.

"That sounds like it came out of a comic book."

Nanoha then decided to counter that statement with one of her own.

"Well don't magic together with space travel and other worlds with life sound like they come from a sci-fi or a fairytale."

Chrono shrugged giving up on getting any information on the mage that took off a few moments ago.

Meanwhile in the bushes near the treeline Reeter Skeeter just struck gold by staying put she then pulled out a flashless moving picture camera took aim and snapped a picture of all four of the people left after the fight finished this was probably going to be the most important scoop she had ever received in her life.

When the four people disappeared through some strange form of apparating she took off back to the place she was staying at in the tourist section of Wizarding Japan.

 **Harry's House Two Days Later.**

When Harry woke up seeing the owl he was expecting to see another headline of him beating into Fate but instead what he saw was so surprising that Harry didn't even scream this time his eyes rolled back into his head as he collapsed for their in the bolded letters that were meant for headlines were the words.

 **Alien Wizards and Witches Do They Come In Peace?  
** -  
 **Hohoho that ends the Jewel Seed incident as Harry has just so happened to have collected all twenty-one while dealing with the Testarossa's but what will he end up doing with Alicia?**

 **Thank you for reviewing Sandstone Dragon and ultima-owner.**

 **To Sandstone Dragon: You really wish to know what will be better than Harry well you're just going to have to wait and see. ;b**

 **Now then an explanation on the change from samurai to shogun armor, that can be compared to pokemon. Harry's barrier jacket evolved into Belkan Knight armor shaped like samurai armor which then evolved into a new type of magical outfit when he used his duel sabre to summon his Gold Rune Dragon Sentinel.**

 **Please review thank you**


	13. Bonus Chapter 1: Bright Star

**Three weeks after the Jewel Seed incident closed**

Harry was walking around minding his own business when suddenly there was an explosion nearby sending him flying into a nearby building and sending his device Draco flying out of his pocket and twenty feet away.

Harry then angrily looked at the perpetrator of the explosion.

A man in a black cloak which was pointed at the top with the front part of a human skull for a mask with a wand in hand.

The man then glared at Harry as he said,

"Harry Potter I have come to kill you in the name of the dark lord."

The man then pointed his wand at Harry which reacted by reaching for a cartridge when he then remembered that Draco was out of reach as the man vocalized.

"Avada."

That was when Harry rolled to the side getting into a nearby alleyway just as the man finished.

"Kadavra!"

Launching a sickly green spell which Harry recognized as the killing curse, having studied it along with the cruciatus curse, and the imperius curse.

Of the three unforgiveables Harry ended up making specialized cartridge versions of the cruciatus and the imperius for the purpose of torturing and forcing information out of people.

But at the moment none of that mattered because this man was trying to kill him and he was separated from his weapon.

Then an orange bombardment curse flew past Harry's head fortunately striking a wall at the end of the alley changing it from a dead end into a viable escape route for Harry.

Harry as soon as he slipped out of the alley turned and sprinted down towards the nearest intersection so he could loop back around and grab Draco.

Unfortunately by this time more black hooded men had shown up.

Harry was about ready to curse his poor luck at losing Draco.

If Harry had Draco he could have transformed into the Sky Knight and mopped the floor with them while also keeping his identity a secret.

Unfortunately Harry knew that he would have to wait out their assault until the aurors arrive speaking of which where on earth were they.

Harry while running then thought to himself,  
'Aren't the aurors supposed to be wizarding cops so why is it taking them so long, heck he would've been here in less than thirty seconds.'

Then Harry felt hot on his back for some odd reason, after noticing this he tilted his head a little and screamed.

"Oh Shi…"(The rest goes unheard as the sound of a roaring flame blocks it out.)

For Harry was now being chased by a massive gale of Fiend Fire causing him to sprint faster than he has ever sprinted before.

Harry did have to admit he would take a game of Harry hunting over this any day, at least in that he wouldn't have to worry about fire in the shape of animals trying to turn him to dust if he got caught.

"Actually I retract that last thought."

Harry said to himself realizing that if he got caught currently it would at least be painless whereas with Dudley and his gang he would have had the stuffing kicked and punched out of him.

By the time the Fiend Fire was gone Harry had run at least halfway across London more so if you add the rooftops and him skirting past more of the men in black cloaks.

Harry then turned around and said,

"Wow how convenient."

Because there in front of him was his place which fortunately happened to have something Harry could use.

It was ten minutes later when Harry came out armed with a small metal box and a Jason mask strapped to his face, He was also wearing a hoodie to make him less visible underneath the mask.

All in all not that intimidating.

Then one of the men in black cloaks showed up firing a spell at Harry which he dodged before taking off further down the street to lure them away from his place even though they didn't actually know it was him.

It was about thirty minutes later when Harry stopped now surrounded in all directions by cloaked men when Harry spoke in his Sky Knight voice.

"You have attacked the wrong person criminals in your search for Harry Potter for I am…"

Harry then paused for dramatic effect before proclaiming,

"The Sky Knight."

After which he pulled out the metal cube and pressed on a button sticking out of the top and dropping the box which then proceeded to transform itself into a giant metal battle suit with two arm blades one sticking out of each arm by the elbows and extending to at least six inches past the hands on each arm.

Harry then proceeded to climb swiftly into the cockpit of his latest creation the 'Sky Driver'.

After which Harry then proceeded to swing it's bladed arms at the cloaked men causing four of them to run away like cowards.

Though unfortunately as the battle waged Harry lost his edge due to the sheer numbers of them and the fact that the Sky Driver wasn't complete yet.

Then as Harry was using the right arm to swing at three men another hit the knee joint of the right leg with a bombardment curse shattering it and toppling the Sky Driver.

The battle then lasted only another five minutes involving the Harry pressing the Sky Driver's back to the brick wall of a building in a seated position swinging the arms at anything that got close that was until they blasted the left arm off followed by the right.

The remaining hooded men then proceeded to approach the downed mech ready to kill the supposed superhero when suddenly another figure appeared.

The figure then stretched her arms before drawing back the hood of her jacket revealing a head of long blonde hair that flowed all the way down to her waistline.

Covering her eyes was a pair of shades which looked like they had been ripped off of a member of secret service.

On her upper body she was wearing a bulletproof vest similar to the kind you'd see on a police officer before moving into apprehend an armed criminal the only difference between them was the acronym where the police had S.W.A.T. hers had D.I.A.H.

Underneath that was a shirt with the words 'See this, this is how you die' plainly printed on the back bolded and underlined for all to see.

Around her waistline was a belt that was a size too big for her hanging down by her thigh on one side with its buckle being in the shape of a demon skull all of which was somehow holding up her chainmail skirt which went all the way down to ten inches below the knees.

In her right hand she held a futuristic streamlined blunt edged sword that seemed to be incomplete.

The girl then said.

"Galentra activate."

To which the blade replied,

"With pleasure."

Then a yellow energy blade covered the blunt sides revealing the weapon to be an intelligent device in the form of a star sabre.  
The girl then glared at all the hooded men as she said,  
"Get the heck out of here before I decide to take your heads and have the fact that you were killed by a nine year old written on your tombstones."

Upon hearing these words from such an intimidating child most if not all of the men ran away.

The last man there then stopped for a moment turned back and asked,

"Who are you?"

The girl looked at him yawned and said,

"My name is Bright Star and I'm Sky Loser's sidekick."

The man nodded before he then apparated away.

After they left Harry then climbed out of the wreckage of the Sky Driver and said,

"Thanks for the save back there Alicia."

Alicia then snorted while saying.

"Don't mention it dimwit. Oh you also seemed to have dropped this a little while ago cluts."

She then tossed Draco over to Harry who then nodded appreciatively to her before asking.

"Hey Alicia where you headed?"

She shrugged as she said,

"Probably going to get some local gang tossed into the public jail."  
Harry nodded as he then stated.

"Just be back before dinner is served ok."

Alicia rolled her eyes at this but nodded before walking off leaving Harry to clean up his mech.

 **This bonus chapter occurred five months and a week prior to the next chapter in the story.**

 **It seems Harry has managed to resuscitate Alicia.**

 **Harry due to being emancipated has also somehow become the legally guardian to Alicia as well.**

 **Thank you for reviewing Sandstone Dragon.**

 **Please review thank you.**


	14. Chapter 12: Darkness Incarnate

Harry was currently having Nanoha work in the bookstore downstairs after their previous training session under Harry's carefully laid out Hell on Earth.

She was to survive against the Gold Rune Dragon Sentinel, The Red Rune Dragon Sentinel, and the Blue Rune Dragon Sentinel.

But she did more than that she erased the Red Rune Dragon Sentinel from history with a new attack she developed recently called Starlight Breaker.

After that the battle lasted for another fifteen minutes before Nanoha was taken out by Harry's newest summonable golem's The Fallen Angel Raviel and the Storm General Salzindor.

It was during the medical check-up on Nanoha after the session finished that had Harry worried though for when he checked up on her he noticed that her linker core was past the limits it could take without having a likelihood of a backlash.  
If Nanoha didn't rest soon from what his studies said the damage to her linker core would be irreparable.

So in response Harry had decided to put Nanoha in charge of the bookstore while confiscating Raising Heart with his reasoning being,

"Nanoha as a concerned friend it is my duty to make sure you don't hurt yourself by your own actions, so for the next few hours I want you to work the storefront without doing those training sims of yours that is why I will be taking Raising Heart from you."

Obviously she complained about this for a little while until Harry laid a book in front of her on the dangers of overworking ones linker core.

After which he then proceeded to head upstairs to continue work on fixing up one his projects that was damaged not to long ago in the terrorist attack on London.

In the meantime Nanoha was reading the book on linker cores and she was surprised to find out what she had been doing could have ended far worse than Harry stopping her and giving her a slap on the wrists like he just did.

That was when Alicia Testarossa/Potter walked in having formally been adopted by Harry which Nanoha had to wonder how he was able to adopt her.

She then noticed Nanoha and asked,

"Have you seen my parent recently?"

Nanoha nodded and said,

"Upstairs."

While also taking note that Alicia said parent most likely due to Harry actually being three months younger than her based on her age at death and the time of her birth while also subtracting all of the years she was technically dead.

That reminded Nanoha that Harry had somehow resurrected Alicia and she had yet to come up with a crazy theory to explain it that would make sense in Harry's mind.

With that she turned her head back to her book and continued reading while alicia went up the stairs into the only habitable part of either of Harry's apartments.

It was about an hour later when the door opened again the bell ringing to alert her to the surprise entry due to not having any customers so far.

Though when Nanoha looked up there was an aged man in a purple starred cloak staring at her in surprise as she said,

"Welcome to Gil's Books how may I help you?"

That was when the aged man in the middle walked up and said,

"I am looking for a boy by the name of Harry James Potter."

Nanoha sighed as she then asked,

"Is he expecting you or are you from the government?"

The elderly man dumbstruck from her question asked,

"Why is any of that important?"

Nanoha shrugged and said,

"If you wish to go any further and you're not child services you're going to need a warrant."

The man sighed as he said,

"I taught young Harry's parents."

Nanoha then looked at him more curiously as she said,

"So you're a wizard."

The man stared at her as his hand drifted towards a pocket hidden in his robes.

Nanoha then spoke up before he could draw something from within his robes,

"If you draw a wand I will demonstrate to you the meaning of a real magic battle."

This startled the man who sighed pulled his hand out of the pocket revealing it to be empty before asking,

"Do you mind if I sit down and ask you a few things?"

Nanoha shrugged and said,

"Sure as long as you introduce yourself first."

The man nodded and said,

"My name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Order of Merlin First Class, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Merlin, Grand Sorcerer of the Ministry of Magic, and headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the finest magic school in the world."

Nanoha nodded and said,

"Hello Mr. Dumbledore my name is Nanoha Takamachi and I have been put in charge of Mr. Potter's bookstore to give my magical core a rest for the day after being put under his intense training regimen which lasted only thirty minutes."

Dumbledore stared at her in shock as he asked,

"Training! You mean he's training you in the way of magic?"

Nanoha nodded as she said,

"Yes Mr. Dumbledore, is there anything wrong with that?"

Dumbledore nodded rather dubiously while saying,

"Yes indeed there is due to the statute of underage wizardry."

Nanoha then said,

"The statute doesn't apply to the magic that he is helping me to develop."

Dumbledore then seemingly a little riled up by that retorted,

"There is only one form of magic."

"Not true."

Harry interjected as he came down the stairs before looking to Nanoha and asking,

"Did you read the section on over training?"

Nanoha nodded lifting the book up showing the title to Dumbledore as she said.

"Yes and I won't do it again."  
Harry smiled happily as he said,

"Good that is just the kind of thing I like to see from my students."

Nanoha seemed to glow at the praise she received from Harry as she handed the book back to him in return for Raising Heart which she gingerly placed on her necklace.

Nanoha then remembered Dumbledore was there as she said,

"Oh Teacher this is…"

Harry then interrupted as he said,

"I know who this is I make it my duty to know government officials."

He then looked Dumbledore in the eyes as he said,

"How are you on this fine day Mr. Dumbledore, Now what are the circumstances for you to grace us with your presence?"

Dumbledore sighed as he then proceeded to ask,

"Harry would you mind going back to…"

Harry then said,

"My aunt and uncle no thank you, and besides I'm currently caring for a child myself."

This statement startled Albus which was expecting Harry to be having troubles with living on his own and quite willing to go back to the Dursleys.

Only to find that instead of him struggling with independence he is currently taking care of not only himself but also another human being.

Dumbledore then said,

"If not them then perhaps you could come with me?"

Harry looked at him and said,

"No thank you."

That was when Dumbledore said,

"Then you leave me no choice Harry."

That was when Dumbledore pulled a slip of paper from his robes before sliding it over to Harry.

Harry then picked it up and read it he then took it and ripped it in half surprising Dumbledore as he said,

"Mr. Dumbledore in the eyes of non-magical Britain I am independent which in turn if you had read the fine print also means I am independent in the eyes of the ministry. Now if you would please leave before I call the authorities."

This was when suddenly the surroundings slightly shifted color around all three of them simultaneously causing Harry to yell,

"Someone is attacking us!"

This caused Dumbledore to run outside worry evident in his eyes.

Then as a form was just barely in his line of sight another trio of figures dropped in behind him.

His eyes widened in recognition of the middle figure as he announced,

"Greetings citizen I am the Sky Knight and this is my lovely assistant Bright Star and… my temp."

These words caused the third person which was dressed in what appeared to be a highly modified white japanese schoolgirl uniform and for some strange reason wearing both a black ski cap and a hockey mask to angrily growl in obvious agitation.

That was when the almost unseeable figure got close enough for them to hear her say,

"Graf Eisen."

To which the hammer in her hand shot out two cartridges and she tossed up two white iron orbs and the hammer declared,

"Ruben fliegen."

Launching the orbs at high speed towards the three of them.

Draco then proceeded to counter by announcing,

"White Knights Guard."

Activating a preset cartridge inside of his left vambrace.

Thus blocking the girls ruben fliegen as Harry then proceeded to wave his hand toward her and say,

"Legilimens."

Harry then proceeded to read her mind but before he could get to who her leader is he was interrupted by another person appearing with a great battleaxe colored a pitch black with blood red edges and dripping black substance from a white tear shaped jewel in the center of the axe head.

The person was dressed in a pitch black full plate mail and a black full plate helm all of which had a blood red trim like the axe.

The person then proceeded to say,

"Axt der Finsternis, Gabriels Streik."

As the axe then glowed a pure black color as he swung it down towards Harry where Nanoha then proceeded to erect a barrier that held up for only a single second before being blocked by Alicia and her star saber shaped device Galentra.

Then the man backed up and said,

"Sky Knight I have finally found you."

Harry then turned to the man and asked,

"Who are you?"

This caused the man to laugh psychotically and say,

"Me, I am the incarnation of darkness itself, Black Hole and I have come to destroy you."

Harry lowered his head as he said,

"So you pick now when I am being attacked by someone else to screw with me, you have got to be either the dumbest or the most unfortunate super villain ever because now I am going all out."

Draco then proceeded to eject five belkan cartridges as Harry shouted,

"Mach 7!"

With that there was a blinding flash of light everywhere except for around Black Hole and his device which seemed to repel the light away from themselves.

When the light cleared up everyone except for Black Hole could only look on in awe as they saw Harry which was now in the most streamlined and advanced armor they have ever seen.

He was now a skin tight completely interconnected suit of grey metal with blue lines crisscrossing in almost hexagonal patterns all over him and a blue glowing gem in the center of his chestplate.

His helmet was now completely attached to his armor with a single blue line going up the middle of his face and into a single blue gem point at the top and there were two floating metal pieces off to each side making it look like his helmet was also a crown.

Draco had also had a makeover of sorts having transformed from a vambrace style into a pair of gauntlets with glowing blue lines going down to the ends of each of his fingers.

The most surprising part was the new cartridge system Harry was using, Harry having forgone his original style now had three floating metal plates each having five cartridge slots one by his left hand, one by his right hand, and one floating right in front of him each of the fifteen slots in the plates bearing a different symbol not of earthly origins.

There was also a second pair of metal shoulder guards floating above the ones attached to the rest of his armor.

There was also a metallic loincloth with glowing blue lines hanging between his legs and two thin strips of cloth hanging from the back of each shoulder.

Harry then looked to the man known as Black Hole while saying,

"You don't look to surprised."

The man nodded and said,

"The armor of an ancient pity I don't have any of my own."

It was as they were conversing that Vita shivered having noticed the excessively high mana energies flowing off of Harry's body and into the armor causing the blue lines to glow brighter.

She then telepathically contacted Zafira saying,

'Actually Zafira I might want that backup now.'

It was then that Black Hole charged in with an overhead strike intending to cleave Harry in two like he did before only this time Harry charged him as well catching the strike between his hands and pushing back with enough force to be able to toss the Incredible Hulk across the entirety of London but only managing to halt the axe head's progression.

Meanwhile Vita had taken the opportunity to attack Nanoha and Dumbledore by firing off a barrage of ruben fliegen which were effectively stopped when Dumbledore withdrew his wand and said,

"Protego."

Blocking the spell in its entirety as he then launched off whips of aguamenti which Vita had a moderately difficult time of dodging.

Nanoha the gestured for Dumbledore to stop as she then started in a distorted voice,

"Divine,"

Then as Nanoha was about to finish she was interrupted by the appearance of a blue wolf before himself being sent flying by Harry whom had been punched in the gut by Black Hole and sent flying into Zafira after which he fell to the ground in pain and on his hands and knees.

Then as the fight was about to continue anew a yellow blade swung passed Black Holes head which he had bent forward at the last moment revealing the determined face of part time mages of the TSAB Fate Testarossa her mother Precia Testarossa, her familiar Arf, and one of her close friends Yuuno Scrya.

 **Yeah amazing chapter took me a bit longer to come up with but now I have a flow again and a villain to match.**

 **Thank you for reviewing roanoak, 7 Winds, and Pheonixir.**

 **To roanoak: Who is Ascalon?  
**

 **Please review thank you.**


	15. Chapter 13: Properties of Black Matter

The battle was not going well even after the arrival of TSAB mages as it seemed Black Hole was just too much for them though fortunately when another person a woman in green attempted to absorb Nanoha's Linker core he became enraged as he then attempted to chop her hands off pushing her away while declaring,  
"To dishonor one's enemy in such a way as to stab them in the back if you wish their destruction then let me show you how it is done."

He then proceeded to strike Signum out of the sky along with Fate as he then declared,

"Axt der Finsternis, schwarze Atmosphare."

Which caused a black energy to envelop the air and an unknown pressure to push down on everyone and collapse buildings which when toppled mutated into an unidentifiable neon blue and black substance as Black Hole then said,

"The power of Black Matter beautiful isn't it."

Harry then spoke up seemingly unaffected by the dark energies at work,

"Black Matter is an illegal substance even by the black market to even speak of it is a heinous offense but I know that Black Matter dares not appear alone."

Black Hole then decided to laugh malevolently as he said,

"You are correct so this is where I leave you."

With that Black Hole disappeared in a poof of Black Matter as Harry then yelled,

"Everyone out of the barrier the area is a biohazard."

This startled everyone which then proceeded to take off out of the barrier at high speeds the girl which erected it willing it to allow everyone inside safe passage through the magically constructed walls.

Once outside by Harry's order the four which had attacked Harry, Nanoha, Dumbledore, and Alicia were gathered seemingly ashamed at themselves for failing to collect a single Linker Core when Harry said,

"You are the Wolkenritter and that is the Book of Darkness."  
He then gestured towards the book in the blonde womans care.

When they nodded he then proceeded to forcefully levitate it out of her hands and before him while announcing.

"Al Hazardian Code Matrix Hack 9245683.221 Force Hack upon administered designate Tome of the Night Sky."

After which an unidentified electronic being appeared.

It had two arms each with two finger grips it's head was a singular blue orb glowing almost sapiently as it then scanned the Book of Darkness before it's eye glowed red and turned to Harry as it then proceeded to project a glyph to him.

Harry nodded at this and said,

"Administer Contamination Protocol C."

With that the machine promptly exploded.

Harry then proceeded to sigh as he said,

"You leave me no choice book we're going to have to do this the hard way."  
This was when Harry touched the Book of Darkness as a magic circle appeared around his feet and underneath the book.

This resulted in the Wolkenritter moving to attack Harry when he yelled,

"Stop I'm fixing the book!"

This halted the knights as Signum asked,

"What do you mean by fixing?"  
Harry sighed as he said,

"Unfortunately you do not remember this but the Book of Darkness is not it's real name, the Tome of the Night Sky is."

Signum raised her eyebrow as she said,

"So that is unimportant."

Harry shook his head as he said,

"That may be but the reason it was renamed the Book of Darkness was because someone uploaded a file or something that corrupted it's core data.

Signum's eyes widened as she asked,

"Could the corruption do physical harm to the master?"

Harry nodded as he said,

"Yes that is one of its purposes, along with the fact that when all of its pages are filled it will then attempt to kill its master usually successfully as it blows up the planet before moving on to its next victim."

This revelation startled the Wolkenritter for reasons unknown to Harry as he then proceeded to push his will upon the book causing the circle to change color from dark purple to a vibrant mix of purple and green.

Draco then announced,

"Secondary Unison Device detected absorbing from source designate Tome of The Night Sky."

It was at this point that both the Tome of the Night Sky and the Draco began to glow.

Then after what felt like forever the glowing from Draco and the tome dimmed and faded.

After which Draco said,

"Repairs complete secondary unison device removed, would you like me to summon it?"

Harry nodded as then another magic circle formed underneath him summoning forth a tiny winged serpent which hissed as it spoke,

"I am the Book of Darkness defense program, or at least I was."  
Harry nodded as he proceeded to ask,

"Did you ever mean to do harm to all of existence?"

The creature seemed to shrug as it spoke.

"If I did I do not remember it all I remember is pain, anger, sadness, and sadistic pleasure in the suffering of those who caused it."

Harry then asked,

"Would you wish for others to feel as you do?"

The serpent shook its head to which Harry nodded as he said,

"Then you and I will get along wonderfully now I will call you Magnus Serpens."

After which Harry then decided to speak about an issue they can all understand.

"Now then about what is inside of that magic barrier which unfortunately will not be collapsing for the foreseeable future."

This caused Alicia to nod and ask,

"Yes what about the biohazard? If it is a biohazard."

Harry laughed lightly as he said,

"It's a biohazard alright what is in there is a dark and highly radioactive magically conductive isotope called Black Matter in a common form called Phazon."

This caused Nanoha to ask,

"Phazon you mean like the substance in the metroid game series."

Harry shook his head as he said,

"Surprisingly accurate that game is, and they don't even realize it the only things they didn't get right are that it is only a common form of Black Matter and is not a living thing. Other than that they've got it pretty spot on."

Nanoha seemed to pale under the hockey mask as she said,

"Oh…"

Harry nodded and said,  
"Yep and thanks to Black Hole there is now a dark version of this planet in the making, most likely also bearing a legion of dark minions in an attempt to dominate this one."

Then Fate spoke up asking,

"Wait you said that Phazon was one of Black Matters forms how many are there?"

Harry nodded and said,

"There are four more after Phazon called, Liquid Mortem, Flameum Mortem, Praesidia in Ruinam Iniquitas, and Draco de Tenebris Ultra."

The last one causing Precia Testarossa to pale as she said,

"I've heard of that one I believe it has a nickname Curse of the Dark God."

Harry nodded sadly as he said,

"Yes that is because it is said that only places cursed by the god of darkness bear that substance, it is literally so deadly that even the most advanced of biohazard suits are useless against it and a single touch kills almost instantly and the toxins it releases are no better."

Harry then bowed his head as he said,

"It is literally a planet killer."

After which he looked up noticing the looks on everyone's face as he then asked,

"Alright now then Vita right, could you make the barrier disappear?"

She stared at him incredulously as she said,

"Didn't you just say it wouldn't be collapsing anytime soon?"  
Harry shook his head as he said,

"It is a parallel dimension it will not be collapsing anytime soon but it can be closed at any time."

It was as Vita was about to argue her point when Alicia whispered,

"Just go along with it trust me on this."

Into Vita's ear knowing full well that Harry has developed a method of tapping telepathic communication channels.

Vita looked exasperated as she said,

"I don't know, barrier seal up and go away for a while."

Which much to her surprise worked as the barrier just faded away.

That was when Harry noticed something that shouldn't be in the regular plane as he said,

"Everybody stay back."

For there on a sidewalk was a small amount of Phazon.

Then after saying that he then proceeded to summon an container of some form with a warning about opening it on the side.

Harry then approached the Phazon with the container and some sort of scoop in hand and scooped it up before pouring it all into the container.

After which he then put it away somewhere unseen by all as Alicia then asked,

"What are you going to do with that, sell it?"

Harry then stared at her like she was nuts as he said,

"Are you nuts even people on the Black Market wouldn't dare to buy this stuff, it's way too evil even for their tastes."

This surprised Albus Dumbledore as he said,

"Wait you're the Sky Knight a supposed hero by the Daily Prophet which I know isn't always accurate but should at least be close, and she is the blonde menace."

He then gestured to Fate before continuing,

"So why are you talking about selling things on the Black Market?"

Harry shrugged as he said,

"The Black Market sells cheap though illegal goods, most of which would be legal if they were made through official means."

That was when Dumbledore remembered Harry was in there along with Nanoha and possibly Harry's charge as he then turned to the Sky Knight and cried out,

"Wait Harry and that Nanoha girl are still inside that barrier!"

Harry then shrugged and said,

"They'll be fine I've met them and know this to be fact."

He then looked at Dumbledore as he said,

"In the meantime I think it would be best if you find a way to get the muggle government to cordon this area of London as unsafe and move out as many muggles as possible considering the Phazon leak between dimensions. That was after all just the first of many cases of leaks that will be occurring in this area."

To this Dumbledore nodded gravely as he said,

"The best of luck to you Sky Knight."

Before turning around and apparating away to parts unknown.

"And to you to Professor Dumbledore."

Harry finished as he turned around and said,

"Ms. Takamachi you may remove the hat and mask now."

He then turned to the Wolkenritter while silently casting a legilimens as he said,

"You may now fill out the book at your own discretion and tell your master Hayate Yagami that The Sky Knight sends his regards and hopes she will be able to walk soon."

He then turned and walked away saying,

"Ms. Testarossa, Mrs. Testarossa, Ms. Arf, and Mr. Scrya please have a safe trip back and to Mr. Scrya if you keep leaving my library as a mess I will have no choice but to limit the amount of time you spend there."

These words resulted in Arf giving him a playful slap on the back and an amused grin while Nanoha stopped glaring at Harry to burst out in laughter at Yuuno's expense.

Harry then proceeded to fly off followed by Alicia which waved towards her sister which had been unable to recognize her due the differences in how they act which was the same for her mother Precia.

She then snorted and said to Harry,

"Guess what?"

Harry looked at her and said.

"Your mother and sister are idiots."

Alicia looked at him and cried out,

"How'd you do that?!"

Harry then proceeded to look at her like she was nuts as he asked,

"What?"

Alicia then waved her arms around as she said,

"You know, know what I am thinking?"

Harry continued to look at her while holding back a laugh as he said,

"I know you that well my daughter."

The last word causing Alicia's face to turn a vibrant red as she said,  
"You can't be my dad because I am older than you."

Harry then proceeded to let out a his pent up laugh as he replied.

"Yes I can because I have the adoption papers to prove you are a dependent of mine."

Alicia then glared at him as she then said,

"You're a…"

"Genius I know thank you."

Harry finished as they now flew off in silence.  
Draco then proceeded to say,

"You are a malevolent, conniving, evil bastard."

This caused Harry to retort,

"And you are a pile of scrap metal and parts which was probably pulled out of the trash."

This silenced everyone for a moment before Alicia and Harry started laughing as they then turned and headed home.

 **Yep I just tossed the Book of Darkness incident out and replaced it with a whole new story arc entirely I hope You enjoy this installment of The Knight of The Fallen Sky.**

 **Thank you for reviewing ultima-owner, xion930, and roanoak.**

 **To roanoak & xion930: Thank you for explaining and there might be a possible introduction after this arc of the fanfiction remember next year in the story is supposed to be the first year at Hogwarts but no promises.**

 **Please review thank you.**


	16. Chapter 14: The Flight of Severitors

The Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge had not pleased ever since the terrorist attack by the Death Eaters a few months ago thanks to the reappearance of one Harry James Potter.

This only became more difficult as the one to stop the Death Eaters from both killing the young Potter heir but also from rampaging through the streets of London any more than they already had was none other than the famous Sky Knight.

All of this had stirred up a hornet's nest as all of the Death Eaters that were arrested for the crime had uncovered another debacle entirely in the undue incarceration of one Sirius Black the Third to Azkaban.

And now this he then sighed as he stared at Albus Dumbledore and asked,

"What is it now Albus? I am busy cleaning up a very big and scandalous mess created by my predecessor."

Albus bowed his head as he said,

"There was an attack."  
Fudge's head shot up as he exclaimed,

"What? Another one who was it this time, because if it is Malfoy again then I'm just going to toss him into Azkaban for disturbing the peace. I have had enough of Lucius Malfoy for the day."

Dumbledore smiled at the exaggeration of Cornelius Fudge's statement as he said,

"Fortunately it was not Mr. Malfoy, though unfortunately it was an attack on Harry's place of living by two different groups for different purposes."

Fudge then blankly stared at him as he said,

"Proceed."

Dumbledore nodded before continuing,

"The group to start the attack were called the Wolkenritter and they were there to steal the magical power of myself, a young girl named Nanoha Takamachi, and Harry Potter."

Fudge gawked at him as he startlingly cried out,

"It is impossible to steal magic!"

Dumbledore sighed as he said,

"I would agree with you if I hadn't seen one of the Wolkenritter stick their hand inside of Ms. Takamachi and pull her magic out to be absorbed by a magical artifact supposedly from a few thousand years ago."

Fudge's expression seemed to change from shock to bitter fear as he said,

"If muggles could recreate this then they could destroy us."

Dumbledore nodded in agreement before saying,

"Yes they could but it seems the book was only able to do so because it was damaged fortunately the Sky Knight appeared and was able to fix it, but unfortunately this is where the third party comes into play."

Fudge gaped like a fish as he said,

"Sky Knight here in London again?"

Dumbledore nodded as he continued,

"Yes and the third party was a man by the name of Black Hole which sought the destruction of the Sky Knight as well as myself, and everyone else that was helping him."

Fudge looked Dumbledore in the eyes as if looking for something before he sighed and said,

"Alright Albus now aside from the report what is it that you are really here for?"

Dumbledore nodded gravely as he said,

"It seems that the battle between the Sky Knight and Black Hole caused irreparable damage to the area of the attack."

Fudge looked at him and said,

"Irreparable that is impossible."

Dumbledore looked down as he said,

"It seems that Black Hole used a spell that released high levels of radiation inducing chemicals that cannot be removed from the environment via magic due to being high level magic conductors."

Fudge paled at this as he said,

"This sounds quite serious Albus has the Sky Knight done anything to contain the mess his battle has made?"

Dumbledore nodded as he replied,

"Contain yes, stop no. That is where you come in Minister you need to talk with the british Prime Minister to have the area at risk quarantined for safety concerns spoken of by the Sky Knight if a leak were to occur."

Fudge was now shivering as he felt the severity of the incident and the repercussions it might cause before declaring,

"Not only will I do what you asked Albus but I will also put this Black Hole at the top of our priorities for arrest."

Albus nodded as he said,

"Thank you that will be all for the day."

Then as he was about to leave Fudge said,

"Oh and Albus please at least call before coming here without an appointment."

Dumbledore nodded as he opened the door and left hearing the Minister begin to use the Elder Swear as he closed the door.

 **A Week Later District of Centre France.  
** -  
Harry was currently madder than a hatter majorly due to the fact that he was losing at poker to of all people Hayate poor sweet innocent Hayate was beating him royally.

Then she got another royal flush as Harry thought,

'And there goes the Benjamin Franklin.'

That was one of Hayate's five royal flushes so far if this continued he was going to be broke.

He then looked over to poor Fate which had recently lost her entire salary to Hayate and flinched as he saw the look of utter destruction in her eyes.

Harry then bet two Ben Franklin's in an attempt to get his Franklin, Grant and some of Fate's money to line his pockets.

Nanoha then said

The turn is,"

while laying down a king of diamonds.

Harry then proceeded to look at the cards on the table which were now the king of diamonds, the prince of diamonds, the ace of spades, and the ten of diamonds, while Harry's hand was the ace of diamonds and the ten of spades.

All he needed was a queen to have a straight, full house, and two pair and if it were of diamonds then he would have a royal flush, a full house and a two pair he had this in the bag if it were a queen.

unfortunately the river was not as it ended up being a five of hearts.

Hayate then showed her hand yelling out straight flush revealing that there in her hands was the queen of diamonds which unfortunately meant goodbye to even more of his money.

Harry then stood up and said,

"I give Hayate you've got the god of poker smiling down on you."

He then proceeded to sit down and watch as Hayate then pulled the paychecks of Signum, Vita, Shamal, Zafira, and surprisingly Chrono out from under them.

It was then that an oppressive black miasma seemed to form inside of the basement of Harry's newest property.

A restaurant business called the Sakura Beaute which was french for Beautiful Sakura and it served both traditionally french dishes and traditionally Japanese dishes.

It was an ambitious and unique restaurant just like its owner.

But that wasn't it's main purpose its main purpose revolved around this very basement where Harry would now make black market deals and meet with his new ties to the russian and italian mob.

The restaurant itself was a very prosperous place most likely because when Harry cooked for the critic rating the restaurant he earned them five stars but beyond that it was unknown.

The most disturbing thing is that the critic ran into his kitchen lifted his tote as if looking for something then looked down at him and said,

"You are the most prodigious chef in the world I am surprised you didn't start a restaurant sooner."

Then again this was France and the people here were weird, first they would kiss each other on the cheeks then they would slap each other for seemingly no reason while yelling nonsense then they would slap each other again before kissing each other on the cheeks and leaving.

Yet here Harry was sitting in a basement having lost a lot of cash to a ten year old girl and most likely about to be attacked by unknown enemies.

Then the miasma thickened causing weird amalgamous shadowing creatures to appear these creatures were bulky and monstrous having two unproportionally sized arms and four tendrils coming off of them on each side.

Their torsos had great big holes in the center where a small black spherical object pulsed as if in a mockery of a heartbeat.

Their legs there were four of them and they seemed to be insectile with armored segments as if to defend against removal this also held true for their deformed arms.

and their heads were sleek and elongated curving back into a bean shape and forward into a sharp chin with a mouth making them similar to xenomorphs from the Alien film saga.

The only difference being the massive amount of tentacles that were protruding from an opening mouth like area on the back of its head.

Then there was the tail or should better be said plural tails, there were five sharp spade shaped tails on each of them each covered in an innumerable numbers of sharp spikes.

When they appeared Harry shouted,  
"Hit the dirt as he then flipped a table and pressed a button on the wall behind him causing the walls to suddenly lower revealing a large amount of common storage devices all wired up and attached to each other and primed with a massive barrage of Harry's personally made buster spell Infernal Blaster.

They then loosed their payload upon the intruders destroying them instantly.

Everyone then stood up from ducking for cover then noticed that Harry was missing.

They then heard a thump as something landed hard on the floor above them as they then prepared for a fight even Hayate which was now armed with Schwert-kreuz and unisonned together with her device renamed Reinforced after she was repaired and also holding the Tome of the Night Sky.

Then they heard something coming down the stairs.

Just as it was about to enter they then fired off their attacks at it which were then blocked by the unknown as he then cried out,

"Stop I'm on your side!"

Which caused them to stop in their rapid fire assault of magical attacks allowing the person to reveal themselves to be the Sky Knight and His partner Bright Star.

The Sky Knight then said,

"It seems that Black Hole has been at work amassing an army of darkness by forming multiple separate entrances into the dimension which was created by Vita of the Wolkenritter and aiding in its expansion in order to create a Dark Earth."

"And the monsters?"

Nanoha asked knowing the drill already.

"Those would be Severitors regulars in his forming legion of darkness created to show us the severity of our ways."

Then Chrono asked,

"Anything we should know about the Severitors."

The Sky Knight nodded as he then said,

"Yes the Severitors are well known for their hierarchy based around the lower caste being the ones you have just seen then there are the winged ones which are higher up in the ranks and have five tails are called knights which are out ranked by the ones with the ability to manipulate black fire and have seven tails called magus."

Chrono looked at him and then he asked,

"What about the ones with both wings and the ability to manipulate fire."

The Sky Knight looked at him gravely as he then said,

"Those are their leaders which among the many beings of darkness are termed as lesser daemons they have nine tails and two pairs of wings you do not wish to meet them in battle."

The Sky Knight then said,

"There are things you should also know about the Severitor in general for one they have three forward mouths."

Nanoha then asked,

"Three, not two?"

The Sky Knight nodded as he then said,

"They don't often use the third so as to surprise their prey with the third in a close quarters fight, they also have a potent paralysis poison in the tentacles on the back of their heads similar to jellyfish, and they tend to hunt in packs of ten to fifteen usually with a knight or a magus."

They nodded in understanding as suddenly the entire area changed color to a dark purple and everything felt toxic.

The Sky Knight seemed to twitch at the change as he said,

"We are now in the Dark World which isn't good because normal severitors can not change dimensions."

They then looked at their surroundings and noticed that the basement had changed and now looked to be a natural cavern with multiple passageways leading off in different directions and the passage they were watching had disappeared and a metal blast door now blocked where it used to be.

The Sky Knight then looked up and yelled,  
"Duck!"

Which they complied to as just by a hair's breadth they dodged the sharp talons of a pack of ten winged severitors.

This development caused Chrono to shout,

"I think your information was extremely wrong!"  
The Sky Knight shook his head from his position on the ground as he said,

"No it isn't Severitor's only pack up like this when… Oh no, no, no, no, no this is bad it seems that we have been targeted by a Severitor Alpha."  
Chrono paled as he asked,

"You mean the kind we don't want to engage in combat with?"

The Sky Knight nodded to himself as he shouted,

"Yes!"  
That was when a severitor knight swooped in to strike Harry who then proceeded to catch it by the neck and slam it head first into the ground while cutting its tentacles off with his duel sabre's arm blade form.

After which he cut off its tails and got up holding the severitor's neck at blade point while saying,

"Oh I almost forgot severitor's are loyal to a fault and won't let one of their own be killed if they have the option."

He then announced to the other severitors which had frozen in place at the sight of their brother being held captive,

"Let me and my friends go and I'll let your brother live."

The other severitors nodded to his request as he then said,

"Guys get up and get behind me severitors are also pathological liars."

They nodded to his request before and got behind him when he said,

"Alright I'm going to let your brother go now so you better let us leave in peace."

He then slowly withdrew the blade from the severitor's neck while saying,

"When I say to you guys run down the tunnel behind me got it?"

They nodded as he then pushed the severitor forward to the others of his kind as he shouted,

"Now!"

They then bolted into the tunnel servitor knights following close behind them."

 **It seems that the Sky Knight has finally found his match and next time will the Sky Knight and his friends be able to survive the severitors find out in the next exciting installment of The Knight of The Fallen Sky.  
**

 **To Davycrockett100: Thank you for reviewing hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Please review thank you.**


	17. Chapter 15: Chrono vs The Paraxidian

The Sky Knight was currently in his mach seven armor form fighting off yet another pack of servitors in the now irritatingly twisty passages that Harry's basement had become.

He then proceeded to do a double backflip his floating metal cartridge holders acting as floating blades following his heel and slicing a severitor in half with practiced ease.

After which he sprang into the air and did a double axe kick down upon another severitor slamming the creature into the ground with enough force to deform its entire head.

He then turned towards the others which were hidden behind back in the previous passageway and called out,

"Clear!"

They then proceeded to cautiously continue on their current path to wherever it would take them which was yet again another intersection causing everyone except for Sky Knight and Bright Star to collapse as Chrono said,

"It feels like we have been doing this for hours."

The Sky Knight shrugged as he said,

"In here you probably have but in the normal world it has only been five minutes."

Chrono rolled his eyes as he said,

"Great so time moves slower here now if only the amount of energy we expend in here did to."  
The Sky Knight blinked at him as he said,

"Actually that is what my armor has been doing all of this time."  
Chrono seemed to freeze at this before turning and looking at the Sky Knight as he said,

"You are a villain."

Chrono then proceeded to make a grave marker as he said,

"Tell my mother I loved her."

The Sky Knight rolled his eyes at the display as he said,

"Come on get up we're almost out, the fog of dark energy around us has faded enough to agree with me."

Chrono nodded as he and the others stood up and then took a right before continuing with their harrowing and arduous trek.

It was about thirty minutes and two more encounters later when they finally arrived at the exit but as they approached an oppressive feeling of concentrated darkness forced itself upon them.

As if to make matters worse that was when the Severitor Alpha flew down toward them from a massive tunnel above their heads.

It then set down in front of them and screeched loud enough to physically harm Chrono which was launched back about two feet by the soundwaves.

It then charged forward on its four legs with its wings folded up and lying against its heavily guarded back.

When it arrived within five feet of them it swung its oversized arm out in an attempt to grab the Sky Knight which then proceeded to jump over the attack and proceeded to introduce a double hammer fist to the menace's head.

Nanoha then launched a divine buster into its gut causing it to slide about a foot back and growl in painful apprehension of the now not so easy looking meal.

It then proceeded to jump backwards and start spinning its nine tails around in pinwheel motion as a black fireball appeared in the middle of it and began to grow in size.

The creature then seemingly grinned as it proceeded to screech again before launching the now massive ball of flaming death.

The Sky Knight then erected a shield of blue energy in the shape of a giant hexagon blocking the attack in its entirety.

After doing this the Sky Knight then ran towards the Alpha which was screeching angrily at its targets.

He then smashed his fist against the Alpha's jaw sending it flying a few feet away where it smashed into the wall.

The Sky Knight then collapsed exhausted from the constant combat he had been in when he coughed out,

"Mr. Harlaown I lied about the armor, sorry to about that."

After which he fell silent as the eye sockets of the armor faded to black and Draco announced,

"Heart levels at below average capacity, traces of paralysis venom flowing through veins."

Chrono's eyes widened as he heard that realizing that all the times on their way here when it looked like the Sky Knight was stung and said he was immune he was actually lying so everyone would have someone to look to for support.

He then began to remember times in the past few months where the Sky Knight would look to him for ideas and how he would always be treated as equally as the other military crew aboard the Arthra which he will admit didn't happen that often due to his size and age.

As all of this was going through his head Chrono looked up and stared the Alpha in the eye as he then roared out,

"Die you freak of NATURE!"

He then proceeded to fire off hundreds of snipe shots almost all at the same time towards the Alpha blasting it repeatedly as the attacks tore through it's armored form like a hot knife through butter.

Once he stopped seeing as it was dead he looked down to the Sky Knight and said,

"Seems you owe me two twice now Sky Knight."

That was when a dark cloud appeared in the chamber from a black crystal hanging in the center of the roof which then floated towards the almost dead Severitor Alpha.

It then struck the Severitor Alpha transforming it into something else.

There were now lines of red energy flowing down its legs and arms and it now had a singular bulbous eye that was a black color with small red spots speckling the center.

It also now had weird spider like appendages now protruding from its sides and back.

It now had purplish black skin which seemed to have a feel of constant shifting.

Then it focused on them as a name seemed to push itself into their heads,

'Paraxidian.'

It then roared as if to show that it was there to do battle as it focused upon Chrono and fired off a beam of dark energy similar to his snipe shot attack.

Then as if to make matters worse multiple severitor knights showed up to aid their leader.

Chrono shook angrily as he said,

"You just won't die will you well no matter I think this will finish you off."  
He then aimed S2U at the beast and his pack of cronies then shouted,

"Penitence Strike!"

Firing off a bombardment spell before shouting it again and again until he fried S2U with the sheer amount of power and processing behind his continuous attacks.

Then when the smoked cleared there stood the Paraxidian angry and in pain from the amount of power behind the attacks while all of its minions were dead and on the ground fading into dark energy which the Paraxidian was using to recover from its grievous wounds.

Chrono then tossed S2U to the side as he held out his hand and caused a magic circle to appear as he then said,

"Screw you and your darkness is superior stuff, In fact send my regards to the devil."

He then focused all of his magic into his hands as he then shouted,

"Penitence Strike! The Judgement of God!"

Firing off a beam which was far bigger than Chrono's original Penitence Strike before he coughed up blood and collapsed as well.

The attack struck the enraged Paraxidian which charged directly at the beam as if to stop it with brute force.

Then as the beam faded there where the Paraxidian had been struck was only the lower body with its nine tails and four legs which proceeded to fall forward with a resounding thud as everyone stared at the now fainted Chrono in shock when they remembered that they were at the exit as Fate then picked up Chrono to carry him out through the now shining doorway.

Then as Nanoha was about to carry the Sky Knight out she looked up and noticed that the black crystal in the center of the ceiling had changed from a pitch black to a majestic white in color.

She nodded to herself as she determinedly picked up the surprisingly light armored form of the Sky Knight and began dragging him out when Bright Star picked up his legs and said,

"Come on let's get my boss out of here."

With that they carried the Sky Knight out and into the catacombs of France which it seemed the dark world version of Harry's basement was connected to.

It was as Vita walked out being the last one to exit that the barrier faded away allowing them to head to the surface.

Then as they began to bask in the light of the sun suddenly a screen appeared in front of Nanoha though fortunately they had come out in an empty graveyard.

Nanoha then looked to the person on the other end of the screen and said,

"Admiral Harlaown thank goodness it's you we have injured we need you to get us on board the Arthra."  
The Admiral looked at Nanoha as she said,

"Nanoha it has only been five minutes since we last spoke, what happened in that time?"

Nanoha shook her head and said

"That is unimportant right now we have a medical emergency right now."

Lindy nodded as she noticed the grave look on Nanoha's face while saying,

"I'll get right on it now fill me in on what happened."

Nanoha nodded as she prepared to reveal her big secret once and for all.

 **Yep Nanoha is going to reveal Harry's big secret what was that with Chrono back there, is Harry getting in his head? Will Harry and Chrono be alright? find out in the next exciting installment of The Knight of The Fallen Sky.**

 **To Sakura Lisel: Most of the questions you have asked practically answer themselves but the one on the bath incident in chapter nine or ten based on whether you count the prologue as a chapter or not needs deserves an answer. Harry is for one very polite to those of the opposite gender unless they happen to be related to him or tied into his life in a very important way such as Nanoha or Alicia. He literally is the most impressive gentleman in that regard unfortunately due to what happened and the fact that Harry remained silent instead of making himself known he believed himself to be a pervert and agreed with their actions. Personally after that incident he spent a few days smashing his head against a wall in an attempt to forget what he ended up seeing in his rush out of the bath house unfortunately he never did. The thing is Tom was offering to get Harry the books he wanted unfortunately he realized his mistake to late and will probably never do that again having lost a full months worth of his income.**

 **To Sandstone Dragon: Welcome back and I would like to say thank you for pointing out that little error I made and I really hate spell check for letting me do that, also on his rushing of the explanation that was due to the fact that he was expecting an attack at any moment most likely he would have been more thorough if it was in a report to the TSAB ship craft the Arthra which was in orbit. I think you should play the Metroid series more specifically Metroid Prime, Prime 2 Echoes, and Prime 3 Corruption.  
**

 **To ultima-owner: When I address you can I capitalize your username? Sorry it is just that I am so used to putting in a capital letter at the beginning of a name and/or username. Oh yes back to the point thank you for reviewing.**

 **To all readers: Sorry for the short chapter the next one will hopefully be longer.**

 **Please review thank you.**


	18. Chapter 16: Confrontation on the Arthra

When Harry came to he was staring at a grey ceiling as he then began to think before suddenly recalling the fact that they were under attack as he jerked up in the bed only to find that he seemed to be in an medical room.

Then he noticed someone else was there in the form of Alicia which was sleeping peacefully with her head resting on a small lounge table and her body in one of those irritatingly bland hospital chairs.

That was when a nurse came in waking Alicia who then proceeded to notice the now fully awake Harry James Potter.

After which she ran up and gave him a bone crushing hug as she said,

"You scared me back there, I thought you were gonna die like, like…"

Harry hugged her back as he said,

"I know, I know, I'm sorry maybe if I had been more careful or used my magic sparingly then maybe I could have…"

Alicia backed up before saying,

"You got us to the exit you saved us from dying you've done enough for one day."

Harry nodded as he said,

"Alright. Wait now that I think about it where are we?"

Alicia seemed to cringe as she said,

"We are aboard the Arthra."

Harry then locked eyes with her as he asked,

"Why?"

She seemed to fidget as she said,

"The thing is that after you collapsed C-Chrono fought the Alpha."

Harry then nearly shouted,

"What?!"

Alicia sighed before replying.

"You see after you collapsed Chrono had a sort of mental breakdown due to seeing you like that after you treated him as an equal and how you always attempt to do everything yourself and carry everyone's burdens."

Alicia then looked up having bowed her head when she started to find that Harry's head was bowed before continuing.

"He was so upset that he launched an onslaught of powerful attacks on the Severitor Alpha in an attempt to kill it after which a dark cloud boosted its power."

Harry nodded and said,

"The Paraxidian."

Alicia nodded as she replied.

"Yes the Paraxidian, when it appeared Chrono fired off a massive barrage of bombardment spells before firing off a super high powered one that obliterated its upper half before he coughed up blood and collapsed."

Harry looked at Alicia as he then asked a question that was on his mind.

"How is Chrono?"

Alicia looked at Harry as she said,

"He is stable and is said to make a full recovery as long as he doesn't do anything to strenuous for a few days."

Harry nodded as he asked,

"Is there anything else I should know?"

Alicia nodded.

"Yes, Admiral Lindy wanted me to inform you that she wants a full comprehensive packet on what a Severitor is, their Hierarchy, how they work, what their purpose is, and why they sent an Alpha of their race to attack us."

Harry sighed and frowned before saying.

"This is going to take a while."

 **Elsewhere on the Arthra**

Meanwhile one Admiral Lindy Harlaown was nervous for one from what the report Nanoha made is true then the forces of Darkness could amass an army that would take years to produce in less than an hour due to the difference in time between the dark world and the regular one.

Then there was the fact that her only son Chrono was hurt and in the hospital wing thanks to an attack by the forces of darkness which revolved around them sending one of their many heavy hitters.

Combine that with the fact that if it wasn't stopped here then it could find its way on the playing field of the TSAB which could destroy the government which was still in its infancy.

In other words they finally had the identity of the Sky Knight which is to say one Harry James Potter which unfortunately had a criminal record that could touch the roof.

She then proceeded to look at it again.

 _Harry James Potter, Age: Unknown, Homeworld: Unknown, Crimes: Multiple cases of Racketeering, Tax Evasion, Assault, Buying and selling of Illegal Substances, Owning an unregistered Intelligent Device, and 15,000 recorded cases of theft, as well as the robbery of S class Lost Logia The Armor of Adinvar._

That last one really got Lindy as The Armor of Adinvar was in a maximum security vault in TSAB Headquarters on constant lockdown with guards stationed there at all times.

She then read the next part.

 _Harry James Potter is in most respects one of the most dangerous criminals around and is currently placed third on the TSAB Top 50 Most Wanted List underneath a constituent of his notorious intergalactic mafia head Jon Hartfelt Anderson AKA the Crimson Hart as well as one Jail Scaglietti known for his illegal creation of mass producible combat cyborgs. Harry Potter was the personal mastermind of an armed assault upon TSAB Headquarters which successfully ended in the theft of multiple high grade substances and items, including five very powerful Lost Logia of the A class and one of the S class.  
Harry Potter is to be considered armed and extremely dangerous proceed with caution when attempting to arrest him._

She sighed as she said,

"How do I know if it is the same one considering they don't have a picture or a blood type categorized, for crying out loud they don't even have a fingerprint to match him with."

Then as Lindy was about to read the file of the assault on TSAB Headquarters The Arthra was blasted by an unidentified attacker causing the ship's warning alarms to activate as klaxons began sounding off.

Lindy cursed her misfortune as she then ran to the bridge where she took her seat and said,

"Status report."

One of the crewmen turned and said,

"Ma'am an unidentified cruiser has appeared on the approach from the Arthra's rear presumably a pirate ship.

Lindy nodded as she said,

"Turn this girl around and let them know exactly who they are dealing with."

The man saluted and said,

"Aye aye ma'am."  
But when they turned around they found not one but fifteen ships armed to the teeth with weapons and bearing the insignia of the intergalactic mob.

Then a technician announced,

"Ma'am scanners have picked up twenty more signatures appearing to our rear."

Lindy then realized that she had just been caught between a rock and well another rock.

Then one of their vessels approached as a technician said,

"Ma'am they are trying to establish communication with us would you like me to allow it?"

Lindy sighed and said,

"Allow it, after all I don't think we really have an option here."

The screen then lit up to reveal a caucasian man with an unruly head of crimson and violet striped hair wearing a pair of shades that went well with his silver and crimson suit.

The face was one that Lindy recognized immediately as she said,

"Hello Jon Hartfelt Anderson or should I call you the Crimson Hart."

The man smiled as he said,

"It seems my reputation precedes me, sadly I wish I knew the name of the lovely flower standing in front of me?"

Lindy then slightly rolled her eyes to where he couldn't see it as she said,

"Admiral Lindy Harlaown."

Jon then proceeded to whistle as he said,

"Sexy and an Admiral, you have my show of support."

At this moment Lindy really wished that this man was standing in front of her so she could punch him in the face as she said,

"Alright Hart why are you attacking the Arthra?"

Hart smiled as he said,

"Strict and to the point I like that, anyway all I want from you is to drop off any non TSAB personnel on the planet over there and for you to take off to any administered world your heart desires."

Lindy then stared right into his eyes as she asked,

"And if we refuse?"

Hart's smile seemed to fade as he said.

"If you refuse then We'll take what we want and I'll have to blow that pretty little face of yours all the way back to Mid Childa in a body bag."

Lindy sighed and said,

"You leave us no options then but can I leave some of my injured behind in the care of a local healer?"

Hart shrugged as he said,

"I don't care as long as you and your ship leave."

Lindy nodded as she said,

"Alright then get the part-time mages, my son, and Mr. Potter off the ship."  
To this the men then gave a salute as they said,

"Yes Ma'am."

After which they marched down the hall to Ms. Takamachi, Mrs. and Ms. Testarossa, and to Mr. and Ms. Potter.

 **With Harry Potter after the alarm sounded**

It was a few minutes after the sirens turned off when the soldiers arrived to take him off the ship. And boy was he relieved after all the bounty on his head was big enough to buy two of these ships and he had no intention of serving a twelve year sentence too Mazer's Rock, a maximum security prison built on an asteroid for the express purpose of keeping prisoners in.

It was as people were being teleported to the planet that Lindy stopped him and said,

"Don't ditch the planet I'll be back."

Harry then shrugged as he got on the teleporter pad and warped onto the planet.

He then proceeded to go up to Nanoha and say,

"Thanks it seems that I'm going to have to skip town for a little while I suggest you not look for me."

Nanoha looked shocked as she said,

"Wait a minute you're leaving now of all times."

Harry nodded as he said,

"Yep thanks to you the TSAB was able to link my name to that of a known criminal in their databases."

Nanoha looked at him as if he were nuts as she said,  
"You've committed crimes."

Harry shook his head as he said,

"No I supposedly committed multiple crimes."

Nanoha stared at Harry for a moment before asking,

"What are you going to do now?"

Harry shrugged.

"Pack my things and go into hiding so I'll see you at Christmas Nanoha if I'm not in prison that is."

With that he was gone.

Alicia had also seemingly disappeared at the same time as Harry before the Arthra sent one last thing to Nanoha a file labeled the Assault on TSAB Headquarters with a warning saying that it was a classified document and to release it to the public would mean a prison sentence.

Nanoha realizing the severity of this files information if it were to get out then began to read.

 **With Harry at his first apartment.**

In the meantime Harry had everything packed in a couple of magically enchanted suitcases as he yelled,

"Alicia did you pack all your stuff yet?!"

She immediately called back,

"Yes."

He then nodded having already picked up everything at the golem foundry and the restaurant before torching them to the ground for insurance money, **(Add insurance fraud to his list now.)**.

He then shouted,

"Remember where you are going and use that fake ID got it!"

Alicia shouted,

"I understand now where are you going?"

Harry shook his head as he said,

"Can't tell you that now you go on ahead I have something to do."

Alicia nodded from where she was standing as she said

"Dimensional teleport."

With that Harry was alone in the place that had been his home at one point in time as he then pat the counter of the bookstore and said.

"Sorry I couldn't do my job and keep your store safe Uncle Gil."

He then pulled out a lighter flipped it to light and tossed it back onto a shelf that was covered in gasoline lighting the entire back of the store on fire.

Harry had already removed all of the books from the store as well as everything he wanted to keep.

He then pulled out a cartridge as Draco then opened up a slot while saying,

"Ready when you are my liege."

Harry smiled as he said,

"Thanks Draco now then let's get out of here."

He then inserted the cartridge and while picking up his suitcases and said,

"Atlas Transport."

With that the place burned until the Fire department arrived and put the fire out but not before the entire inside was completely destroyed.

 **It seems that Harry is now on the run for crimes he supposedly didn't commit, where will he go? Will the darkness be stopped? Or has Black Hole finally won? Find out in the next installment of The Knight of The Fallen Sky.**

 **Since there were no new reviews I will use this section to put down a transcript of the Assault on TSAB Headquarters.**

 _On the date of May 2, 0065 at 0437 TSAB standard time. An attack on TSAB Headquarters occurred involving the defense fleet of 25 Hadrian class Assault Cruisers as well as 12 Cladian class patrol vessels docked for resupply, and an enemy force of 10 unidentifiable ships that spanned a length of 489.8 meters, a width of 155.2 meters and a height of 139.2 meters by computer estimation as well as a ship that was 11,388.4 meters long, 1,666.6 meters wide, and 2,082.4 meters tall._

 _The attack started almost instantly as the largest of the unknown ships fired off a trio of highly compressed rounds of accelerated magic vaporizing one of the defense fleet ships critically damaging two more and blasting a large hole about 30 meters in length, width, and depth in the east side of TSAB Headquarters._

 _After which the other ten ships proceeded to fire off cannons of there own damaging two more defense cruisers and destroying the critically damaged TSAB cruiser the Starlight, as well as creating 4 more smaller holes in the east side of headquarters._

 _The much larger enemy ships then proceeded to open what appeared to be hangers and launched a small army of 20 of platoon carrying boarding vessels each and, in the case of their largest ship 3 more of the enemy frigates along with 40 boarding vessels._

 _It was at this time that we had rallied our remaining ships in an attempt to develop a strong defense._

 _Then much to our surprise another pack of ships had appeared to the south numbering at 4 that were larger than the 13 frigates but smaller than the heavy carrier, at a length of 1,171 meters, a width of 352 meters, and a height of 414 meters._

 _These ships then proceeded to fire upon the undefended south side destroying Hanger E which had yet to be sealed off and 4 of the 12 docked patrol vessels, as well as damaging Hangers G and I, and take out the automated defense system controls._

 _After which they release 30 boarding vessels each._

 _The now 420 some odd vessels had by the time we finally began our counter offensive begun breaking into Hanger C on the Southeast section of the headquarters._

 _The TSAB counter offensive fleet then fired off a full salvo on the boarding vessels managing to wipe out a fair amount of their vessels before being fired upon by the enemy's heavy artillery destroying 3 more cruisers while_ _damaging about 8 more ships and critically damaging 2 ships, bringing our total to 9 out of 37 ships lost, 8 out of 37 damaged, and 3 out of 37 critically damaged._

 _This left us with 17 undamaged ships unfortunately 8 of them were docked leaving our fighting force to pull back and regroup._

 _It never got the chance as one of the enemy ships activated something enabling them to appear directly in front of the retreating cruisers and opening fire with close range weapons._

 _The unanticipated attack destroying 13 of the 20 remaining ships and critically damaging the rest which proceeded to retreat towards Mid Childa for reinforcements._

 _There were about 7,000 losses by the time they breached Hanger C._

 **That was the first part of the report the second part will come with the next chapter.**

 **Please review thank you.**


	19. Chapter 17: At the Top of the World

Nanoha was shocked to say the least first she finds out Harry attacked the TSAB then she finds out he burned all of his property to the ground and now she finds out he has all but disappeared into nonexistence.

Even his birth certificate didn't exist. Then when she checked to see if he was at any of his other favorite places there was no sign of him.

For crying out loud how was she supposed to find him there was no paper trail, no pictures, there now wasn't even a way to prove he existed in the first place.

The same could also be said for Alicia, which to her credit had picked up on everything Harry had taught her on disappearing, even Fate couldn't find her not for a lack of trying of course.

But still going so far as to erase their identities is going a little too far.

'Still where could he be?'

Nanoha thought to herself

 **In the Himalayas at that exact same time.**

"Achoo!"

Harry then said to himself,

"Someone is thinking about me."

Before continuing his trek up to the base camp of Mt. Everest.

He then looked up toward the mountain where if the clouds cleared up for just a moment he could see the peak as he then said to himself,

"What better place to build a secret base of operations than Mt. Everest where at its peak you are standing at the top of the world."

He then turned back to his current objective knowing that once he got there he could just use his Atlas Transport and dimensional transport spells to get up higher and seek out the perfect place to start his work on a secret base.

All he really needed was a pickaxe, a shovel, multiple crates of dynamite, stone surfacing machines, a jackhammer, a lot of piping systems, internet connections, his own personal satellite, a massive amount of furniture, and running electricity.

Fortunately his friends in the Intergalactic mob were willing to assist him in all of this after all of his amazing contributions to their organization including specs to the largest ship in history.

Which meant that once he got the placed marked on their scanners they would drop off a full scale digging and construction team to get the job done right.

In the meantime Harry had to first find the location he was looking for to begin with.

That would require a lot of walking in the cold snow on a very dangerous mountain where the further up you get the harder it is to breath and the quicker water evaporates.

So average day in the life of an intergalactic criminal.

Harry then muttered,

"Soon as I find the cop that got my name I'm going to personally beat the stuffing out of him."

He had seen all of the charges and of these charges he did not commit around fourteen-thousand five-hundred and fifty-six of the theft charges or any of the ten assault charges that were listed, and of the rest of the charges only one could be proven.

Tax Evasion, yep the same stuff that nabbed Capone and Harry did not intend to follow his example

Besides all Harry robbed were the important things when it came down to the other forty-four thefts, high grade Lost Logia.

When he looked up again he noticed he arrived at the base camp realizing that he would be on the hunt soon he looked for a place to hide himself as he then proceeded to activate Draco and take his Sky Knight form.

After which it was one Atlas Transport up and there he was on the side of the mountain though why he couldn't just transport himself up here in the first place was something else Harry was here to look into.

He then started looking for what no one knew except for Harry that is he knew exactly what he was looking for.

Harry then stepped on a layer of slick ice that he couldn't see under the snow which had covered the smooth surface of a stone slab sticking out of the mountain.

After which he proceeded to curse as he fell nearly falling off a cliff to his death had he not recovered.

That was when he saw it for shining on the side of the cliff face was a grey metal of some kind that upon closer inspection looked like…

"No way it can't be!"

For there sticking out of the mountain was the rarest magically enchantable metal in existence not to mention the most expensive.

"It is. Adamantium Draconis."

Adamantium Draconis the most powerful metal of all and the number one magic metal with magitium being a distant second.

It was well known for being practically indestructible and damn near impossible to get in a liquid even more so than the X Men films said.

A person would literally have to heat it to about the temperature of the Earth's Sun and even then molding its shape was extra hard but that was not important to Harry it was what he intended to do with it that was important as he thought.

'Adamantium Draconis is most known for the properties it has when accidentally introduced to the blood system.'

Which indeed was true, as it would seem that whenever it entered the bloodstream not only would it be impossible to get out but it would also take the place of iron in the human body structure causing the cell to practically gain a resistance to just about anything as well as give it the ability to seal itself or other cells up quickly and efficiently.

Rumors say that if one were to inject themselves with it they would become bulletproof and be able to regenerate from even lethal injuries.

Harry then proceeded to fly towards the metal and touch his palm to it while pushing his magic into it resulting in a startling discovery.

Oh this wasn't a small deposit of it just sticking out of the mountainside no in fact it was attached to a massive network of the stuff spanning practically from one side of Everest to the other in a seemingly endless number of twists and turns like tree roots.

Making it the largest deposit of the material to ever be found in thirty-thousand years.

The last deposit being used to painstakingly make the Armor of Adinvar and that was made by the Al Hazardians which he had been able to download into Draco as his Mach 7 Emperor Armor as he called it.

Then again even that deposit wasn't half the size of this one.

Harry then proceeded to mark this deposit before flying off to mark other deposit exit sites along the mountain for that digging crew to get to work on.

Harry then smiled to himself as he realized two things.

One now he knew why he couldn't just transport himself onto the mountainside and two he had an idea for his next project and the TSAB wasn't going to like it.

 **Meanwhile along the beaches of Puerto Rico.**

Alicia was in a very good mood here she was relaxing at the beach sun lotion nearby, a nice iced tea in hand, and a good tan being made she was in paradise as she thought.

'We need to go into hiding more often.'

Then a weird shiver ran down her spine as a cabana boy stopped in front of her and asked,

"Would you like a refill Ms. Potter?"

Alicia shook off the negative feeling she just had as she stated.

"Yes thank you."

The boy nodded as he took her current drink, gave her a new one, then proceeded to return to the drink bar he was working at.

 **Meanwhile above Earth in lunar orbit.**

There he was Jon Hartfelt Anderson waiting for his boss the real man behind the Crimson Mafia as was its actual name by pacing back and forth.

Then as he was about to go on his thirty-first pace a weird magic circle appeared revealing Harry Potter brushing massive amounts of dust and snow off of his barrier Jacket as he stared at Jon.

Jon seemed to stand straighter in the presence of his ten year old Don as he said.

"Hey boss how was your trip, find a good place to start your base?"

Harry then proceeded to shoot him a stern glare before turning away as he answered Jon's question.

"Not only did I find a good location, but also a massive network of underground Adamantium Draconis."  
This caused Jon to inhale sharply which in turn caused him to begin coughing sporadically thanks to the fly that he accidentally swallowed when he inhaled.

In the meantime Harry was just waiting patiently for his subordinate to stop hacking and coughing before then asking.

"Are you finished?"

When he received a nod from Jon he continued.

"Now then Jon have you finished work on the Merantine Ship Foundry located in the Astinial Asteroid belt?"

Jon nodded as he said,

"Yes sir it has already begun construction of its first Cradle class Heavy Frigate."

Harry smiled at this when Jon asked,

"Have you been able to begin work on turning this into a Coalition world?"

Harry frowned at this as he answered.

"Not yet I first need to gain the trust and respect of the U.N. as well as the I.C.W. before I can begin to form the framework for what will be the first planet in the United Intergalactic Coalition of Worlds or U.I.C.W."

Jon nodded in understanding having seen this tactic before personally when Harry sneakily was able to merge the many separate Mafia's on the Intergalactic radar of the TSAB.

Harry then decided to state.

"Oh yeah I would like you to call the Division 5 head for me and get him to withdraw his forces from Earth for a little after all it is hard to gain allies when under constant attack by his dark world minions."

Jon nodded as he cringed while thinking,

'Black Hole stepped over the line again it seems and is definitely going to be in trouble.'

Then again that was a go figure considering the fact that Black Hole was a member of one of humanity's sister species.

Homo tenebris, Dark Humans in other words which happen to be at the top of the food chain in the dark world as well.

Currently they were allied with Harry's current goals due to wanting Sovereignty as a country from that of the regular world.

That was why they sent Harry an emissary of theirs in the form of Black Hole which was to be their at the signing of the treaty between the Coalition and the Governments of Earth as they become the first Coalition World.

To them the idea of being a sovereign identity in the eyes of what is to be a government as big as if not bigger than the TSAB would be like saying they are a powerful existence not to be trifled with.

Jon then nodded and said,

"I'll have a man get on it sir, now then is there anything else you want to know sir?"

Harry looked at him before asking,

"Have you found the mole that screwed me over yet?"

Jon paled as he realized he just got placed in the blast radius of a hell of a lot of pain before shakily shaking his head and said.

"No sir we have not."

At this Harry's face turned slightly red as he yelled.

"Then what are you standing around for get to it! I want him found so I can put his head on stake!"

Jon scurried off at this fear now completely expressed at seeing the anger in his boss.

 **Meanwhile with Nanoha.**

She was still searching for Harry of course the last confirmed sighting of Harry had to be weird as he had supposedly visited this town prior to heading somewhere else but she hoped that maybe she could pick up his trail from here.

What was the name of it again Nekomi which happened to be on the northern border of central Japan with Hokkaido being about the right distance for a sea barge to take only a day to get from there to here.

Now all she had to do was figure out what he was doing here in the first place and who if anyone he spoke to.

Which is to say she wasn't going to get jack from anywhere in this town.

It was as she began her search that she accidentally bumped into the most beautiful light brown haired woman she had ever met.

The woman was tall but not overly so wearing what appeared to be worn but well loved clothing which she obviously used often but only seemed to make it prettier than it already was.

Her hair was done up in a fashion where it hung down at thigh length from the back and just past shoulder length at the sides but at the front seemed to stick up in four uniquely curved strands as if it were trying imitate a flower which in turn framed the woman's face well while making her beautiful sky blue eyes stick out.

But what caught Nanoha's eyes were the unique blue marks on her forehead and cheeks, one being in the shape of a teardrop and the other two being the shape of triangles pointing towards the center of her face.

It was as she went to go pick up the things that she had accidentally knocked out of the woman's hands that she said.

"Sorry I stared for a moment there and knocked all of your stuff out of your hands."

The woman smiled as she said warmly.

"Don't worry about it, if this hadn't occurred I don't think I ever would have met such a sweet little girl as yourself. Though I have to ask why are you all on your own right now?"

Nanoha saddened a bit at the reminder of her missing friend as she said.

"Well I'm looking for a friend of mine which was last seen in this location and was hoping to find clues to his current whereabouts."

The woman nodded in understanding as she said.

"How about once I drop off these groceries at home I help you look for him."

Nanoha's eyes went to the size of saucers as she bowed and stated appreciatively.

"Thank you my name is Nanoha Takamachi but I fear he has already left to another destination."

The woman nodded her head but stood there as if waiting for Nanoha to agree before saying,

"My name is Belldandy Morisato and I don't mind helping really it is no bother."

Nanoha smiled as she nodded and while saying,

"Thank you for your help Mrs. Morisato it is very appreciated."

With that they walked towards the direction of a temple barely seeable at the top of a large curving road.

 **Meanwhile somewhere in the south of Nekomi at an abandoned arcade.**

Harry was walking toward a set of stairs leading down into the basement where he was supposed to meet the person that could teach him a new style of magic.

He walked down the stairs to find himself looking at the weirdest thing he had ever seen which for him was saying something considering the fact that he has seen a lot of weird things.

For there standing on a set of tables were a bunch of mice in labcoats scurrying around with tiny scientific instruments.

Then one of them turned and looked at him before announcing.

"Hello person. Why are you here?"

At this Harry cleared his throat and said,

"I am looking for DemonBoss666 would you happen to know where I can find this person?"

The mouse blinked for a second as it processed this and said.

"You must be the one that hacked her account and used it to hijack the Nidhogg supercomputer. My boss is still being punished for her failure there which in turn means she's punishing us."

Harry smirked as he said.

"Then I guess you didn't find the present I left you in system 15 division A sector 2 of the Nidhogg mainframe."

The mouse was now wobbling back and forth as it said.

"You made it that far."

Harry shook his head as he replied.

"No I went so far as to take complete control of the system and then hack Yggdrasil to get the processing power I needed."

The mouse fainted at this point along with all the others in the room causing Harry to raise an eyebrow as he noticed the door to another room.

He then proceeded to open the door in his search for DemonBoss666 and found himself looking at a room with what looked like an old claw game only instead of stuffed animals and toys there were these weird capsules inside which was pushed against a corner with a desk sitting next to it that had a laptop computer sitting on top of it in a closed position and a coffin, yes a coffin against the opposite wall from the desk.

Harry then cleared his throat as he called out.

"I am looking for a DemonBoss666 would anyone in here happen to know where I can find him or her?"

That was when he heard a grumbling from in the coffin as someone a female by the sound of the voice said.

"I thought I told you stupid rats to not bother me while I am trying to recover my power."

Harry then proceeded to approach the coffin and knock on it while asking.

"You wouldn't happen to know someone who goes by the username DemonBoss666 would you?"

He then backed up as he preemptively dodged the roughly opened front of the coffin which proceeded to slam against the wall revealing a woman long blonde hair going down to her waistline that had six red symbols two of which were near her eyebrows seemingly acting as a second set and two under each of her eyes in the shape of triangles with one on top and one on the bottom.

She was wearing what appeared to be a bodice attached to maroon baggy sleeves and black gloves that extended over her forearms.

The bodice was seemingly attached to the baggiest leggings in existence.

It was at this moment that she noticed him and glared while asking.

"Who are you?"

Harry seemed to smile as he cleared his throat then replied.

"My name is Harry James Potter but to you I am Emerald Cross 101."

This caused her to suddenly cry out.

"You! You're the reason I'm even in my current predicament in the first place."

Harry shrugged as he answered.

"So I needed the processing power and besides I used your guy's computer to get more processing power off it's sister computer and gave you some stuff as compensation for using it."

Mara stopped in her fuming and brooding over the fact that she couldn't kill humans especially kids as she said.

"Woah woah woah hold up did you just say you hacked Yggdrasil?"

Harry shrugged as he replied.

"So, that thing had crappy defenses on its landline systems and underpar defenses on its wifi based systems at best."

Mara was dumbstruck at his sentiments as she slowly said.

"That is impossible we have never been able to breach the landlines and by the time we breach the wifi they've already found us their systems are that good."

Harry snorted as he amusedly stated.

"That's just because you're all stupid especially those two people Mokkurkalfi and Skuld they only develop automated systems that can be tricked with even the simplest of diversion and virus programs."

Mara stared at him like he had grown five heads while saying.

"That might explain the automated defenses but what about the firewall?"

Harry looked at her as he asked.

"What firewall?"

Mara paled in realization.

"You didn't notice it."

He shook his head confirming that he didn't even notice the firewall which meant he hacked Yggdrasil without even trying.

She shivered at the thought of such a mind working for heaven as she asked her next question.

"So what are you here for?"

Harry then seemed to gain a gleam in his eyes as he said.

"I read your file and thought you'd be a good teacher in the ways of the demonic side of your magic system, of course I know you won't teach me freely so in return I'll help you teach those goddesses who is top dog around town."

Now that sounded like music to Mara's ears as she said,

"You fulfill your half now and we've got a deal."

Harry nodded as he then smacked his fist to his palm then said.

"Oh yeah for the training you're going to have to meet up with me at the top of the world so bring a heavy mountain climbing coat."

 **That's a wrap on this chapter and sorry I got bored and tossed in another anime entirely to spice things up and give Harry new forms of magic for all I know I might end up having him stumble upon the PMMM city Mitakihara to.**

 **To ultima-owner: Sorry buddy but it seems that Black Hole was just a stepping stone Harry was using in his plot to create a government to oppose the TSAB.**

 **To Paxloria: First thank you for the suggestions you gave me. Second you did ask some questions where there were plot holes which I was wondering why others didn't ask in the first place so thanks now I can answer a few. To your comment on chapter 7 he did not take Raising Heart in fact Raising Heart gave up the Jewel Seed so as to protect it's current master having scanned Harry's magic levels. To the comment on chapter 11 In reality though he doesn't like reporters in general but he needs to look like a hero and gain the support of the people which he now has so he can now go screw the paparazzi and another thing on that comment I was really thinking of making it look like the Tardis but decided against it. To the comment on chapter 12 I have realized there is indeed an error the roman numeral for nineteen is actually XIX and not IXX. Harry had intended to use the imposing threat that Black Hole represented if he were to actually be a villain to unite the people against there common threat and get the signatures he needed to form his first Coalition World unfortunately Black Hole went to far and ended up infecting the area causing semi if not unintelligent dark world monsters to appear on Earth causing an actual threat to appear though the semi intelligent ones will obey Black Hole's every command.**

 **Now the reason the TSAB even has Harry's name in the first place is the fact that they had placed a mole in the ranks of the Crimson Mafia. Now the reason a lot of the theft and assault cases were put on Harry was because a lot of people began to use his name when committing crimes that way if they were caught they could say they were the famous villain who beat the TSAB on their home turf.**

 **Now then where we left off in the Assault on TSAB Headquarters.**

 _Upon Breaching Hanger C at 1127 TSAB Standard Time of the same day The inner defenses had been fortified in an attempt to halt any progress inside._

 _Unfortunately that didn't end well as upon entry the first boarding craft fired off multiple propelled explosives blasting multiple barricades and the men stationed at them to pieces._

 _It then proceeded to start firing off turrets at the tip of the hull tearing apart heavy armor and pushing back those behind the damaged cover for fear of their lives as it then turned around and opened its backside door allowing the men inside to climb out which were armed with mass based weapons of futuristic design and wearing generic armor that covered there hands, wrists, legs, feet, chest, and head all colored crimson with green accents._

 _They also had a black skin suit on underneath that allowing for flexibility in combat._

 _The men then proceeded to fire upon the remaining defenders while ducking behind cover to avoid enemy fire._

 _This successfully held off the defending TSAB troops until another boarding vessel arrived dropping off another team of soldiers and allowing them to push the defenders back into the hallways where they were quickly picked off by accurate bursts of ammunition._

 _It was after five more teams were dropped off when the first two then proceeded further into the facility gunning down any resistance they ran into._

 _They then proceeded to enter Hanger H where they ran into heavy resistance in the form of Warrant Officer Nakajima which was there for a debrief when the attack began._

 _She was able to hold off the entirety of the enemy before a substantial arm wound from one of the enemies mass based weapons forced her to retreat behind cover as her forces opened fire upon the offenders pushing them back under heavy losses._

 _In Hanger C another battle had broken out led by Admiral Graham which had rallied a force of 40 TSAB enforcers and 120 TSAB regulars to push out the offending forces._

 _This proceeded to occur for the better half of 10 minutes before another boarding craft entered the bay with a few large metal ring and multiple smaller metal rings attached to the bottom which it dropped as it deployed five uniquely armored soldiers._

 _The first four were armored in blue and green plates of what appeared to be a leather armor with unique helmets that had black stripes going down each side and small slitted eye holes with which to see out of and behind their heads were collars that reached up and covered the back of their heads._

 _Each one had spikes on the soles of their feet so as to grip surfaces and was armed with a three pronged spear that had a spike on the opposite end of them and could extend outward._

 _Then there was the fifth one._

 _He was armored in red and green plates of steel with a blue trim all riveted together with bolts._

 _The armor had massive shoulder guards and a massive spiked collar making it impossible to see his red and green razor blade tusked helmet from behind, he was also wearing a crimson red cape which was colored blue from the front._

 _He was armed with a two sided spear with seven prongs on each side which was colored red on the bladed edges blue in the center of the blades and green on the shaft._

 _All five had what appeared to be some form of tac-pad attached to their left arm._

 _The first four proceeded to press a button on their tac-pads activating four of the smaller rings which were now glowing blue in the center which then proceeded to summon 8 dog-like creatures with no eyes and wearing dark blue armor covered in neon blue lights and four pairs of bladed claws one pair attached to each of its legs and a single blade on its tail._

 _The creatures also had seven kunai shaped blades three attached to the tops of their heads and two to the bottom as well as one connected to the back right where the tail began._

 _The fifth soldier nodded to them as he pressed a button on his own tac-pad activating one of the big rings which released a big creature with green armor and two yellow banners waving around on its back it also had a horn on a helmet of sorts with a second larger two pronged horn above that._

 _Its forward legs had five razor sharp claw blades attached that could rend flesh with ease and on its back legs it had four claw blades that were exactly like the five on their front legs, its tail seemed to be attached to its two pronged horn and was sharp enough to slice a person in half._

 _The fifth then pointed toward the defenders position which caused the massive one to roar as it charged them seemingly in anger but the admiral believed it to be a roar of joy towards its impending glory, or sadistic pleasure as it thought of how it would rip them apart._

 _When it arrived it proceeded to jump over one of the barricades and mercilessly tear the fifteen men behind it to shreds and blood while the other soldiers fired on it to seemingly no effect as it used its claws to tear the nearest barricade with people behind it apart allowing the eight dog-like creatures in and tear the men to pieces._

 _Then as if by some unholy power the behemoth of a creature stood on its hind legs and grabbed its two pronged horn revealing that it was the handle to a giant sword and that it did not have a tail._

 _It was then that the enemy forces charged in firing off rounds of bullets taking out more of the already demoralized force that admiral Graham had gathered._

 _The creature then swung its giant blade in an arch slicing two barricades in half along with the soldiers behind them before reversing the swing and slicing again just to be sure as it then proceeded to rush forward and deliver a downward slash on the barricade admiral Graham was using slicing it in half and missing the admiral by mere inches._

 _Which unfortunately could not be said for ten of his troops which had either been killed from the attack or had a limb chopped off and had begun to bleed profusely._

 _The savage assault resulting in the remainder of admiral Grahams troops to fall back while using cover fire to keep the attackers from gunning them down as they retreated forces now numbered at 10 enforcers and 20 regulars as well as the admiral._

 _Meanwhile the TSAB forces in Hanger H had been pushed back into a corridor leading deeper into headquarters with officer Quint ensuring they weren't being surrounded by enemy reinforcements that had gotten turned around deeper in the facility._

 _Then headquarters shook as something struck against one of its inner corridors which happened to be close to Warrant Officer Nakajima's position._

 _There was then the sound of doors opening as enemy troops seemed to pour out of the wall into the corridor in front of Warrant Officer Nakajima's position._

 _Then another uniquely armored soldier came out bringing his spear to bear on officer Quint and her retreating forces as he ordered Quint and her forces to halt and surrender or they would be killed mercilessly, which was followed up by the enemies which they were retreating from catching up behind them._

 _This resulted in the capture of Warrant Officer Nakajima and her 45 remaining troops._

 _In the meantime Admiral Graham had reunited his forces with the remaining 15,000 soldiers in HQ as they moved to position themselves in defense of Adinvar's Vault as well as the Grand Admirals Leone Phils, Largo Keil, and Midget Crowbel._

 _The enemy forces in the meantime were deploying more of the rings as well as more their forces across the regions of TSAB HQ that they had taken control of and began summoning more of their beasts._

 _After which they started pushing forward again and rammed right into the now heavily fortified main west corridor of the facility where they came under fire immediately though they were able to force their way through using a giant mechanical creature with an arm that was covered in six spikes and an arm with a big shield and three purple glowing legs covered by a sickly yellow armor._

 _It's head was pure black with a glowing purple neck and a section of its back collar sticking out._

 _The mechanical creature then smashed through the first barricade by rushing it, after which the machine then plunged its spiked arm forward and spun it like a high speed drill creating a large hole in the next barricade as it blocked a buster class spell with its shield._

 _After doing so it swung its spiked arm across the barricade collapsing it on top of the defending forces while the attackers began to fire upon the currently preoccupied defenders._

 _This forced some of the defenders to fall back to a previous barricade and start firing on the mechanical unit, then two more machines showed up and proceeded to destroy the hallway defenses._

 **That ends part 2 of the Assault on TSAB Headquarters stay tuned for part 3 and until then enjoy this chapter of The Knight of The Fallen Sky.**

 **Please review thank you.**


	20. Chapter 18: Brawl At Tariki Hongan

Harry was doing a bit of planning as he turned to Mara and asked,

"Ok what do you know about their defenses?"

Mara huffed as she said.

"They're practically impenetrable."

Harry looked at her as he stated.

"That leads me to believe they are pathetic."

He then decided to ask about the enemy defenses again by using a different approach.

"Can you tell me anything specific about their defense setup?"

Mara growled as she answered.

"Yeah I can tell you and was going to tell you everything I know anyway. First they have this robot that is always on guard duty and has specialised missiles in its chest, second is this anti-demon wards, and then their are the goddesses themselves which either throw bombs, summon lightning storms, or cause massive tempests."

Harry shrugged as he said.

"Yep definitely pathetic especially when compared to my last raid which took a small army to succeed."

Mara snorted and sarcastically asked,

"Yeah right and where did this happen oh great general?"

Harry seemed to pause in his walk as he answered.

"In the middle of a section of dimensional space against a small battalion of enemy cruisers and a massive force of armed soldiers stationed within their main HQ."

Mara was surprised by the descriptive way he said where his most recent battle was held.

She then nodded as she said.

"The place we're headed is at the top of that massive hill over there."

Harry shrugged as he looked up at what appeared to be a temple before proceeding to produce a map out of one of his many pockets along with a tourist attraction book for Nekomi as he read.

"The place we are headed is a beautiful buddhist temple and house by the name of Tariki Hongan which due to the monk which owns the place being on a pilgrimage as of recent date and time has been left in the care of one Keiichi Morisato and Belldandy Odinsdottir a happy and carefree couple. Interesting are you sure it's the right place it sounds to peaceful if you ask me."

Mara gained a dark look as she answered.

"That is definitely the place."

Harry nonchalantly shrugged as he put the map and tourism book away in a way that said 'If you say so'.

He then proceeded to to stretch once they reached the bottom of an extra curvy road leading to the top of the hill as he then spoke.

"Alright I do not intend to climb that so I'm just going to fly up there and you can climb up sneakily to act as backup."

Mara sputtered at his statement as she cried out.

"What but I can fly too you know."

Harry then gave her a deadpan look as he said.

"Anti-demon wards remember."

Mara then seemed to think for a moment before bowing her head and shamefully saying,

"I keep forgetting about those."  
Harry shook his head and took flight activating Draco as he went towards Tariki Hongan Temple.

 **Tariki Hongan Temple at that moment.  
** -  
In the meantime Nanoha was currently inside of the living area of the very same temple currently with Belldandy as she poured Nanoha a cup and said,

"Here you must be thirsty oh and be careful it's still a little hot."

Nanoha nodded as she replied.

"Thank you."

Belldandy then smiled vibrantly as she said,

"It is unfortunate that at the moment my husband Keiichi is out working."

Then there was an earthquake of sorts causing Nanoha to spill her tea and startle Belldandy which wasn't expecting Urd and Skuld to be fighting while a guest was here.

However that thought didn't last long as suddenly someone announced,

"I have come to defeat the three goddesses that reside within this place."

This caused Belldandy to realize that it seemed Mara was at it again when Nanoha suddenly said.

"No way he's here."

After which Nanoha proceeded outside followed by Belldandy where they found Belldandy's raven haired younger sister Skuld and platinum blonde haired sister Urd glaring at the unknown assailant which was floating in the air fifty feet away from them with a large crater in between them.

The attacker then noticed Nanoha as he said,

"Well then it seems that we'll be fighting for real this time Nanoha."

Nanoha bowed her head as she understood what he meant as he then shifted into his mach seven form.

Nanoha then looked at Raising Heart as she said,

"Raising Heart we need to beat him this time so let's show him what we've got."

Raising Heart replied determinedly,

"Yes my master."

After which Nanoha activated Raising Heart surprising the gathered goddesses as she took to the air to face Harry head on as he pulled out five cartridges with each hand and said.

"You face my full power now."

As he then fully loaded two of the cartridge holders before pulling out five more and loading the third while announcing.

"Come Forth Red Rune Dragon Sentinel, Blue Rune Dragon Sentinel, Gold Rune Dragon Sentinel, Green Rune Dragon Sentinel, and Black Rune Dragon Sentinel."

Summoning forth five of his eight Rune Dragon Sentinels the green being in the shape of a Swedish Short Snout, and the black being the shape of a Chinese Fireball as he continued.

"Equip Abyssforge Armor to Red Sentinel, equip Fireforge Armor to Blue Sentinel, equip Frostforge Armor to Gold Sentinel, equip Stormforge Armor to Green Sentinel, and equip Venomforge Armor to Black Sentinel."

This causing armor to appear on each of the five dragons as Harry then declared,

"Now show these four what you are capable of."

All five dragons proceeded to roar and fire a breath attack of their specified elements before flying down to defeat the three norns.

Urd then proceeded to shout,

"I summon lightning!"

Causing lightning to descend upon the green dragon only to be absorbed by the golden armor on it's form.

While all the battle between the five dragons and the three norns began Harry sped towards Nanoha fist drawn back as if in preparation to launch a punch.

Noticing this Nanoha went to block using Raising Heart recently fitted with a belkan cartridge system.

This was when Harry suddenly stopped as one of the remaining five cartridges activated while Harry announced.

"Spectral Spear."

Summoning a see through purplish spear of magic energy as he then plunged it into Nanoha's left shoulder.

This resulted in Nanoha crying out in pain as the spear magically shifted past her flesh, muscles, and bones where it then stabbed into the magical passage on Nanoha's left shoulder absorbing the magic in the area it had stabbed and sealing off the passageway for at least two weeks.

After which he slashed it forward in an attempt to cut the magical passages her stomach area which Nanoha deftly dodged as she backed away from Harry and said.

"Axel Shooter."

Launching a massive number of magical orbs which flew towards Harry which countered with a spell of his own.

"Rapid Shooter"

Causing a rapid fire amount of magic orbs which impacted against every one of Nanoha's orbs as Harry then announced.

"Infernal."

While Nanoha flew back and aimed at Harry while also announcing,

"Divine."

Then at the same time they both yelled.

"Buster!"

Firing off a dark green and bright pink beam of energy respectively which impacted against each other as they attempted to surpass each other.

Then after about fifteen seconds of this they exploded blinding both Nanoha and Harry which proceeded to back away from each other as they recovered their sight.

When Nanoha's sight cleared she then fired off another axel shooter in an attempt to sneak an attack in on Harry which was still recovering from the blinding explosion.

Harry expecting such an attack then shouted.

"Draco activate cartridge three!"

Draco then announced,

"Yes my liege, activating Solar Dash."

Causing Harry to dash out of the way at the last second as all of the axel shooters smashed against each other and neutralizing the spell completely.

Harry then sighted Nanoha as he shouted.

"Fallen!"

While Nanoha in turn shouting.

"Starlight!"

Then Harry shouted the words,

"Starburst!"

At seemingly the same time Nanoha shouted.

"Breaker!"

Causing another clashing of high powered beams.

At first it seemed that due to the energy that Nanoha's Starlight Breaker had collected it was able to push Harry's Fallen Starburst back to a mere foot in front of Harry.

That was when Nanoha noticed that for some odd reason her Starlight Breaker spell was shrinking as Harry's spell was growing.

Harry then proceeded to laugh causing Nanoha to widen her eyes in shock as her Starlight Breaker was then swallowed by Harry's Fallen Starburst which was now double in size and hurdling right at her.

Then as if to rub it in before she was knocked out He announced.

"Fallen Starburst is a vampiric spell."

That was when his attack struck her body knocking her out instantly where he then proceeded to swoop down and catch her.

It was as Harry was doing this that Mara arrived to find that not only was he winning but that he was winning easily.

For Urd was well she was probably about to be torched by the large red dragon staring her in the eye while its neck glowed vibrantly as if to say any sudden moves and she would get it.

Belldandy was in what would be deemed the most dangerously one sided battle she had ever had and considering the fact that she was at one point in time heaven's best valkyrie that's saying something.

Then there was Skuld which was currently deemed a prisoner of war after the Blue Rune Dragon Sentinel stomped on Banpei crushing him in a single hit.

Speaking of which the dragon for some odd reason seeing the sadness in the eyes of the young goddess was attempting to comfort its prisoner.

That was when Harry landed on the ground in the middle of the yard and shouted.

"Goddesses of Present and Past surrender now and I will be merciful!"

Having seen the attack that Harry had used against the girl Belldandy brought with her Urd said.

"Yeah I am going to take that offer since I am already in a pickle with the dragon in front of me and the fact that a man with the power to fire massive death beams around like nothing flat is ordering us to surrender kind of screams give up."

It was when Urd said this that Belldandy stopped and looked around noticing that Urd was pinned down by the red dragon and Skuld was being comforted by the blue dragon that and Nanoha was in Harry's arms and from what she could tell seemingly dead.

She then bowed her head in defeat as she slowly descended to the ground and proceeded to drop her staff as she asked,

"Is Ms. Takamachi alright?"

The armored figure bowed his head and said,

"She'll recover in time. It is unfortunate that now that she has proven to be a threat to my plans I am going to have to use grand control spell and forcefully remove the threat."

This caused Mara to widen her eyes as she ask,

"What does that mean you overpowered freak of nature?"

Harry looked hurt as he answered.

"Mara you wound me so though unfortunately I have to agree with you on this one.

He then looked down ashamedly while continuing.

"I am practically going to be putting her under a mind control spell to make her loyal to me."

This caused the three norns to widen their eyes as Harry then said.

"I've also decided recently that I'm going to make more loyal retainers through this method."

After which he then proceeded to lay Nanoha on the ground and aim his hand towards Nanoha while saying.

"Sapiunt control fidem et modestiam effugeris."

Then as if in response weird black strings flew from his hands and into Nanoha's ears while he said to them.

"There her loyalty is ensured to the soon to be ruler of worlds."

This angered Belldandy proving that there are still things that can get under her skin though by some miracle Harry noticed this quickly enough to practically dodge the magical maelstrom that her emotions could cause by casting a silent spell that put her to sleep.

It was after this that he looked to Mara and said.

"Yeah I fear that this might be the last time I do something stupidly evil in front of the brunette right there it's either that or make her loyal to me."

Harry then put his hand to his chin as a grin started to form on his face then much to the surprise of Urd and Skuld he raised his hands up towards them and said.

"Sapiunt control fidem et modestiam effugeris."

Launching more black strings at them and Belldandy as well as a highly unfortunate Keiichi which had just arrived.

After he was finished with that Harry turned from his new underlings as he spoke to Mara.

"Now then DemonBoss666 I believe my end of the deal is fulfilled, it's time you filled out yours."  
Mara waved her hands back and forth in fear of her free will as she cried out.

"Woah I intend to so please don't take my free will."

Harry glared at her as he said.

"The spell doesn't take away the target's free will all it does is make them believe they already joined me and thus that convinces them to obey my orders."

Mara nodded even though she didn't understand as she then asked,

"So when you said top of the world did you literally mean that you want me to go to the top of the world or the highest place I can find?"

Harry looked at her as he said.

"Whichever one can be done by walking."

Mara nodded as she said.

"Fine, more work for me. Now what kind of spell was that?"

Harry understanding her question said,

"Al Hazardian at least that is the language that was used in its making so I would consider it as such."

Mara was rather interested at the name Harry mentioned and decided to ask about it.

"So what is Al Hazardian?"

This caused Harry to laugh half heartedly as he answered.

"Al Hazard is a mythical place where magic of all forms exists such as spells to resurrect the dead and others to create or even destroy souls, some legends even suggest the ability to control time."

Mara nodded at this as she asked another question that popped up from this explanation.

"How can that spell be Al Hazardian in nature if Al Hazard is just a myth?"

Harry sighed as he then decided to say,

"If Al Hazard was just a myth then why was I able to dig up a text on temporal frost spells. Which is to say that Al Hazard does exist and that someone or something came and toppled their culture."

Mara was dumbstruck at this when he continued.

"The fact that the text on such spells was found in a structure made of ancient metals with glowing blue lines which predates even the time of Al Hazard suggests that this unknown culture is responsible for such an occurrence."

Mara looked rather surprised at his assumptions as she proceeded to nod her head and start walking away from Emerald Cross 101.

He nodded to himself as he then pulled out a small circular object and flip open the top of it.

"Hey Jon I've got a few more people needing to be picked up than expected."

To which the voice of Jon replied with,

"Let me guess high end threats if you didn't deal with them immediately."

Harry shrugged as he answered.

"Yes and it was through the new method I wanted to try."

There was silence on the other end of the communicator before Jon said.

"I thought you were kidding about that you know."

Harry then closed the communicator as a massive transport circle formed around himself and the now loyal force of three goddesses, one mage, and one magic capable human male.

 **It would seem that Harry has learned some Al Hazardian, here is a translation.**

 _ **Sapiunt control fidem et modestiam effugeris: Mind control, faith and**_ **servitude.**

 **There is one thing about this spell that Harry didn't mention in this chapter though and that is the target doesn't remember that they've been hit with the spell.**

 **Now then about Belldandy snapping and causing an emotional storm. Her emotional storm is just like her jealousy storm except more purposeful in intent which terrified Harry due to the amount of power behind it thus resulting in his decision to make them loyal to him.**

 **To Paxloria: It would seem that next chapter is going to have stuff on Alicia because it wouldn't fit in this chapter or make sense even in Harry's nonsensical current incident.**

 **To Sakura Liesel: The slip of paper was actually stating that Dumbledore was Harry's legal guardian in the wizarding world which had due to Harry being emancipated expired but Dumbledore thought he could use it as a bluff to get Harry under his control.**

 **Now then Part 3 of The Assault on TSAB HQ, Admittedly I could've just made it as a story on the crossover site if I really wanted to.**

 _After the breach of the main west corridor's defenses the enemy forces pushed forward towards the main vault where all of the Lost Logia were stored including the infamous Armor of Adinvar which was supposedly created by the culture of Al Hazard._

 _The defenders of the vault heavily armed and the only ones in the facility legally armed with massed based weapons for the soul purpose of defending the dangerous Lost Logia inside of the giant vault._

 _This was fortunate as non-mass based weapons seemed to have no effect upon the enemy force which was storming through the defenses._

 _Then as if to signal their triumph the facility began to shake as another bombardment of boarding pods struck the base penetrating so deep as to have gained entry into the central corridors of TSAB HQ in a section that was lightly defended._

 _After which there was the sound of an explosion as one of the pods which was empty of passengers self detonated tearing the central corridor in half and causing all of the TSAB personnel in it to be sucked out into the vacuum of dimensional space where they joined their ship board allies in death._

 _This was followed by more explosions on more heavily defended sections of the base where the defenders had defeated small amounts of boarding forces exiting the pods along with all of the pods previously launched and attached to TSAB HQ._

 _Then after the explosions stopped the offensive force arrived in the central corridor attached to Adinvar's Vault with a force of 50 common soldiers, 20 dog-like beasts, 10 of the large machines, 5 of the large beasts, 3 of the heavily armored knights with the middle one bearing a cape and a hooded figure that was behind the 3 knights._

 _The hooded figure was recorded to have said these words to the vault guards._

 _"Step aside I have no qualms with you, all I am here for is what resides within that vault."_

 _After the hooded figure finished one of the guards attempted to fire at him causing the attackers to either fire back or charge the barricades erected around the entrance to the vault._

 _Reinforcements from what remained of the western corridor defense team joined into the battle in an attempt to stop the attackers from breaching the vault with a moderate level of success due to the mass based weapons of their allies._

 _Then forces from the eastern corridor and northern corridor stormed in pushing back the attackers and allowing the vault defenders a minor time lapse between assaults to rest a little._

 _When the attackers returned they had been reinforced by at least 100 more foot soldiers, 35 more dog-like beasts, 15 more machines, 4 more large beasts, and 2 more knights._

 _They used these forces like a jackhammer smashing into the defenders and tearing right through the center of their force._

 _After which they then split into two groups and forced the defenders out of the area allowing the hooded figure to approach the entrance of the vault uninterrupted by the defense forces._

 _The figure then proceeded to draw something from his cloak and place it on the vault entrance where it started to glow._

 _He then turned and left followed by his forces back towards the remaining intact Hangers where for reasons that were unknown to the remainder of the TSAB._

 _That was until the massive explosion caused by the object placed on the entrance to the vault occurred knocking the entire vault out of TSAB HQ and causing the west branch to completely break off and cause extreme levels of damage the corridors attaching it to the north and south central corridors._

 _Then after all of that the largest of the enemy ships moved in and collected the vault inside of its massive hanger before they pulled back in retreat._

 _The casualty rate was TSAB: 15,234 wounded, 13,463 KIA, 423 MIA. The enemy forces casualty rate was: 317 wounded recorded by TSAB forces, and 102 confirmed KIA._

 **That ends the assault on TSAB Headquarters I hope you enjoyed and will enjoy the next chapter of The Knight of The Fallen Sky.**

 **Please review thank you.**


	21. Bonus Chapter 2: The Arm of Stone

Alicia was well in paradise sure she missed her family and friends but come on she was being pampered like a princess.

She stood up and pulled a towel over herself as a cabana boy said,

"Will that be all for today Ms. Potter?"

She nodded as she proceeded to put some money in the cabana boy's hand while saying,

"Thank you for the excellent service."

The boy nodded before suddenly saying,

"Oh there is a package for you Ms. Lily Potter."

Alicia's eyes widened as she then rushed back to the room she's been renting to see what the package was.

When she arrived at her room she found to her surprise a small box and a note which she picked up and read.

'To Ms. Potter,

You are the only person I can trust with this, alright to start with you don't know me but I know you. There are these men which are after me for something I found. It's in the box that was just delivered to you, but as I was saying there are these guys which want what is in the box so bad that they tried to, and are still trying to kill me for it. Oh no they found me this is all I can send right now I'll contact you at a later date.

S(The rest is unreadable).'

Now Alicia was usually not one to get lured into dangerous things but come on an unknown person sending her a letter that is being chased by guys trying to kill him for something in a box he sent to her.

This all screamed ADVENTURE! And fortunately for this poor guy Alicia was really in need of an adventure.

Then as if to prove her point there was a harsh knock at the door and a man yelling,

"You've got something we want now open up."

Alicia grabbed the box and sprinted out the window using a flight spell so she would have a soft landing.

After doing that she looked up and noticed the two men armed with M9's standing at her window which were moving to shoot at her.

She then decided to start running with the sound of a gun shooting going off somewhere behind her followed by terrified screams as people ran away.

She only stopped once she was a good mile away from where she was staying before looking around and stepping into an alleyway as she then proceeded to open the box.

What she found inside was to say the least interesting, for there was an arm made of marble covered in algae and barnacles which had obviously been worn down by the elements.

She then began to notice specifics about the arm, for one not only was it covered in barnacles but that some of the barnacles were ancient like been there for a very long time ancient.

Then there was the algae or should it be said layers upon layers of algae, there was also the fact that the arm seemed to have been holding something which was now missing.

Alicia now had one question which she spoke aloud,

"What would two guys want with the arm to an old statue?"

This question was answered by a black BMW suddenly turning onto the road the alleyway entrance was situated on.

When Alicia peaked around the corner to see who it was she realized it was the two men again but this time there were three more with them.

She then took flight up onto the roof of one of the buildings she was next to as the BMW passed by the alley she was in.

After which she sighed releasing a breath she didn't even know she was holding in until then before deciding to look into the stone arm later.

She then proceeded to fly off towards a place she knew she could lie low at for a little bit while the heat cooled down.

Fortunately that meant that she could get rid of the red hair dye she put on when she arrived and of course a change of clothes couldn't hurt now that hers were torn apart.

She then proceeded to fly off wondering if there was anyone else having as much excitement as she was.

 **Meanwhile in the Himalayan Mountain Range.**

"Hey pipsqueak are you dead yet?"

Mara asked a currently collapsed Harry Potter to which his reply was to grown and say.

"Why can't I use my magic to defend myself?"

Mara rolled her eyes as she said,

"You are the one that asked to learn our magic and the first spell any demon or demoness learns is a shield spell to defend themselves."

Harry then raised his head as he deadpanned.

"Do demons usually pull out a giant magic cannon and fire it at their students?"

Mara put her hand to her chin in thought while staring at the massive cannon sitting of to the side as she answered.

"No not particularly, but we've never had to train a human so I'm just going ahead and testing things to see what works best for training you."

At this Harry dropped his head back into the below zero degree snow understanding what she actually meant 'I like blasting you around with a massive cannon so deal with it.'

He then wondered what his charge was up to at this moment.

 **Back in Puerto Rico.**

Alicia was sitting on a couch looking through the channels as her archeologist friend Argus looked at the stone arm which she brought with her.

Argus then said.

"Hey Alicia do you know how old this statue piece is?"

Alicia stared at the archeologist of the Devil's Tongue Gang before shrugging which he nodded to as he said.

"Thought not. Well this thing is at least old enough to be from Ancient Greece's early period."  
Now that caught Alicia's attention as she asked,

"Where in Greece did it come from then?"

Argus shrugged as he said,

"I don't rightly know the sediment and substances layering the arm are unknown to me and I've seen a lot of Ancient Greek pieces and locations, as well as the sediments around them but this has me stumped."

Alicia was slightly surprised at this after all it isn't everyday that Argus gets stumped by something in his field.

She then remembered the barnacles and algae that now lined a neighboring bin to the one holding the arm as she asked.

"Could the place it is from perhaps be under the Mediterranean, Adriatic, Ionian, or Aegean seas?"

Argus looked at her as he then turned around and went into his sediments kit to dig out the four sediments in question.

After finding them he then began comparing each one of them to the sediment on the arm.

It was as he was studying the sediments that he shouted.

"I have it!"

This startled Alicia which was intently studying her friend as he worked.

When she recovered she asked,

"What is it?"

Argus smiled as he said.

"It originates in the Aegean Sea more than likely off the coast of Greece."  
Alicia nodded thankfully as she decided to ask another question.

"Other than it's age is there any logical reason why someone would kill for this arm?"

Argus shook his head as he answered her.

"If there is I don't know of it but I would guess it has something to do with where the arm came from."

Alicia nodded as she then asked,

"Is that all you have for me on that arm then?"

Argus nodded solemnly as he said,

"Good luck with whatever mess you've gotten yourself into this time."

Alicia nodded as she put the arm back in the box and left Argus's apartment with a plan in mind on how to find out more about the stone arm.

She proceeded to walk in the direction she saw the black BMW headed when she last saw it.

It was a few minutes later when the BMW showed up again still seemingly searching for her.

'Good that is just how I want it.'

She thought as the vehicle sped up.

The driver having seen her getting excited as he lowered the window and shouted.

"Hey kid stop!"

Unlike previously Alicia complied as she arrived in an alleyway so that this could be private.

When the BMW stopped unsurprisingly blocking the closest exit Alicia rolled her eyes and announced.

"Hey losers why do you want the arm?"

This caused the side door to open as four of its five occupants stepped out two of which armed with M9's and the other two armed with MP5K's not that they would do them any good as one of them callously asked.

"What do you know about the arm?"

Alicia smirked superiorly knowing she now had the upper hand as she said.

"What do you care how much I know, weren't your men trying to shoot me earlier."

The man seemed to stiffen a little as he said.

"Ms. Lilian you don't know what or who you are dealing with."

Alicia shrugged as she said.

"First of all Lilian was the name of my disguise, second I've seen your type before big, tough, brutish, obviously henchmen, and third I could squash all four of you like bugs even with those fancy toys of yours."

The man looked dumbstruck by her tone of voice as she gained a sadistic smile before continuing.

"Now let's cut to the chase, I only let you corner me because I want to know why you value the arm and to find out what you know so either you willingly give me the information or I ruffle your feathers, take one of you, and use more persuasive methods of getting the information I want."

All four men shivered at the expression on her face while bringing their guns to bear on Alicia as she then proceeded to say.

"The hard way it is then."

She then proceeded to activate Galentra as the first man opened fire missing completely as the flash produced by her transformation blinded all four of them.

Then there was a sickening schlick sound followed by their vision clearing to reveal that one of them was now impaled by a glowing yellow and gunmetal grey sword.

Alicia then swung Galentra sideways and launching the corpse at the rightward man knocking him over and chopping off the arm of the man standing next to where the deceased man was standing.

It was at this moment that the BMW started up and took off abandoning the remaining three men two of which proceeded to open fire with their M9's the third having dropped his MP5K when his arm was chopped off and the fourth man being dead.

Alicia blocked them with Galentra's star saber form before bursting forward as the two men were reloading and hacking the leg off of the first man and slicing the second man clean in two.

After doing this she then shifted her weight to stop her blades momentum and also switching it into a reverse grip and stabbing it into the third man's head ending his attempt at grabbing his MP5K.

As Alicia pulled Galentra out of the third man's head the second grabbed his M9 and managed to shoot her in the leg causing her to grit her teeth and turn towards him cold fury burning in her eyes and a sickly sweet smile on her face as she then proceeded hack his right then his left arm off.

She then proceeded to grab him by the collar of his shirt and lift him up and hold him there by his one leg before saying.

"That hurt a little now you get to hurt a lot."

After which she deactivated Galentra's plasma blade and smash the now blunt tip into his gut causing him to spit blood onto her face as she then let go of his shirt allowing him to start falling before grabbing his head and pushing it down into the concrete with a sickening crunch.

She then reactivated Galentra and sliced his last leg off and stomped on his head causing a squelching sound to be heard as she then beheaded him.

After which she crouched down and proceeded to look at the bullet wound on her leg.

She then pulled out a pair of tweezers from a small magically enhanced plastic container then she proceeded to stick the tweezers carefully into the wound and pull the casing out all the while biting her lip until it bled.

Then after removing the bullet she stood up and created a barrier that would trap her target and the bodies of the men she killed inside of it before flying off in search of the BMW.

When she found it the front was a complete mess on the front probably due to the driver smashing right into the edge of the barrier head on yet somehow the vehicle was still going now at a good seventy miles per hour which she could still keep up with if only barely.

It was about five minutes later as she was about to cut the rear left tire that the driver sharply turned right causing her to miss and nearly smash into one of the vehicles in this dimension which she barely avoided by sharply flying upward.

Alicia growled angrily as she said.

"That's it I've been at this for a good five minutes now."  
She then lifted Galentra and declared.

"Galentra firing form."

Galentra shifted into what appeared to be a tube of metal with wood framing around the middle.

It had a trigger attached to the bottom along with a wooden grip and a scope on the upper right hand side, it also happened to have a laser beam for targeting attached to the left side.

At the back there was a cone shaped object protruding outward and protruding from the front was an object shaped like a tiny missile.

It was during the transformation that Galentra stated,

"Ready Ma'am."

Alicia was smiling in obvious joy as she thusly stated.

"Optics clear, dot on target, FIRE!"

With that she pressed the trigger launching the magical projectile at her intended target.

In the vehicle the man sighed with relief believing he had finally lost that freaky girl that could fly when he heard a whizzing sound.

He then proceeded to grab the cracked and fractured side view mirror and tilt it upward just enough to see the projectile as it struck.

It was as this was happening that the man screamed like a five year old girl.

Alicia smiled as she flew towards the now ruined vehicle which had not been blown up due to the nature of the projectile she launched.

After which she switched Galentra back to blade form and sliced the vehicle in half widthwise ensuring that the man couldn't drive away again.

Which she fortunately didn't have to worry about because he had been knocked out in the magical blast.

She then smelled something foul and looked at the driver which before being knocked out had seemingly lost control of his bowels.

Alicia shivered and decided to take the man along with the driver's seat out of the wreckage of his vehicle and carry it back to Argus's place for her promised talk.

 **This is the end of the second bonus chapter yeah there was a nasty bit of violence in this chapter so I might have to change the rating to M.**

 **Now then to all reviewers thank you and I will now answer some things for you.**

 **To Paxloria: Nanoha technically still has free control over her own body and can go wherever her heart desires, the thing is that he made her loyal to his cause so he wouldn't have to fight her in what he believes is going to be coming when and not if he establishes the U.I.C.W. this also prevents the possibility of her having to fight her own family which happen to be living on Earth. Personally about the goddesses he will more than likely either do as your review stated or he will release them with no memories of the mind control whatsoever.**

 **To 7 Winds: Harry is not a villain he just dislikes the TSAB and as I put down for Paxloria he believes that when he establishes the new government he wants that they will end up at war, now if your reasoning for his villain hood is that he used mind control well for one at least it isn't like the imperious curse which he studied to make the spell anyway but still unlike the imperious this spell technically just tweaks the targets emotions and makes it to where they will more than likely work under him instead of for his enemies.**

 **To Hikari Nova: There are multiple reasons I chose phazon first and probably the most pathetic reason is that it was one of the most malevolent non-living material I could think of at the time. The second reason is that I didn't like the games explanation on where phazon came from that was stupid to me seriously a living planet personally I thought of better at the age of 7. Then there is the third reason it's important to the plot line you will find out soon enough.**

 **Now then here is a sneak peak for the next bonus chapter which will be out sometime soon.**

"I can't believe it the legends are real!"

Alicia rolled her eyes as she answered him.

"And yet you believed my guardian when he walked up to you and bluntly said he was a mage."

Argus turned to her as he practically shouted.

"This is different what we're looking at is one of the biggest legends of all time."

 **That ends the sneak peak from bonus chapter 3.**

 **Please review thank you.**


End file.
